La chica del gorro azul
by Christine Abbott
Summary: Ella, una estudiante de Periodismo que vive en el Soho y necesita un trabajo para pagar el alquiler. Él, estudiante de publicidad y pintor, vive en el barrio más caro de Londres y necesita una niñera para su hermana. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Del Soho a Chelsea

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi propiedad y está registrada (con los nombres originales, no los de Stephenie Meyer). La copia total o parcial de su contenido está totalmente prohibida. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo.

* * *

><p><strong>|LA CHICA DEL GORRO AZUL |<strong>

**Capítulo 1. **_**Del Soho a Chelsea**_

Nada de lo que había ocurrido desde que había salido el sol podría hacer pensar que aquel lluvioso martes sería diferente del día anterior. Londres seguía igual que siempre: congestionado por culpa del tráfico, con miles de personas corriendo de arriba abajo por las concurridas calles —casi ninguna de ellas con paraguas debido a la costumbre—, turistas deseosos armados con sus cámaras de fotos y cientos de estudiantes dándose prisa para no llegar tarde a la universidad.

Y entre aquella marea de universitarios, nerviosos por los exámenes parciales y contentos a la vez por las vacaciones de Navidad que estaban cada vez más cerca, se encontraba Isabella Swan. Abrigada con un grueso abrigo negro que la cubría hasta las rodillas, una bufanda del mismo color que tapaba su cara hasta la nariz y su famoso gorro de lana azul, se encaminó a paso rápido hacia las escaleras de la entrada de su facultad, dispuesta a enfrentarse al último examen antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Bella no era conocida precisamente por ser una mala estudiante. Todo lo contrario; a sus diecinueve años era de las alumnas más aplicadas del primer curso de Periodismo y eso se debía básicamente a dos cosas: primero, sabía el gran esfuerzo que suponía para su padre el hecho de pagarle la carrera y, segundo, estaba cumpliendo su sueño de estudiar lo que más le gustaba en el mundo.

—¡Bella! Ya pensé que no llegabas, me tenías preocupada —exclamó Angela, una de sus compañeras de clase, al verla llegar tan deprisa—. Venga, quedan cinco minutos para que empiece el examen y todavía tenemos que llegar a la clase.

—Lo siento, el metro estaba demasiado lleno y he tenido que esperar al siguiente —se disculpó—. Si no corremos no llegaremos nunca.

—¡Vamos! —Angela cogió a Bella del brazo y la arrastró por los pasillos hasta llegar al aula donde tendría ligar el temido examen—. Buena suerte, Bella. ¡Sé que te saldrá genial!

—Buena suerte para ti también —dijo Bella, sonriendo y buscando un asiento libre. Cuando localizó uno no tardó en hacerle un gesto al chico que estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado para pedirle que le guardara el sitio. Se giró de nuevo hacia Angela—. Después no puedo quedarme, he quedado con mi padre para comer.

—Claro, no pasa nada. ¡Nos vemos!

Angela corrió hacia una mesa libre al final de la clase y Bella hizo lo mismo hacia el sitio que había visto antes. Le dio las gracias al chico que le había guardado el sitio, un chico holandés que estaba allí de Erasmus y con el que había hablado varias veces, se quitó el gorro, la bufanda y el abrigo y se sentó. Suspirando y respirando hondo se preguntó, por milésima vez, si podría hacerlo.

_Es tu sueño, Bella. Serás una periodista maravillosa, la mejor. No te rindas, ¿eh, pequeña? _Las palabras de su padre volaron hasta su mente. Sonrió. Por supuesto que podría hacerlo.

.

—¡Pequeña! Pensé que te habías olvidado de nuestra cita —murmuró Charlie Swan contra el cabello de su hija, que todavía se encontraba tapado por el gorro azul, mientras ésta intentaba recuperar la respiración después de haber corrido desde la parada de metro hasta el restaurante donde había quedado con su padre—. No hacía falta que corrieras, cariño.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Parece que últimamente siempre llego tarde —dijo, sonriendo—. Venga, vamos a sentarnos. ¡Me muero de hambre!

Una vez acomodados en una pequeña mesa en la esquina del restaurante, Bella pasó a relatarle a su padre la odisea que habían sido las dos últimas semanas, en las que había vivido únicamente para hacer trabajos de la universidad y para estudiar para los exámenes que, por fin, habían terminado.

—Entonces… ¿No van a renovarte el contrato en la cafetería?

—No papá, ya te lo dije… Hicieron un recorte de personal y fui una de las afectadas —dijo Bella, acabando de saborear el pastel de chocolate que había sido su postre—. Pero no te preocupes, ya estoy buscando trabajo, ¿vale? Encontraré cualquier cosa para las tardes y los fines de semana para pagar el alquiler.

—Sabes que yo siempre puedo ayudarte en lo que….

—No, papá —lo interrumpió—. Ya me pagas la universidad, no puedo permitir que también cargues con los gastos del piso.

—Pero cariño… —se quejó Charlie, aunque dejó de hablar al ver la mirada de desacuerdo de su hija—. Está bien, lo dejo en tus manos. Pero piensa que siempre puedes volver a casa.

—Ya lo sé… Gracias, de verdad, pero encontraré algo.

—¡Ahora que pienso! —exclamó Charlie—. ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes? Mi jefa, Gianna, está buscando a alguien para trabajar en su casa. Me dijo que si sabía de alguien de fiar que se lo hiciera saber. ¡Eres la persona perfecta!

—¿Para trabajar en su casa? —preguntó Bella, confundida—. Sabes que sólo puedo trabajar por las tardes y los fines de semana, papá. Eso suena como un trabajo a tiempo completo.

—No es lo que estás pensando. Su prometido está casi todo el día fuera de casa y necesitan a alguien para cuidar de Ariadne, la hija de él.

—¿Pero Ariadne no tenía un hermano mayor? Además, Gianna trabaja casi siempre desde casa, ¿no? ¿No puede cuidar ella de la hija de su novio?

—Veo que no conoces a Gianna, cariño —rio Charlie, divertido—. Es verdad que trabaja desde casa, pero no tiene pinta de que le gusten los niños. Y sí, Carlisle tiene un hijo mayor, pero Gianna quiere contratar a alguien para que se ocupe exclusivamente de la niña y, además, que ayude en algunas tareas de la casa.

—Pero dónde demonios viven, ¿en el Buckingham Palace?

—No, pero… No andas muy desencaminada. Viven en Chelsea.

—¿En Chelsea? Es el barrio más caro de la ciudad —dijo sorprendida—. ¿Sabes? Una vez leí que allí se encuentra el piso más caro de toda Europa. ¡Ocho millones de libras, papá!

—Lo sé perfectamente, cariño. Pero no olvides que Carlisle es el dueño y director de una de las clínicas privadas más importantes de Reino Unido.

— ¿Tienen servicio de verdad? ¿Criados, cocineros y esas cosas? —preguntó Bella, sorprendida de lo que estaba escuchando.

—¡Te sorprendería ver toda la gente que trabaja en esa casa! Gianna no ha fregado un plato en su vida, y creo que no sabe ni freír un huevo. Así que, por lo que he escuchado, tiene cocinero, ama de llaves, gente que se ocupa de la limpieza e incluso personal que les sirve la mesa.

—Ni que fueran de la realeza. —Bella bufó, molesta con aquella gente que ni siquiera conocía—. Entonces, ¿qué tendría que hacer?

—Cuidar de Ariadne y, si te necesitan, ayudar en la cocina o en cualquier otra cosa. ¿Crees que podrían hacerlo?

—Sí, bueno, supongo que podría, pero…

—Con lo que pueden pagarte incluso te sobraría dinero después de pagar el alquiler, Bella. ¿Quieres que se lo comente mañana a Gianna?

—Claro, papá —sonrió Bella—. Supongo que no pierdo nada intentándolo.

.

El viernes de esa misma semana, Bella paseaba por Chelsea, el barrio más caro de Londres, en el que vivía la nobleza y las familias con más poder adquisitivo de la ciudad. Las calles eran tranquilas en comparación con el centro y la zona estaba plagaba de zonas verdes y parques donde se podían escuchar los gritos felices de los niños que jugaban allí, ajenos a todo.

Bella siguió caminando, intentando no abrir la boca más de lo normal al ver las elegantes casas que iba dejando atrás. Llegó al número que le había dado Charlie el día antes, cuando le había confirmado que Gianna quería conocerla antes de darle el trabajo, y dudó unos segundos antes de atreverse a pulsar el timbre.

Oyó pasos al otro lado de la puerta y empezó a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Qué pensarían al verla allí, con abrigo gastado y su gorro azul? No quería que Gianna pensara que era demasiado joven para cuidar de Ariadne, pero hacía muchísimo frío y se puso el gorro segundos antes de salir de casa, pensando que daba igual el aspecto que tuviera.

—Cariño, ¿me escuchas? —Una voz dulce la sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué deseas?

—Ah, sí, verá… —Dudó—. Soy Bella. Isabella Swan. La señora Jones me está esperando.

—¡Ah, claro! Pasa. —La mujer, bajita, regordeta y con un marcado acento escocés, se apartó de la entrada y le indicó a Bella que pasara con un gesto de cabeza—. Te está esperando y no le gusta que la gente llegue tarde, así que lo mejor será que nos demos prisa.

Se adentraron en la casa por un estrecho pasillo, cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas por cuadros que parecían muy caros, y llegaron a un recibidor donde había unas escaleras y una puerta que daba acceso a lo que Bella creyó que sería el salón.

—Quédate aquí un momento, voy a avisar de que estás aquí.

Bella asintió sin decir una palabra, todavía maravillada con la escalera que tenía delante. No era de estilo antiguo ni moderno, y no se parecía a nada de lo que había visto antes. Cada escalón estaba pintado en tonos diferentes, con varios garabatos sin sentido que creaban formas preciosas que la hipnotizaron y la hicieron sonreír.

Edward se quedó plantado en el tercer escalón, deteniendo su bajada, al ver a la chica más bonita que había visto jamás. Tenía la nariz y las mejillas completamente coloradas por el frío del exterior, aunque iba completamente abrigada; aquel abrigo negro se ceñía a su cintura para luego caer hasta las rodillas, dejando ver la parte inferior de un vestido verde que parecía más propio de otra época que del siglo XXI. Por último, sonriendo, se fijó en los preciosos ojos marrones de la chica. Una larga melena castaña y ondulada caía suavemente por sus hombros hasta llegar casi a la mitad de la espalda, cubierta por un gracioso gorro azul de lana.

Sí, definitivamente aquella no era una imagen que se viera todos los días.

Bajó los últimos escalones casi corriendo, deseando saber qué hacía aquella chica en su casa un viernes a las seis de la tarde. ¿No debería estar en algún pub con sus amigos? ¿O en el cine con su novio? Se plantó delante de ella con un pequeño salto. Intentó aguantar la risa al comprobar que ella seguí mirando las escaleras por las que él acababa de bajar, como si estuviera sola en el recibidor de su casa.

—¿Tan interesantes son los escalones que no te has dado cuenta de que acabo de bajar por ellos? —bromeó Edward, sonriendo. Bella dio un respingo al verlo tan cerca de ella—. Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

—No, no me has… —Dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que dijera lo que dijera no iba a parecer menos estúpida. No tardó en sonrojarse—. Perdona, es que es precioso. ¿Ya estaba así cuando comprasteis la casa?

—¿Te refieres a los dibujos y a los colores? —preguntó Edward. Bella asintió, y él se sentó en el último escalón para después pasar un dedo distraídamente por uno de los garabatos—. Los hice yo, cuando tenía cuatro años.

—Pero, ¿cómo…?

—Sí, lo sé —rio al ver la expresión de confusión de Bella. Con el entrecejo fruncido estaba la mar de graciosa y quiso poder acariciarlo con su dedo para que dejara de estar arrugado—. La escalera era blanca, y no tardé en coger pintura y empezar a pintar. Mi padre casi me mata cuando lo vio, pero a mi madre le pareció precioso y me dejó pintarla entera. Después pintó encima una capa transparente muy resistente y protectora, y se quedó así. Digamos que fue mi primer cuadro.

—¿Has pintado muchos…?

—¿Isabella? —interrumpió una voz desagradable y demasiado altiva—. ¿Eres Isabella o no?

Una mujer alta, rubia y demasiado delgada entró por la puerta que daba al salón y miró a Bella con la cabeza alzada, de modo desafiante. Edward se puso de pie enseguida, se colocó delante de Bella y, sin dejar de sonreír, le susurró:

—Suerte en lo que sea que estás haciendo aquí... Espero que nos volvamos a ver, el color de tus ojos es justo lo que estoy buscando para el cuadro que estoy pintando. Y, por cierto, soy Edward.

—Edward, ¿qué…? —preguntó Gianna al verlo dirigirse hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa.

—Adiós, Gianna. He quedado con Jasper y Rosalie, así que no me esperéis para cenar. Díselo a mi padre, ¿quieres?

Gianna hizo un gesto hacia Isabella para que la siguiera a través de la puerta por la que había entrado, ignorando completamente el comentario de Edward. Éste sonrió en dirección a Bella, se despidió con la mano y desapareció. Bella no tuvo más remedio que seguir a la que esperaba fuera su jefa de aquel día en adelante. Necesitaba el dinero para seguir pagando el alquiler del pequeño piso que compartía con Alice y Emmett, sus mejores amigos, en el Soho.

.

Bella salió del despacho con una gran sonrisa, dispuesta a volver a casa cuanto antes y dormir durante días para recuperarse de la falta de sueño de los exámenes. Había tenido una larga charla con Gianna y, tras muchas preguntas y respuestas, había conseguido el trabajo. El acuerdo era que Bella pasaría todas las tardes y algunos fines de semana con Ariadne, la hija de dos años de Carlisle, y ayudaría en la cocina o en cualquier tarea de la casa cuando se la requiriera.

Justo cuando se estaba colocando de nuevo el gorro de lana azul mientras tarareaba una canción, sintió cómo alguien tiraba levemente del bajo de su vestido. Bajó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con dos grandes y brillantes luceros verdes que la miraban fijamente, acompañados de una sonrisa traviesa.

—Hola —susurró la niña, sin soltar su vestido.

—¡Hola! Tú debes ser Ariadne, ¿verdad?

La pequeña asintió, sin desviar la mirada de la de Bella. Ésta se arrodilló para estar a la altura de la niña, quien seguía sonriendo.

—Sí… ¿Y tú? ¿Eres amiga de mi _hemano_?

—¿Edward? Bueno, lo conocí antes, pero no, no soy su amiga. Pero puedo ser tu amiga, si quieres. Me llamo Bella y voy a venir a jugar contigo cada tarde y los fines de semana podremos salir a pasarlo bien, ¿quieres?

—¿De _vedad_? —Bella asintió, mientras le colocaba uno de los mechones rizados detrás de su pequeña orejita—. _Entondes_… ¿La señora Megan ya no volverá más? No me _gutaba_ la señora Megan, _guitaba_ mucho y no me dejaba cantar…

—No te preocupes, Ariadne. —Bella rio. Le hacía mucho gracia que la pequeña hablara un poco mal, aunque era algo típico de su edad—. Cantaremos y haremos lo que quieras, ¿vale? Pero ahora tengo que irme.

—¿Ya? —preguntó, más bajito de lo normal. Bella asintió—. _Edard_ me llama Ari… Es más fácil y me gusta más.

—Vale. Pues hasta mañana, Ari.

—¡_Adió_! —exclamó. En un movimiento rápido se lanzó a los brazos de Bella quien, sin esperarse el gesto, se sorprendió al comprobar lo bien que se sentía el tener aquel cuerpecito tan calentito y pequeño entre sus brazos—. Mañana cantaremos_,_ y bailaremos, ¡y pintaremos! Bella y yo pintaremos con la pintura de _Edard_… —Ari iba murmurando para sí misma todo lo que haría con Bella mientras se dirigía hacia el salón con pasitos rápidos y graciosos.

Bella se ajustó el gorro azul, se pegó la bufanda al cuello, salió a la calle… Y sonrió.

—Puede que perder en trabajo en la cafetería no fuera tan malo, al fin y al cabo —susurró para sí misma. Miró el reloj—. ¡Las siete y mieda! Llego tarde….

* * *

><p>No voy a dar largas explicaciones porque no tengo excusa. Borré todas mis historias y desaparecí sin más. <strong>Lo sé, y lo siento<strong>. Lo único que puedo decir es que en ese momento no estaba bien y necesitaba empezar de cero en todo. Pero han pasado los meses, y echaba mucho de menos compartir mis historias con vosotros y, sobre todo, echaba de menos escribirlas. Es por eso que **he decidido volver a subir mis historias** (poco a poco, eso sí) tras haber editado los capítulos con correcciones y pequeños cambios que creo que mejorarán la historia. Cuando llegue al capítulo que subí último, seguiré escribiendo capítulos nuevos y los subiré.

Ni siquiera me atrevo a pedir reviews, porque sé que me fui de malas maneras y lo hice mal. Pero quiero empezar de nuevo y volver a este mundo que tantas alegrías y cosas buenas me ha dado a lo largo de los años. Os echaba de menos.

Os recuerdo que podéis encontrarme en Twitter: (arroba)HeyVampireGirl.

Un abrazo,

Cristina.


	2. Todo empieza

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi propiedad y está registrada. La copia total o parcial de su contenido está totalmente prohibida. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo.

(La letra que aparece en el capítulo pertenece a la canción _Lost Without Each Other_, de Hanson).

* * *

><p><strong>| LA CHICA DEL GORRO AZUL |<strong>

**Capítulo 2. _Todo empieza_**

—¡Arriba, Bella! ¡Tengo, hambre! ¡Venga, venga, venga! —gritaba Emmett a los pies de la cama de Bella, intentando sacarle las mantas de encima—. ¡Bella, vamos!

—¡Déjame en paz, maldito idiota! —gritó mientras intentaba tirar de las mantas hacia arriba para taparse la cabeza.

—Va en serio. Tengo hambre y tengo que estudiar para el último examen —dijo Emmett, en un tono serio tan extraño en él que Bella no pudo más que reír—. ¡Y encima se ríe!

—Creo que va siendo hora de que empieces a hacerte el desayuno tú solito, ¿no crees? —preguntó una muy dormida Alice desde la puerta de la habitación—. Deja a Bella dormir un rato más, hoy tiene que ir a trabajar y todavía puede quedarse en la cama una hora más.

—¡Alice! Venga, por favor… —pidió Emmett de nuevo, lanzándose casi encima de Bella, lo que se ganó un grito de la castaña—. ¿Por favor?

—¡Está bien! Pero sal de mi cama ahora mismo si no quieres que te rape mientras duermes —lo amenazó Bella, girando la cabeza hacia la derecha, donde su amigo estaba apoyado en su almohada.

—No te atreverías…

—Sólo dame la oportunidad, Emmett, y verás de lo que soy capaz —susurró a pocos centímetros de su cara, con la mirada más amenazante que pudo lograr—. Así que, por favor, aprende a cocinar.

—¡Está bien! —exclamó al bajarse de la cama, girándose hacia Alice—. Enana, soy todo tuyo. Haz de mí un chef de provecho.

—¿Estás de broma? Si esperas que siga ayudándote mientras me sigues llamando enana vas listo, grandullón. Voy a hacerme mi propio desayuno, ya te las apañarás —dijo, burlona, mientras se giraba y salía corriendo hacia la cocina.

—¡Alice, sé que no me dejarás morir de hambre! —gritaba Emmett detrás de ella. Bella rio, volviéndose a tapar con las mantas y dispuesta a aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de tener que enfrentarse a su primer día de trabajo.

.

Los primeros cuatro días de trabajo pasaron y Bella no podía estar más contenta. El lunes había cogido el metro que la llevaría hasta el barrio de Chelsea con el tiempo justo, aunque al final consiguió llegar a la hora. Gianna no estaba en casa, cosa que hizo que Bella, en cierto modo, se alegrara; no estaba de humor para aguantar sus aires de superioridad de nuevo. Fue Molly, la señora regordeta y bajita que le había abierto la puerta la primera vez que fue allí, quien le dio un pequeño tour por la casa hasta de llevarla hasta la habitación de Ariadne, donde Bella se encontró a la pequeña sentada encima de la alfombra, completamente rodeada de dibujos.

La pequeña Ariadne no podía ser más tierna, divertida y cariñosa. En aquellos días habían jugado y pintado más de que lo Bella lo había hecho nunca, y no se aburrió en ningún momento. Se sorprendió a sí misma cuando el martes se dejó hacer peinados de lo más extraños, pero a Ari le hacía ilusión jugar a las peluqueras con ella y Bella no se pudo negar a aquellos ojos verdes.

Todavía no conocía al famoso Carlisle. Sabía que era el dueño y director de una de las clínicas privadas más conocidas de Londres, pero nunca estaba en casa cuando Bella llegaba y nunca volvía antes de que ella se fuera de nuevo, y eso era pasado las nueve de la noche. Al menos esperaba poder verle el fin de semana; no por el hecho de conocerle, sino más bien para tener la certeza de que al menos Ari podía disfrutar de su compañía dos días a la semana. A Bella le daba miedo que la pequeña pasara demasiado tiempo sola o con gente que no era su familia más directa, como su padre, su hermano o su madre.

La madre de Ari y Edward era todo un misterio para ella. Ari hablaba muchísimo de ella, y por lo que Bella pudo entender, viajaba muchísimo y venía a Londres cada vez que podía. Por las pocas y cortas conversaciones –si es que podían llamarse así– que había tenido con Edward, pudo entender más o menos la situación: su madre era una pianista de gran reconocimiento internacional y se ganaba la vida yendo de gira por todo el mundo con una de las orquestas más prestigiosas de Reino Unido. Tenía una casa en Notting Hill y allí era donde volvía cada vez que la gira se lo permitía, llevándose con ella a sus dos hijos para pasar con ellos todo el tiempo posible.

Y Edward… Edward era _raro_. Se habían cruzado cuatro veces, una por día. El lunes entró en la habitación de Ari mientras ésta y Bella estaban ordenando todos los juguetes en diferentes cajas; se había unido a ellas y habían hablado un poco de esto y un poco de aquello, sin decirse realmente nada importante. El martes se cruzaron en la puerta de la entrada, cuando Bella llegaba con la carpeta de la universidad en la mano y su característico gorro azul justo cuando Edward salía para ir a estudiar con unos compañeros de clase. En aquella ocasión sólo pudieron preguntarse cómo había ido el día y despedirse con un poco de prisa. El miércoles, en cambio, la cosa había mejorado un poco. Bella estaba preparando la merienda de Ariadne en la cocina cuando Edward entró, completamente sudado y con la cara roja como un tomate.

—Oh… Bella, no esperaba que hubiera nadie en la cocina a estas horas —dijo, recuperando la respiración. Fue directo hasta la nevera y sacó una botella de agua de ella—. Es la hora de descanso de Molly.

—Sí, bueno, alguien tiene que darle la merienda al terremoto de tu hermana. —Bella sacó el vaso de leche del microondas y lo colocó en la barra de la cocina—. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

—No, no te preocupes —dijo, con una sonrisa cansada—. Además, tú estás aquí para estar con mi hermana, no para prepararme la merienda.

—Te equivocas… Estoy aquí para lo que se me necesite. Para cuidar de tu hermana, para hacer las camas, para cocinar en caso de que Molly me necesite y, por supuesto, para preparar la merienda si el señorito de la casa tiene hambre.

—No me llames señorito, Bella. Me hace sentir fatal —susurró, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Bella bajó la mirada, apenada—. No pasa nada, pero es que…

—Era una broma —dijo simplemente.

—No te preocupes, de verdad. Perdóname, he estado corriendo durante una hora y no sé ni lo que digo. No me lo tengas en cuenta, ¿vale? —Sonrió levemente a modo de disculpa—. Voy a darme una ducha. —Acabó de beber el contenido de la botella y la tiró a la basura—. Hoy puedes irte antes, si quieres. Tenía planeado llevar a Ari a visitar a unos amigos.

—Ah… Sí, claro, está bien —murmuró—. Gracias.

—Bella… —Se acercó un poco a ella, aunque no mucho. Todavía estaba sudado después de estar corriendo una hora y no quería acercarse demasiado a ella oliendo de aquella manera tan desagradable—. Me encanta ese vestido. El azul te queda perfecto —dijo, todavía sonriendo. Aquello era lo primero que había pensado al verla de pie en su cocina, con aquel vestido de terciopelo azul de corte _vintage_ combinado graciosamente con unas botas bajas negras. Un conjunto de lo más extraño y encantador—. ¡Ya nos veremos!

Su encuentro del jueves había sido en las escaleras mientras Bella corría hacia abajo para coger el metro a tiempo y Edward subía, cansado después de haber hecho su penúltimo examen.

.

—¡Bella, hola! —gritó Ariadne al verla entrar en su habitación el viernes. Se levantó del suelo con dificultad y corrió hacia ella—. ¡Hola, hola! —siguió gritando mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

—¡Ari! —Bella no se esperaba aquel recibimiento y se sorprendió, pero enseguida estrechó a la niña entre sus brazos. No hacía ni una semana que la conocía y ya le tenía muchísimo cariño—. Hola… ¿Cómo estás?

—¡_Etoy_ bien! —exclamó, separándose un poco de Bella—. ¿Vamos a jugar? _Edard_ me dijo que jugaría conmigo_ pedo_ se ha ido… —Su tono de voz se fue volviendo más triste a la par que terminaba la frase.

—Claro que sí, ¡para eso he venido! —Bella volvió a colocarla en el suelo y se sentó a su lado, dispuesta a pasar un día en compañía de aquel pequeño terremoto—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—¿Podemos pintar? ¡Quieropintar_ fodes_! —Bella rio al escuchar aquellas palabras tan graciosas.

—¿Flores? —preguntó, para ver si Ari conseguía empezar a pronunciar mejor.

—Sí, _fodes. _Quiero pintar_ fodes_ —contestó la pequeña, mirando a Bella con cara de _¿qué parte de lo que estoy diciendo no entiendes?_

—Es flores, Ari. Flo… res —Intentó pronunciarlo lo más claramente posible para que Ari lo repitiera.

—Flo… —dijo, con carita de concentración. Bella asintió, animándola así a seguir— … des.

—Bueno… Al menos hemos hecho un progreso con la ele, ¡muy bien! —Ari empezó a reír y volvió a lanzarse a los brazos de Bella. Ésta le devolvió el abrazo y la sentó en el suelo entre sus piernas, mirando hacia delante—. Venga, enséñame cómo pintar una flor y después lo intento yo, ¿vale?

—¡Vale!

Ari, todavía sentada entre las piernas de Bella, empezó a dibujar una gran flor rosa en uno de los folios que tenía en la alfombra delante de ella. Hablaba y hablaba sin parar sobre lo que estaba pintando, como si quisiera que Bella aprendiera a hacerlo de verdad, ¡como si Bella no supiera pintar una flor! Bella sonrió al ver la inocencia que desprendía Ariadne, y una idea empezó a dar vueltas en su cabeza.

¿Cómo Ariadne estaba siempre tan alegre y contenta en aquella casa tan grande donde nadie le hacía caso? Carlisle casi nunca estaba en casa –todavía no había podido conocerle–, Gianna no parecía querer ningún tipo de relación afectiva con la niña y su hermano le prometía que jugaría con ella y después desaparecía. ¿Cómo seguir siendo una niña feliz en una jaula de cristal?

.

El sábado llegó más rápido de lo esperado, trayendo con él un frío invernal que dejaba claro que quedaban apenas dos semanas para Navidad. Edward subió las escaleras de su casa, deseando darse una ducha para ponerse a estudiar cuanto antes para el examen que tenía el lunes, el último antes de las vacaciones.

Justo iba a entrar en el baño cuando escuchó la música proveniente de la habitación de su hermana. Se acercó poco a poco, extrañado de que aquella hora no estuviera en el parque con Bella, como casi cada tarde, o simplemente dibujando en el salón. Al pensar en que volvería a Bella no pudo más que sonreír levemente. Aquella chica bajita y divertida se había ganado el corazón y el cariño de su hermana pequeña en apenas unos días, y las pocas veces que había hablado con ella le habían bastado para saber que tenían muchas cosas en común, como el gusto en música o en literatura.

Siguió caminando y se paró justo delante de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Ariadne. Inclinó un poco la cabeza para poder ver el interior y la imagen que encontró le hizo sonreír como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

Su hermana estaba encima de la cama, vestida con uno de sus pijamas rosas, aunque le había añadido algunas cosas encima, como su tutú de ballet y una tiara de plástico que brillaba intermitentemente dependiendo de cuándo le daba la luz de la lámpara. Reía como una loca mientras saltaba en la cama, moviendo su pequeño cuerpo al ritmo de la canción que sonaba a un volumen bastante fuerte. Edward la reconoció enseguida ya que era una de las que más solía escuchar cuando era un niño. La canción resonaba en los altavoces mientras Bella cantaba desafinando bastante y Ariadne se inventaba la letra.

_All I know is what I'm missing__  
><em>_What I'm missing is your kissing__  
><em>_Are you listening?_

Bella estaba preciosa y graciosísima, moviendo sus caderas y su cabeza de lado a lado al ritmo de la canción, con uno de los rotuladores de Ariadne a modo de micrófono y un pañuelo atado alrededor de la frente como si fuera una auténtica _rockera_.

_Don't go, don't go telling me you're alright__  
><em>_There's no room for getting uptight!__  
><em>_Don't go saying that you're OK__  
><em>_when you're lonely_

Edward no aguantó más y entró en la habitación justo en ese momento, pillando a Bella y a su hermana por sorpresa. La primera dejó de moverse de pronto mientras que la pequeña Ariadne soltó una carcajada al ver a su hermano corriendo hacia ella. En un movimiento rápido la cogió en brazos y la colocó a un lado de su cadera, justo antes de empezar a bailar por la habitación mientras cantaba y miraba a Bella con una ceja alzada y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, en una clara invitación a que siguiera bailando como lo hacía antes.

_Baby, don't go telling me we're over__  
><em>_When you know you're my one and only lover__  
><em>_And I won't go saying that we're OK when we're__  
><em>_lost without each other__  
><em>_'Cause we're lost without each other__  
><em>_'Cause we're lost without each other_

Al ver que la castaña seguía sin moverse, Edward dejó a Ari en el suelo y se acercó rápidamente a Bella, cogiéndola desprevenida. En un ágil movimiento, enredó un brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura y agarró fuertemente su mano izquierda con su derecha. Siguió cantando sin despegar la mirada de la de Bella, mientras bailaba con ella alrededor de la habitación con la música y las carcajadas de Ari, quien se había subido de nuevo a la cama, de fondo.

—¡_Edard _está_ balando_ con Bella! ¡Sí, sí, _Edard_! —gritaba, feliz, sin dejar de bailar, meneando graciosamente su pequeño trasero—. ¡Bella, canta con _Edard_, baila con _Edard_!

Bella acabó rindiéndose. Se relajó, sonrió, perdió la vergüenza y empezó a bailar y a cantar, todavía en los brazos de Edward.

_I didn't mean to start the last big fight__  
><em>_You never should have hung up that night__  
><em>_All I want to do is make things right__  
><em>_Make it right__  
><em>_Listen, with all the choices that we chose to make__  
><em>_And all the promises we chose to break__  
><em>_We were busy making big mistakes, yesterday_

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! —La magia del momento se rompió cuando el grito de Gianna resonó por toda la habitación—. ¡He hecho una pregunta!

—Gianna… No hace falta que grites, te escuchamos perfectamente —gruñó Edward hacia la puerta, sin soltar a Bella—. Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo, ¿sabes lo que es eso?

Bella se soltó y corrió hacia el equipo de música para apagarlo. La habitación se quedó en silencio, lo cual añadió todavía más tensión a la escena que se desarrollaba entre Edward y Gianna. Ariadne se bajó de la cama y se acercó a Bella para abrazarse a sus piernas, mirando a la novia de su padre con cierto temor.

—No te hagas el listo, Edward. Uno de los clientes de tu padre está en mi despacho y se podía oír vuestro escándalo desde allí. Así que haz el favor de controlar a tu hermana, ¿quieres? Y tú —susurró, clavando su mirada en Bella—, deberías saber que estás aquí para trabajar, no para ponerte a bailar como si esto fuera un musical de Broadway, ¿entendido?

—Oye Gianna, tú no… —empezó a decir Edward, acercándose a ella con los ojos llameando debido al trato que estaban recibiendo Bella y Ari de su parte.

—Lo siento mucho, Gianna —lo interrumpió Bella—. No volverá a pasar.

—Más te vale, si es que quieres mantener el trabajo —dijo, antes de cerrar de un portazo.

* * *

><p>Voy a subir estos primeros capítulos muy seguido porque ya los tengo editados y listos para colgar, así que espero que os gusten mucho y que me digáis en los reviews qué opináis.<p>

Os recuerdo que podéis encontrarme en Twitter: (arroba)HeyVampireGirl

Un abrazo,

Cristina.


	3. Una semana más

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi propiedad y está registrada (con los nombres originales, no los de Stephenie Meyer). La copia total o parcial de su contenido está totalmente prohibida. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo.

* * *

><p><strong>| LA CHICA DEL GORRO AZUL |<strong>

**Capítulo 3. **_**Una semana más**_

—Joder, ¡no estábamos haciendo nada malo! —La voz de Edward sonó más dura de lo normal—. No sé quién se piensa que es, no puede llegar y pretender ser de la familia como si…

—Edward… —le advirtió Bella mientras echaba una mirada significativa a Ari, que seguía abrazada a su pierna—. No creo que sea buena idea decir esas cosas aquí y ahora.

—Sí, claro, lo siento. —Se arrodilló delante de su hermana e intentó sonreír lo más sinceramente posible—. ¿Estás bien, cucurucho? —Bella soltó una carcajada al escuchar el mote con el que Edward se había referido a su hermana—. ¡Eh! No te rías —dijo, subiendo la mirada hacia Bella—. Los cucuruchos de helado son lo mejor y Ari es mi preferido, ¿verdad que sí?

—¡Sí, soy tu _cucuducho_! —Ariadne rio y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano. Edward se levantó con ella en brazos, sonriendo, y toda la tensión de minutos atrás desapareció de golpe—. ¿Gianna está _efadada_, _Edard_?

—Sí, pero no contigo, ¿vale? —Acercó su cara a la de Ari y, en un gesto que hizo que el corazón de Bella se saltara un latido, rozó su nariz con la naricita de la pequeña—. Tengo que ir a darme una ducha y a estudiar, pero te quedas jugando con Bella.

—¿Cuándo _podé_ jugar con papi? —preguntó, pasando su mirada triste de Edward a Bella.

—Está trabajando… Pero mañana es domingo y si quieres puedo pedirle que no vaya al hospital para que podamos ir los tres al cine —susurró Edward, como si fuera un secreto.

—¡Sí, sí, cine, _quero_ cine! —Las carcajadas de Ari resonaron por toda la habitación.

Edward la dejó en el suelo, sonrió hacia Bella y salió de la habitación.

—Bueno, peque… ¡Vamos a jugar!

.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —Carlisle levantó la mirada hacia la puerta, donde la cabeza de su hijo se asomaba. Asintió—. Papá… Quiero pedirte una cosa.

—¿Tengo que preocuparme, Edward? —La voz de Carlisle sonó seria.

—No… Escucha. —dijo, sentándose en una de las sillas junto al escritorio de su padre—. Ari te echa de menos. Quería pedirte que mañana vayamos los tres al cine, como hacíamos con mamá. —Se dio prisa a seguir hablando cuando vio que Carlisle abría la boca para quejarse—. No te lo estoy pidiendo por mí, papá. Hazlo por Ari.

—Edward… —Carlisle se puso de pie, rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en él, justo delante de su hijo—. Mañana es domingo, pero tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos en la clínica y no puedo dejarlo para más adelante, ¿lo entiendes?

—¿Y tú entiendes que te estás perdiendo momentos importantes de la vida de tu hija? ¿Entiendes que Ari te necesita, papá? Sólo tiene dos años y medio, y ya es bastante duro ver a su madre sólo dos veces al mes como para no poder ver a su padre, que vive en su misma casa.

El enfado crecía dentro de él sin darle tregua. Edward se levantó para caminar lentamente hacia una de las estanterías del despacho, donde había varias fotos de Ariadne cuando era un bebé y de él mismo con sus padres.

—Tu madre no os ve más porque no quiere, Edward —contestó Carlisle.

—No te atrevas a culpar a mamá de todo esto —gruñó Edward, girándose hacia su padre—. No te lo voy a permitir, papá, ¡no te atrevas! —gritó.

—Cálmate, ¿quieres? Yo no he culpado a tu madre de nada, pero yo tengo mucho trabajo en la clínica y ella…

—¿Y ella no? Tú nunca has reconocido el esfuerzo de mamá, y por eso mismo te dejó. —Las palabras de Edward se clavaron en Carlisle como puñales—. Nunca entendiste que mamá ama la música y que ése es su trabajo. ¡Necesita viajar! —exclamó. Intentó calmarse y después se sentó de nuevo en la silla, mirando fijamente la foto de Gianna que estaba sobre el escritorio de Carlisle—. Nunca debiste pedirle a mamá que dejara su trabajo —susurró—. Fuiste egoísta y no podré perdonártelo nunca.

—Edward… —Carlisle se acercó a su hijo por detrás, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Pensar en Esme seguía doliendo como el primer día que pasó sin ella—. Ariadne era un bebé, yo sólo quería que tuviera a su madre cerca…

—¿Y por qué mamá tenía que estar en casa y tú no? ¿Tú podías pasarte el día entero metido en tu maldita clínica y mamá no podía trabajar en lo que amaba, papá? ¿Es eso? —El rencor se dejaba ver en cada palabra que salía de la boca de Edward, sin piedad ni descanso—. Al menos viene cuando puede, y pasa sus días libres con nosotros. ¿Puedo decir lo mismo de ti?

—Últimamente tengo más días libres, me esfuerzo todo lo que puedo para conseguirlos… —Carlisle parecía un niño pequeño intentando excusarse por su comportamiento.

—¿Y qué haces cuando consigues esos días? Los pasas con Gianna sabe Dios dónde.

—Eres tú quien no quiere venir, Edward —contestó, esta vez un poco más enfadado—. No voy a permitir que me digas lo que tengo que hacer, ¿estamos? Eres mi hijo y vives bajo mi techo, así que más te vale aceptar a Gianna en tu vida y dejar de poner a tu hermana en contra de ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward, un poco más alto de lo que esperaba. Se levantó de nuevo de la silla, sin poder estar allí quieto un minuto más. Iba a estallarle la cabeza—. ¿Que yo pongo a Ari en contra de Gianna? ¿Acaso has visto como trata a tu hija? ¡Es una bruja!

—¡No te permito que hables así de ella! —gritó Carlisle, ya sin intentar controlar el volumen de los gritos.

—¡Y yo no voy a permitir que esa mujer siga tratando así a mi hermana! Puede que a ti no te importe nada cómo está tu hija, pero es lo más importante que tengo en la vida y voy a cuidar de ella como sea.

Se habían ido alejando el uno del otro hasta terminar cada uno en una punta del despacho. Edward intentaba tranquilizarse. No podía entender que su padre estuviera tan ciego como para no ver qué clase de persona era Gianna. Él habría jurado que Carlisle quería a su madre más que a nada en este mundo, entonces… ¿Por qué no luchó por ella? ¿Por qué dejó que se fuera y empezó a salir con aquella bruja sólo un año después?

—¿Cómo puedes decir que Ari no me importa? —sollozó Carlisle, de espaldas a su hijo. Edward se acercó a él casi corriendo, preocupado—. Sois lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, Edward… Lo mejor, no lo dudes nunca.

—Entonces no lo entiendo, papá… —susurró—. Ni siquiera has conocido a la chica que se ocupa de Ari desde hace una semana. ¿Cómo quieres que crea que te importamos si no lo demuestras?

—Edward… Lo siento mucho, pero es tan difícil… —Carlisle se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Edward como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía—. Te prometo que la semana que viene saldremos los tres solos a algún sitio, ¿vale? —Se separó un poco de su hijo y se secó las lágrimas disimuladamente—. Pero no puedo aplazar lo de mañana.

—Está bien… No pasa nada. Si me prometes que iremos la semana que viene, no pasa nada.

.

Fueron tres suaves golpes en la puerta los que consiguieron sacar a Edward de su ensimismamiento. Murmuró un _adelante_ sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador, que mostraba un proyecto de logo que contaría un treinta por ciento de su nota final de la asignatura.

Supo que Bella estaba tras él antes de que ella hablara. Su característico olor afrutado inundó la habitación y consiguió sacarle una sonrisa. Una bandeja con un sándwich, un poco de fruta y un vaso de leche apareció en el escritorio a su lado y le pareció un gesto muy tierno de su parte; le recordó a cuando su madre le traía la merienda cuando era pequeño.

—Llevas aquí dos horas y pensé que tendrías hambre —susurró, como si tuviera miedo de romper el silencio que reinaba en la habitación—. No sé si te gustará, puedo hacerte otra cosa…

—No te preocupes, tampoco tengo hambre… Pero gracias. —Sonrió.

—Pareces cansado, ¿por qué no descansas un rato? Ari y yo vamos a ver una película cuando se despierte de su siesta. —Bella caminó hasta llegar a la cama de Edward y se sentó allí—. Puedes unirte.

—No, el lunes tengo el último examen del cuatrimestre y tengo que estudiar y terminar un proyecto —dijo, con voz cansada—. ¿Vas en la universidad?

Bella sonrió ampliamente al ver que Edward se interesaba por sus estudios. Haber entrado en la universidad era una de las cosas de las que se sentía más orgullosa, y de poder pagarla también.

—Estudio Periodismo, estoy en primero. ¿Y tú?

—Publicidad y Relaciones Públicas. Tercero —afirmó, orgulloso—. Entonces tienes… ¿Dieciocho años?

—Cumplí los diecinueve en septiembre, pero todavía se me sigue escapando que tengo dieciocho, por la costumbre.

—Te acostumbrarás a decir que tienes diecinueve cuando cumplas veinte, ¡nos pasa a todos! —Ambos rieron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Aquella intimidad que se había creado entre ellos les gustaba mucho y lo único en lo que podían pensar en aquel momento era en saber más cosas del otro—. Yo tengo veinte, cumpliré veintiuno en junio.

—Vaya… Publicidad, ¿eh? ¡Me parece una carrera apasionante! —exclamó. Edward alzó las cejas al ver su entusiasmo y Bella no tardó en sonrojarse—. Es que… Bueno, cuando tuve que escoger carrera, Publicidad era una de las opciones.

—¿Y qué te hizo decidirte por Periodismo? —preguntó Edward, realmente interesado. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante en su silla, para estar más cerca de ella y que aquella intimidad no se rompiera.

—Me encantaría estudiar Publicidad, pero no me veo trabajando en ese mundo en el futuro. Periodismo, en cambio… Es a lo que quiero dedicar mi vida, es mi sueño —terminó en un susurro.

—Se nota que amas tu carrera, eso está bien. —Edward se levantó para dirigirse hacia una de sus estanterías, donde cogió una carpeta con el logo de su universidad estampado en ella. Se sentó al lado de Bella en la cama, abrió la carpeta y extrajo de ella varios papeles llenos de dibujos—. Mira, necesito tu opinión. ¿Cuál te parece más apropiado para esta campaña? —Sacó otros dos papeles llenos de datos sobre la campaña publicitaria en la que estaba trabajando en aquel momento.

Bella cogió los papeles y empezó a leerlos, conteniendo una sonrisa enorme que luchaba por aparecer en su rostro. Edward confiaba en ella y tenía en cuenta su opinión. Estaba naciendo entre ellos una amistad sencilla y llena de matices, una relación más allá del hecho de que ella era la canguro de la hermana pequeña de él. Bella se sentía bien a su lado y tenía muchísimas ganas de saber más cosas sobre su vida, sus gustos y sus planes para el futuro. Edward quería conocer mejor a la chica del gorro azul, aquella chica tan dulce y tímida que había entrado en su vida una semana atrás y con la que tenía tantas cosas en común.

Ambos querían conocerse mejor, darle rienda suelta a aquella amistad que tan buena base estaba cogiendo, una base llena de confianza, risas y buenos momentos. Pero no todo iba a ser tan fácil, porque aunque las diferencias sociales entre ambos eran pocas y no importaban, había una mujer que las creía insalvables; una mujer que iba a encargarse personalmente de que aquella muchachita no tuviera un sitio en la familia Cullen.

.

Carlisle prometió pasar el domingo siguiente con sus hijos, así que, a la tarde siguiente, Edward, Bella y Ariadne se preparaban para ir al cine. Bella había insistido en que ella podía llevar a Ari para que Edward se quedara estudiando, pero él insistió; necesitaba distraerse un poco.

—Yo _pedo_ _ponémelo_ sola, _Edard_ —refunfuñó Ari cuando Edward fue a colocarle la bufanda y el gorro.

—Está bien, cucurucho. Eres una niña grande y puedes abrigarte sola. —Bella miraba la escena, divertida, sonriendo al pie de las escaleras. Edward la vio allí, con los ojos brillantes, el abrigo puesto y el gorro azul en la mano y no puso evitar acercarse a ella y quitarle el gorro de las manos—. Veamos, señorita. Hace frío, así que será mejor que te ponga esto.

Ari estalló en carcajadas al ver a su hermano poniéndole el gorro azul a Bella, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Edward sonreía al escuchar a su hermana, pero una sensación nueva se instaló en su pecho cuando terminó de colocarle el gorro y sus ojos se encontraron. La mirada de Bella, escondida tras sus largas pestañas, se encontraba con la suya desde unos centímetros más abajo. Sin saber por qué, pasó la mano suavemente por la colorada mejilla de ella, disfrutando de su calidez.

Ambos dejaron de escuchar las risas de Ari, sin poder salir de aquel momento tan íntimo y dulce. La mano de Edward en la mejilla de ella, la piel de Bella cada vez más colorada, dos pares de ojos incapaces de apartarse los unos de los otros…

Algo nació en aquel momento. Algo sin nombre y sin razón de ser, pero algo poderoso.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —preguntó Ari, tirando del abrigo de Bella.

—Sí… Nos vamos ya —murmuró Edward. Confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, le dio la mano a su hermana y caminó hacia la puerta, sabiendo que Bella vendría tras ellos.

Y lo hizo, no sin antes suspirar… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había sido aquella corriente que acarició todo su interior cuando la mano de Edward se posó en su mejilla?

.

El móvil de Edward sonó justo cuando doblaron la esquina de su calle, de vuelta a casa después de una tarde perfecta. Ari se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, dificultando que pudiera coger el teléfono. Bella, quien había estado muy callada y pensativa todo el camino de vuelta, extendió los brazos hacia él para que le pasara a Ari.

—¿Diga? —respondió, sin mirar quién era en el identificador de la pantalla.

—Edward, cariño —contestó una voz dulce al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Mamá! Iba a llamarte esta noche, ¿cómo estás? ¿Vienes pronto?

Bella y Esme rieron a la vez, cada una en una punta del mundo, al escuchar a Edward tan emocionado. Ari se acomodó mejor en los brazos de Bella y se abrazó a ella, todavía dormida. Edward tuvo que apartar la mirada de aquella imagen, porque se estaba acostumbrando demasiado y aquello no podía ser nada bueno.

—Estoy bien, ahora mismo estaba haciendo la maleta.

—¿Eso significa que…? ¡Dime que sí, por favor! Te echo muchísimo de menos…

—Llegaré a Londres el martes. ¿Vendréis conmigo?

—Tengo el último examen mañana, así que perfecto.

—Bien… Te tengo que dejar, cariño. Mañana cuando salgas del examen llámame y hablamos, ¿vale?

—Vale, mamá. Te quiero —dijo, cerrando los ojos.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, a ti y a tu hermana. Dale un beso de mi parte.

.

—¿Está dormida?

Edward estaba embobado en la entrada de la habitación de su hermana, mirando a Bella mientras ella le ponía el pijama a una muy dormida Ari y la metía en la cama. Bella se asustó al escucharlo y caminó hacia él, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas para no despertar a la pequeña.

—Sí, se ha despertado un poco mientras le ponía el pijama, pero ha vuelto a caer rendida.

Edward asintió, nervioso. Desde lo ocurrido aquella tarde no sabía cómo comportarse con Bella, aunque no quería que aquello estropease la amistad que estaba empezando a crecer entre ellos.

—Tienes la semana que viene libre. —Tras ver la cara de confusión de Bella, añadió—: Mi madre viene el martes y se queda hasta el lunes que viene, así que Ari y yo estaremos con ella esta semana, en su casa.

—Ah… Claro, vive aquí en Londres, ¿verdad? —preguntó, aunque enseguida se sonrojó. No quería parecer entrometida.

—Sí, tiene una casita en Notting Hill. Nos quedamos allí siempre que viene a la ciudad, para aprovechar el tiempo con ella —respondió Edward, sonriendo al pensar en su madre—. Bueno, la siguiente semana ya es Navidad y no tendrás que venir a trabajar, así que… Supongo que nos veremos el año que viene —intentó bromear, aunque no entendía por qué dolía pensar que no vería a Bella en tres semanas.

—Sí… Bueno, espero que te vaya bien el examen mañana, Edward —dijo Bella, bajando la mirada—. Dale un abrazo a Ari de mi parte, ¿vale? Cuando se despierte.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras, colocándose el gorro y el abrigo a riesgo de caer rodando al intentar hacer dos cosas a la vez. Edward, confundido por su reacción, corrió tras ella y logró frenarla antes de que saliera por la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó, confundido, girándola hacia él.

—Nada… —Bella intentó sonreír, sin éxito—. No sabía que no volvería a ver a Ari… y, bueno, a ti, hasta después de Año Nuevo… Eso es todo, Edward. No te preocupes —dijo. Intentó girarse de nuevo, pero Edward no se lo permitió—. En serio, no pasa nada.

—No, es que… Bueno… —Edward nunca se ponía nervioso, y había balbuceado más en presencia de Bella los últimos días que en toda su vida—. Que no tengas que venir a trabajar no quiere decir que no podamos vernos. Podemos quedar la semana que viene, me gustaría que conocieras a mi madre.

Esta vez fue el turno de Edward para sonrojarse. Había sonado de una manera diferente a como sonaba en su cabeza, y Bella no tuvo más remedio que reír. Aquello fue suficiente para que la incomodidad desapareciese entre ellos, dando paso a la complicidad que ya conocían.

—Me encantaría conocer a tu madre —dijo Bella. Edward sonrió—. Además, no creo poder estar tantos días sin ver a Ari… Echaría demasiado de menos a ese terremoto.

—Ella también te echaría de menos. Te quiere mucho —afirmó Edward, sabiendo que era verdad. Su hermana adoraba a Bella y se había adaptado tanto a ella que seguramente la echaría muchísimo de menos—. ¿Te parece si me das tu número? Así puedo llamarte para quedar un día.

—¡Claro! Genial, dame tu móvil. —Edward sacó el teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, se lo tendió y Bella apuntó dos números en él—. Ahí tienes, mi móvil y el número de casa, por si me quedo sin batería o no contesto.

—Vale.

—Si llamas a casa y contesta alguien que no soy yo… Lo siento. Tengo dos compañeros de piso un poco… —dudó, pensando en una palabra adecuada para definir a Alice y Emmett— … especiales, y hablar con ellos puede ser un poco estresante. No dejes que lo que te digan te afecte en lo más mínimo, ¿me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

Edward sonrió por enésima vez, sin saber qué más decir. Sonreír parecía una reacción natural cuando estaba con Bella y aquello le gustaba más de lo que debería. Le gustaba, mucho, aquello no podía negarlo aunque quisiera. Quería conocerla mejor, pasar más tiempo con ella… Y si el tiempo quería que su relación fuera diferente, lo sería.

—Bueno, entonces… Me voy ya. Es tarde —dijo Bella. Se mordió el labio en un gesto inconsciente y Edward no lo pudo evitar: subió la mano hasta el labio y lo acarició suavemente, liberándolo del agarre al que Bella lo había sometido—. Edward…

—Sí, claro. Hasta mañana, Bella. Te llamaré. —Se acercó despacio, para no asustarla, y depositó un beso en la suave mejilla de Bella, quedándose allí más tiempo de lo normal. A ninguno de los dos pareció importarle—. Ten cuidado.

—¡Siempre lo tengo! —exclamó, sonriendo.

La chica del gorro azul se alejó por la calle a paso rápido, sin poder borrar la sonrisa que se había instalado en su cara tras aquel beso tan inocente y cálido. Edward tardó unos cuantos minutos en entrar de nuevo a casa y, cuando lo hizo, sonrió de nuevo. Por millonésima vez.

* * *

><p>Aquí os dejo el tercero capítulo. Espero vuestros reviews, ya sabéis que son lo que nos da ánimo para seguir escribiendo.<p>

Podéis seguirme en Twitter: (arroba)HeyVampireGirl

Un abrazo,

Cristina.


	4. Nunca miento

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi propiedad y está registrada (con los nombres originales, no los de Stephenie Meyer). La copia total o parcial de su contenido está totalmente prohibida. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo.

* * *

><p><strong>| LA CHICA DEL GORRO AZUL |<strong>

**Capítulo 4. **_**Nunca miento**_

El lunes se presentó de manera muy diferente para Edward y para Bella. Mientras que el primero debía enfrentarse al último examen antes de empezar las vacaciones de Navidad, ella empezaba realmente las suyas, sin clase y sin tener que ir a casa de los Cullen para cuidar de Ari.

Estaba preocupada. Su madre, Renée, quería viajar junto a Phill a Londres para pasar las Navidades con ella, pero Bella sabía que eso significaba dejar a su padre solo y no quería ni oír hablar del tema. Que ella viajara a Estados Unidos tampoco entraba en discusión, porque no podía permitirse el viaje y también supondría dejar a Charlie solo en Londres. No, se quedaría en Londres con su padre y le diría a Renée que no hacía falta que viniera. Al fin y al cabo, se habían visto en septiembre, por su cumpleaños, y ninguno de ellos necesitaba gastarse tanto dinero sólo por pasar unos cuantos días juntos. A cambio, iría a pasar el verano a Nueva York con su madre.

Alice estaba irreconocible. Sumergida en los últimos exámenes de la universidad antes de las vacaciones, casi no salía de su habitación y tan siquiera se la escuchaba. Aquello era raro, _muy_ raro. Siempre se podía escuchar a Alice. Pero el haber escogido Enfermería tenía unas consecuencias, y a ellas se estaba enfrentando en aquel momento.

Emmett, al igual que Bella, ya había terminado sus exámenes. A pesar de estudiar Arquitectura, no parecía estresarse ni nada parecido en época de exámenes. Se lo tomaba con calma y su sentido del humor y su estado de ánimo no cambiaban en absoluto.

Bella pensaba en Edward mientras hacía su cama. ¿Habría terminado el examen? ¿Le habría ido bien? Aunque la pregunta que más rondaba por su cabeza era si realmente iba a cumplir con lo que dijo el domingo. ¿Se verían durante las vacaciones de Navidad?

Llevaba sólo unas horas sin estar con Ariadne y ya la echaba de menos. ¿Cómo se sentiría al empezar de nuevo las clases y no poder estar tanto tiempo con ella? Había llegado al acuerdo con Gianna de que cuando empezara las clases trabajaría sólo cuando la necesitaran; es decir, algunas tardes y fines de semana.

Su teléfono móvil vibró en la mesilla de noche, donde estaba cargándose. Bella corrió hacia él, abrió el mensaje y lo leyó:

| Examen hecho, Edward libre. ¿Te apetece un café? |

E.

Una sonrisa enorme se extendió por su rostro. ¡No hacía ni un día que no se veían, por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué se había puesto nerviosa? Se sentó en el borde de la cama recién hecha y tecleó la respuesta rápidamente:

| Mataría por un café. ¿Dentro de media hora en la Jones? |

B.

La Jones era la cafetería en la que Bella había trabajado durante los dos primeros meses de universidad. La nombró en una de sus conversaciones con Edward y él exclamó que hacían un café delicioso, así que sabiendo que él conocía el lugar no dudó en fijarlo como lugar de la _cita_.

| Dentro de media hora en la Jones.

Tendrás ese café sin necesidad de matar a nadie.

PD: más te vale llevar el gorro azul. ¡Lo echo de menos! (Y a ti también). |

E.

Bella soltó una carcajada. Con el móvil abrazado al pecho, se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama. Quería gritar y patalear como una adolescente, pero se contuvo. Volvió a leer el mensaje, miró de reojo el gorro azul colgado en el perchero y sonrió. Lo llevaría con ella a la Jones, por supuesto que lo haría; se pondría el gorro azul, entraría en la Jones y se tomaría un café con Edward, su amigo. Con su _amigo_… Con _su_ Edward.

.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? —preguntó Bella al llegar a la mesa, intentado recuperar el aliento.

—¡Eh, tranquila! —Edward rio al verla tan colorada y casi sin respiración—. ¿Acaso has venido corriendo?

—La verdad es que sí —admitió, un poco avergonzada. Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el respaldo de la silla—. Llego un poco tarde, lo siento.

—No te preocupes, anda. —Edward sonreía levemente mientras la vio sentarse en la silla a su lado. La Jones estaba medio llena y el ambiente era bueno, con el olor a café inundándolo todo—. ¿Qué vas a tomar?

—Ah, ¡no, no! Ya voy yo a por los cafés, he llegado tarde y te lo debo.

—De eso nada —dijo Edward. Se levantó y se acercó a ella, inclinándose a su lado—. Entonces, ¿qué tomarás?

—Todavía no he desayunado, así que… Un _mocca_ grande y un _muffin_ de arándanos, por favor.

—¡Marchando! —exclamó Edward, antes de alejarse hacia la barra para pedir el desayuno.

Bella suspiró en un intento de tranquilizarse. Se quitó el gorro azul, lo guardó en el bolso y se alisó las inexistentes arrugas de la falta de su vestido. Estaba nerviosa, ¿por qué negarlo? Era la primera vez que quedaba con Edward fuera de su casa y sin Ariadne. Incluso podría considerarse aquello que estaban teniendo como una _cita_. Edward podría haber quedado para celebrar el fin de sus exámenes con sus amigos o compañeros de clase, pero allí estaba, con Bella en la Jones, a punto de desayunar juntos por primera vez.

Edward volvió con dos humeantes tazas de café _mocca_ y las dejó sobre la mesa. Bella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa antes de volver a la barra a por los _muffins_. El de Edward era de chocolate y empezó a devorarlo en cuanto se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

—Vaya, alguien tiene hambre —dijo Bella al verlo comer de aquella manera.

—Deberías comerte el tuyo si no quieres que te lo robe —bromeó Edward, tapándose la boca mientras hablaba.

Bella todavía no había probado bocado, aunque dio un pequeño sorbo al café. Le gustaba comer despacio, disfrutar de los sabores y de las sensaciones. Con las manos entrelazadas alrededor de la taza de café, miraba a Edward con ojos brillantes. Se sentía tan bien a su lado… Podrían hablar durante horas y no se cansaría.

—¿Cómo ha ido el examen? —preguntó, realmente interesada.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba, la verdad —contestó, sonriendo. Bella estaba tan bonita aquella mañana que no podía apartar la mirada de ella—. Bella, ¿tienes fiebre o algo así? Te brillan mucho los ojos, y bueno, mi madre siempre dice que eso puede ser porque… —Bella soltó una carcajada, haciendo callar a Edward—. ¿Qué?

—Nada, Edward… Nada.

Edward se encogió de hombros, sonrió, terminó su _muffin_ y le robó un trozo al de Bella.

—¡Te lo advertí!

.

Una hora después, paseaban por las calles heladas de Londres con sus brazos rozándose cada pocos pasos. Iban en silencio, habían hablado ya suficiente durante el desayuno, y aunque todavía tenían cosas por decirse, parece ser que llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso. No hablaban, sólo caminaban, se tocaban sin querer y sonreían.

Edward decidió romper el silencio cuando estaban llegando a la parada de metro.

—Entonces… ¿Qué harás por Navidad?

—Quedarme en casa con mi padre —explicó, colocándose bien el gorro azul; se había movido un poco con el viento—. ¿Y tú y Ari?

—Mi madre viene el martes… —Bella asintió, instándolo a continuar— Y, bueno, supongo que pasaremos con ella Navidad y el día siguiente, y Fin de Año con mi padre.

—¡Eso es genial! —exclamó Bella, pasando la mano cariñosamente arriba y abajo por el brazo de Edward—. Así Ari podrá estar con los dos. Echa de menos a tu madre, siempre está hablando de ella.

—Ari siempre está hablando de todo. —Ambos rieron—. Bella, tú… —dudó—. ¿Te gustaría venir un día a casa de mi madre? Así podrías conocerla, y estar con Ari, bueno, si quieres, si no puedes no pasa nada, yo no…

—Claro que me gustaría, Edward. ¿Pero cuándo? El jueves es Navidad, así que tendría que ser mañana o el miércoles…

—¿Cuándo te va mejor? —preguntó Edward, cogiendo la mano de Bella entre las suyas. De repente el contacto a través del abrigo no era suficiente—. Puedes venir cuando quieras.

—Puedo ir a pasar un rato el miércoles por la tarde…

—Ven por la mañana y quédate a comer, ¿vale? —La idea pareció fascinarle, como si no hubiera salido de su cabeza. Parecía un niño pequeño—. Ari se pondrá muy contenta, y mi madre se muere por conocerte.

—Vale, iré. —Bella soltó una carcajada—. Y yo que pensé que estarías contento por perderme de vista hasta después de Navidades —bromeó.

Pero a Edward no pareció hacerle nada de gracia que bromeara de aquella manera, porque la sonrisa que había adornado su rostro segundos atrás desapareció, dando paso a un ceño fruncido.

—No te das cuenta de nada, ¿verdad? —susurró. Y entonces, sin que Bella lo esperara, estiró de ella y la abrazó tiernamente pero con fuerza—. Recuerda que estoy aquí y ahora contigo… Podría estar con mis amigos, pero estoy contigo.

—Lo sé… Lo sé —murmuró Bella, que sin poder reprimir el gesto, hundió el rostro en el pecho de Edward. Olía a café—. Y estoy muy contenta de que me enviaras ese mensaje.

—Fuiste la primera persona en la que pensé al salir del examen, y necesitaba un café. Dos y dos… —susurró, aguanto una carcajada.

—Son cuatro —respondió Bella, separándose un poco de él pero todavía con las manos en su pecho—, y tú eres idiota, Cullen.

Edward se acercó a su rostro inesperadamente, apoyando su frente en la de Bella.

—¿Realmente piensas eso, Swan? —Rozó su nariz con la de Bella lentamente y aquello la desarmó—. Mierda, ¿es normal sentir que tengo miles de bichos revoloteando en el estómago?

—¡Edward! —exclamó, riendo, aunque enseguida se puso seria—. ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Hay una cosa que quiero que sepas sobre mí, Bella… Y es que nunca miento, ¿vale? —Volvió a abrazarla y susurró en su oído—: Nunca.

.

—¿Viene mami?

—Sí, está a punto de llegar. ¿Tienes ganas de verla?

—¡Sí, _quedo _ver a mami!

Ari, con pasitos rápidos y con su mano firmemente agarrada a la de su hermano, caminaba al lado de Edward por la terminal del aeropuerto de camino a la puerta por la que saldría su madre en pocos minutos.

Al parecer el vuelo había aterrizado a su hora sin ningún problema, así que lo más seguro era que los pasajeros empezaran a salir en cualquier momento. Edward estaba muy nervioso por ver a su madre de nuevo; hacía ya cuatro meses que no la abrazaba y moría de ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos para sentirse de nuevo completo.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron y decenas de personas empezaron a desfilar arrastrando sus maletas y corriendo hacia sus familiares y amigos, que los esperaban al otro lado de la barrera. Ari daba saltitos intentando ver algo mientras Edward movía nerviosamente la pierna.

Y entonces unos ojos del color del caramelo fundido aparecieron entre la multitud, brillando, inquietos, buscando a las razones de su existencia. Cuando Esme vio a sus hijos al otro lado de la barrera, corrió arrastrando la maleta hasta ellos.

—¡Mami! —gritó Ari, soltándose del agarre de Edward y empezando a correr para encontrarse con Esme a medio camino.

—¡Mi amor! —Esme se arrodilló y recibió a Ariadne, a su trocito de vida, entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, aunque la sonrisa seguía en su sitio—. Mi vida, mi niña…

—¡Mami, mami, mami! —exclamaba Ari en los brazos de su madre, feliz.

Edward miraba la escena emocionado. Esme se separó de Ari y corrió hacia su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Era posible que hubiera cambiado tanto en cuatro meses? Estaba tan mayor, tan guapo…

—Edward… Mi niño —sollozaba contra su pecho mientras él la estrechaba fuertemente—. Te he echado tanto de menos, necesitaba tanto tenerte así…

—Mamá…

—¿Mami? —Ari los miraba preocupada—. ¿Por qué _llodas_? ¿No estás_ cotenta_ de estar aquí?

—¡Claro que estoy contenta! —exclamó, cogiéndola en brazos de nuevo mientras Edward se ocupaba de arrastrar su maleta hacia la salida—. Estoy feliz de veros, mi niña.

—¿Vamos a tu casa, mami? ¡_Quedo _jugar_ cotigo_!

Edward y Esme rieron al ver a Ariadne tan contenta y alterada. Esme estaba de nuevo en Londres, en su hogar… Con su familia. Aunque ésta no estuviera completa.

.

Aquella misma tarde, Edward guardaba su ropa en el armario de su habitación en la casa de Esme, en Notting Hill. Iba a pasar allí una semana y siempre preparaba una bolsa para él y otra para Ari para no tener que ir a su casa de Chelsea a por sus cosas cada vez que necesitaran un cambio de ropa. Ari había insistido a última hora en llevar alguno de sus juguetes, así que Edward iba encontrando muñecas entre su ropa.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó Esme desde la puerta de la habitación. Estaba sonriendo.

—Es tu casa, mamá.

—Nuestra casa —le corrigió su madre. Entró en la habitación y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, donde estaba toda la ropa esparcida esperando a ser guardada—. ¿Todo esto es para una semana? Parece una mudanza.

—Mamá, verás… —dudó, sentándose a su lado—. Quería pedirte una cosa.

—Lo que quieras. —Esme cogió las manos de su hijo entre las suyas y las acarició, como cuando era un niño y le explicaba cómo le había ido en el colegio—. Venga, sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea.

—He traído más ropa de la cuenta porque he pensado que, tal vez, si tú me dejaras… —Cogió aire, nervioso—. ¿Podría quedarme aquí algunos días cuando tú no estés? Quiero decir, cuando esté de exámenes o cuando necesite estar solo…

—¿Tienes problemas en casa, Edward? —preguntó Esme, preocupada.

—No es eso… Es sólo que en casa de papá siempre hay gente, ¿sabes? Gianna trabaja desde allí, el servicio… Nunca puedo estar solo.

—Sigo sin entender por qué necesitáis servicio. —Esme se levantó de la cama, molesta—. ¿Esa mujer no sabe cocinar? ¿No limpia, no hace nada?

—Es una bruja, mamá. Por supuesto que no hace nada —susurró Edward, enfadado al pensar en aquella mujer—. Lo único bueno que ha hecho fue contratar a Bella… Al menos Ari está con alguien bueno y de confianza mientras yo no puedo estar con ella.

—¿Bella es la chica que cuida de Ari? —Edward asintió, intentando aguantar una sonrisa. Era una reacción natural al pensar en ella—. Casi no me has hablado de ella. Dime, ¿cómo es?

—Es maravillosa, mamá… Es impresionante lo bien que se lleva con Ari, parece que han estado siempre juntas.

—Ya… —susurró Esme, sonriendo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Edward y se sentaba de nuevo a su lado—. Maravillosa, ¿eh? No sabía que podías sonreír tantas veces en un minuto.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó, avergonzado. Volvió a sentirse como cuando tenía quince años y le confesó a Esme que le gustaba una chica de su clase—. No empieces. Somos amigos y ella se porta bien con Ari.

—Sí, y te gusta.

—Mamá…

—Mamá nada, Edward. ¿Cuándo vas a presentármela? —preguntó Esme, con las cejas levemente alzadas en un gesto divertido.

—Para qué, ¿para que la interrogues y me vendas como el mejor partido de Londres? —bromeó.

—¿Por quién me tomas? Sólo quiero conocer a la persona que se ocupa de pasar tiempo con mi hija —dijo Esme, intentando sonar seria.

Madre e hijo se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas que inundaron la casa de vida. Esme estaba de vuelta, y con ella había traído la normalidad y la sencillez a la vida de Ari y Edward de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Como dije, voy a ir subiendo los capítulos rápido, en cuanto los tenga editados, para llegar cuanto antes a los capítulos nuevos. A ver si así me vuelvo a ganar vuestra confianza, que veo que va a ser difícil, aunque ya no puedo pedir perdón más veces por haber desaparecido de esa manera.<p>

Solo que entendáis que todos tenemos una vida y que tenemos nuestras razones para actuar como lo hacemos, aunque no sepáis la razón. Intentad ser comprensivas.


	5. Un artista en Notting Hill

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi propiedad y está registrada (con los nombres originales, no los de Stephenie Meyer). La copia total o parcial de su contenido está totalmente prohibida. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo.

* * *

><p><strong>| LA CHICA DEL GORRO AZUL |<strong>

**Capítulo 5. **_**Un artista en Notting Hill**_

—¿Diga? —contestó Bella, apartando el libro que había estado leyendo.

—Bella, soy yo.

—¡Papá! ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, cariño. Te llamaba para confirmar lo del jueves. —La voz de Charlie sonó precavida, como si temiera que la respuesta fuera que todo se había cancelado—. ¿Vendrás a casa?

—Claro que iré, papá. ¿Con quién más iba a pasar Navidad? —respondió Bella, sonriendo.

—No lo sé… Con tus amigos, por ejemplo. A veces siento que te aburres cuando estamos los dos solos, y eres joven; no quiero que desperdicies estos días importantes con el viejo de tu padre.

—¡Papá! No digas tonterías.

—Bueno, bueno… No te enfades, cariño —bromeó—. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿El trabajo va bien?

—Sí, todo bien… Ariadne es un amor de niña y no da problemas de ningún tipo. La verdad es que me lo pone fácil.

—¿Y la bruja de Gianna? ¿Es tan horrible en casa como cuando viene a la oficina?

—No hables así de ella… Casi no la he visto, así que no sé si es tan mala como dicen por ahí —mintió. No quería preocupar a su padre—. El trabajo me gusta, y me permitirá estudiar cuando empiecen las clases después de vacaciones. Es perfecto, no te preocupes.

—Está bien… —Charlie suspiró—. Tengo que dejarte. Cuídate mucho, ¿eh? Nos vemos el jueves, pequeña.

—Adiós, papá. ¡Te quiero!

.

El martes pasó rápido. En la pequeña casa de Notting Hill nadie paró quito durante todo el día: Esme colocó su ropa en el armario, Edward hizo lo mismo con la suya y la de Ari y la pequeña pasó todo el día dibujando en el salón. Cuando Esme y Edward terminaron y lo tuvieron todo en su sitio, decidieron que un poco de limpieza no vendría mal. La casa llevaba varias semanas sin cuidados y si iban a pasar allí una semana querían que al menos estuviera en un estado decente. Ari los perseguía queriendo ayudar, y al final le entregaron un trapo que utilizó para _limpiar_ todo lo que se le ponía por delante.

La tarde fue mucho más tranquila. Pasaron horas en el sofá, hablando de todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas mientras habían estado separados, jugando con Ari y viendo algunas películas.

Edward estaba nervioso. Había quedado con Bella de pasar el miércoles en casa de Esme, pero no tenía noticias suyas desde el lunes, cuando su relación había tomado un matiz un poco extraño que era incapaz de entender. Ambos tenían el número del otro, pero ninguno se había atrevido a llamar. _¿Y si se ha olvidado? ¿Y si tiene otros planes mejores? _

Edward, tumbado en su cama mirando fijamente el techo, decidió que era su turno de dar un paso. Así que se levantó, cogió su teléfono móvil y buscó el número que aquellas manos pequeñas y pálidas habían guardado hacía ya dos días.

Un tono, dos… ¿Y si no lo lleva encima? ¿Y si…?

—¿Edward?

Oh. _Bella_. ¿Se podía echar de menos a una persona en tan solo un día y medio? ¿O es que se estaba convirtiendo en un cursi sin remedio?

—Eh… hola. Sí, soy yo. Ya sabes, Edward —balbuceó. _¿En serio, Edward? ¿Puedes ser más idiota?_

—Vale, me ha quedado claro que eres tú —bromeó Bella. Soltó una carcajada que hizo sonreír a Edward—. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien. —Se quedaron en silencio durante varios segundos, nerviosos—. En realidad te llamaba para confirmar lo de mañana.

—Pareces la secretaria de mi médico cuando llama para recordarme los chequeos —dijo, riendo. Edward se quería morir de la vergüenza—. Entonces… ¿Voy mañana por la mañana? Puedo ir por la tarde, no quiero molestar a la hora de comer y…

—¡No! No te preocupes, quiero que vengas a pasar el día. De verdad.

—Vale… ¿A qué hora? Y tienes que darme la dirección.

Quedaron a las once en casa de Esme y hablaron durante unos minutos más. Parecía que hablar a través del teléfono no les hacía sentirse cómodos, preferían el cara a cara. Cuando colgaron, cada uno pasó lo que quedaba de día intentando matar el tiempo para que éste pasara lo más rápido posible.

.

El timbre de la acogedora casa en Notting Hill resonó por toda la primera planta, y Ari enseguida se puso a gritar para que Edward bajase de su habitación y abriese porque ella no llegaba al picaporte y, además, no tenía permitido abrir la puerta.

Esme, que se encontraba en la cocina empezando a preparar la comida, sonrió tiernamente al escuchar los rápidos y nerviosos pasos de su hijo al bajar las escaleras. Edward corrió hacia el estrecho pasillo de la entrada, donde Ari esperaba impaciente la llegada de Bella. Su hermano la cogió en brazos con un movimiento rápido y abrió la puerta de par en par, justo cuando Bella se disponía a volver a presionar el timbre.

—¡Bella! ¡Hola, hola! —Ari estiró sus bracitos hacia ella y se lanzó a sus brazos. Bella no dudó ni un segundo en abrazarla, para después colocarla mejor en su cadera—. Estás muy _gapa_.

—Tú sí que estás preciosa. ¿Y ese vestido?

—¡Me lo ha _compado_ mami! —exclamó entre risas. Volvió a abrazarse al cuello de Bella y allí se quedó, acariciando suavemente uno de los mechones que se escapaba de su gorro azul.

—Ven, pasa. Hace frío. —Edward sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez aquella mañana. Una vez dentro, estiró los brazos hacia su hermana, quien parecía reticente a soltarse de Bella—. Venga, cucurucho. Bella tiene que quitarse el abrigo y no puede contigo enrollada en su cuerpo como un monito.

—No soy un monito. —Ari volvió a los brazos de su hermano y se abrazó a él, mientras Bella colgaba el abrigo, el bolso, la bufanda y el gorro en el perchero de la entrada—. Soy tu _cucuducho_ —sentenció, y soltó una risita aguda que provocó las risas de Bella y Edward.

—Ve con mamá… —La dejó en el suelo—. Y dile que enseguida vamos, ¿vale?

—¡_Vade_!

—Le cuesta pronunciar la ele, pero en cambio dice tu nombre a la perfección. No lo entiendo —murmuró Edward, todavía sin moverse del estrecho pasillo, viendo cómo Ari corría hacia la cocina. Bella sonrió tímidamente—. ¿Cómo estás? —Se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, despacio—. Hola...

—Hola —murmuró Bella contra su pecho—. Hace un frío terrible. Pensé que iba a morir congelada en el metro.

—¿Te ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí? —preguntó, separándola un poco pero sin soltar su mano.

—No, para nada. La casa es preciosa, por cierto. He muerto de envidia en cuanto la he visto un poco más de cerca.

—Crecí aquí —dijo Edward, apoyado contra la pared—. Es el único hogar de verdad que he conocido.

—Pero dijiste que habías pintado la escalera de la casa de Chelsea cuando tenías cuatro años. ¿No has vivido allí desde pequeño? —preguntó Bella, interesada.

—No, la casa de Chelsea era de mis abuelos, los padres de mi padre. Siempre han tenido mucho dinero y no dudaron en comprar una mansión en uno de los barrios más caros de Londres —explicó—. Pero cuando nací yo, mis padres decidieron empezar de cero sin depender de mis abuelos y compraron esta casa. Lo de la escalera fue durante unas vacaciones de verano. A mis abuelos les gustó y me dejaron seguir.

—¿Y por qué ahora vivís allí?

—Mis abuelos murieron en un accidente de coche un año antes de que mis padres se separasen, así que después mi padre nos llevó con él y mi madre se quedó con esta casa, para los días libres de sus giras.

—Vaya… Bueno, a mí también me gusta más esta casa. Se nota que es un hogar.

—Pero si todavía no has visto nada —bromeó Edward, volviendo a abrazarla—. Gracias por venir, Bella.

—¿Edward? —Esme apareció en el pasillo y Edward y Bella se separaron rápidamente, sin esperarse la interrupción—. ¡Oh, lo siento! Tardabais mucho y…

—No te preocupes, mamá. Mira, ella es Bella.

—Oh, cariño, estaba deseando conocerte… —susurró. Se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo tierno y suave, lleno de significados que Bella no supo descifrar en aquel momento—. Soy Esme.

Bella no podía reaccionar. ¿De verdad aquello estaba pasando? ¿Ella era…?

—¿Esme Platt? ¿Tu madre es Esme Platt? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia Edward. Él sonrió torcidamente y un poco avergonzado—. Oh, Dios mío. Lo siento. Lo siento, de verdad. Pero es que soy una gran admiradora de su música. Su manera de tocar el piano es absolutamente… —suspiró, emocionada—. Impresionante.

—Vaya, no es normal que la gente de vuestra edad se interese por la música de este tipo. Ya sabes, soléis escuchar _rock_, _punk_, _pop_ y todas esas cosas —bromeó Esme, cogiendo la mano de Bella—. Pero muchas gracias por tus palabras, Bella.

—El verano pasado fui a un concierto suyo, ¿sabe? En Nueva York. Fue una de las cosas más bonitas que he visto y escuchado en toda mi vida.

—Edward, ¿tu amiga me está hablando de usted? —preguntó, intentando parecer enfadada, aunque sin éxito alguno—. Bella, cariño, háblame de tú. Y venga, entrad, tenéis que ayudarme a preparar la comida.

Esme se alejó de ellos despacio, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro en forma de corazón. Bella parecía una chica sencilla y sensible, y la expresión de Edward y sus ojos brillantes mirándola fijamente no habían pasado desapercibidos para su madre. ¡Una madre sabía esas cosas! Bella iba a ser alguien importante en las vidas de sus hijos, y, por lo tanto, en la suya. Así que tenía que conseguir que se sintiera como en casa.

Edward no tardó en adentrarse en la casa, con Bella detrás de él.

—Esme Platt es tu madre. No me lo puedo creer —murmuró Bella al entrar en el salón—. ¡Esme Platt!

—No sabía que conocías su música… Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, pero es que… Bueno, he quedado como una fan idiota y ahora no sé cómo remediarlo —dijo, preocupada.

—Eh… —susurró al girarse hacia ella, parando sus pasos—. No te preocupes, ¿vale? Fuera de los escenarios es sólo Esme, mi madre. Y ya está. Así que, por favor, tranquila.

—Vale… Lo siento. No pasa nada, vamos.

.

—Yo _tamén _quiero cocinar.

Ari estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina, completamente enfurruñada y con los bracitos cruzados. Era una imagen la mar de graciosa para los tres adultos que la miraban desde diferentes puntos de la cocina, y sus sonrisas y carcajadas sólo hacían que enfadarla más. Bella cortaba las verduras y se las iba pasando a Esme, quien las mezclaba con la salsa para hacer el relleno de la lasaña. Edward, al lado de Ari en la mesa, preparaba una macedonia de fruta que sería el postre.

—Ten, cucurucho. Un trocito de plátano —dijo, ofreciéndole un trozo de fruta que acababa de cortar. Ari miró mal a su hermano, debatiéndose internamente entre seguir enfadada o simplemente meterse el trozo de plátano en la boca. Al final optó por la segunda opción—. Muy bien. ¿Está bueno?

—¡Está_ dico_! —exclamó, olvidando su enfado de segundos atrás.

—Que Ariadne adore la fruta es una bendición —explicó Esme, dirigiéndose a Bella, mientras seguían preparando la lasaña—. Edward se negaba a probarla. Ahora la devora, por cierto.

—¡Mamá! —gritó, avergonzado.

—¿Qué pasa? Todavía no le he enseñado tus fotos de cuando eras bebé, así que no creo que debas quejarte todavía, ¿no crees?

—Eso es chantaje —murmuró, tan enfurruñado como había estado Ari minutos atrás.

—Tú lo has dicho, hijo. Chantaje de madre puro y duro.

Bella era testigo de la escena desde fuera, como si no formara parte de ella. Esme y Edward no hacían nada para dejarla de lado –al contrario, la incluían en las conversaciones–, pero había pasado tantos años sin sentirse parte de una familia de verdad que para ella era muy extraño aquella complicidad que había entre ellos.

.

Una vez que la lasaña estaba en el horno y la macedonia en la nevera, Edward llevó a Bella al piso de arriba mientras Esme y Ari jugaban en el salón. Tenían una media hora hasta que la comida estuviera lista, así que un pequeño tour por la casa parecía la opción más correcta.

A Bella le encantó la casa. Las habitaciones no eran muy grandes y la casa tenía tres pisos debido a lo estrecha que era —como la mayoría de las casas de Notting Hill—, pero estaba decorada de una manera tan hogareña y diferente que todo lo demás no importaba en absoluto.

Los pasillos y las paredes de las escaleras estaban repletos de fotografías y dibujos hechos claramente por un niño; algunos estaban firmados con una E y otros con una A, y habían sido tratados como auténticas obras de arte, enmarcados y colgados junto a láminas de cuadros famosos o simplemente fotografías familiares.

Éstas eran las más abundantes. La mayoría eran de Edward, desde que era un bebé hasta su graduación en el instituto, aunque Ariadne se llevaba también bastante protagonismo. Bella miró, asombrada, que Carlisle formaba parte de todas aquellas imágenes. Nunca lo había visto de aquella manera: abrazado a Edward cuando éste tenía unos cuatro años, ambos sonriendo a la cámara; en otra, una Ariadne de horas de vida dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su padre, quien la miraba embobado y emocionado.

Carlisle parecía tan diferente… Vestido de manera informal, con el pelo despeinado y siempre sonriendo. Bella lo había conocido con su eterno traje, el pelo engominado hacia atrás y una mueca en el rostro que mostraba lejanía y un poco de tristeza, así que verlo de aquella manera, tan… _normal_, fue extraño para ella.

—Ven, vamos a mi cuarto —susurró Edward, no queriendo asustarla. La había visto tan concentrada mirando las fotos, una por una, que no quiso interrumpir aquel momento. Cogió su mano en un gesto casi involuntario—. Por aquí.

Caminaron en silencio por el estrecho pasillos, lleno de fotos y dibujos también, hasta llegar a la puerta que se encontraba al fondo del todo. Edward, nervioso, dejó que Bella entrara primero.

—Oh… Edward, esto es… —susurró, casi sin voz.

La habitación no era tan grande como la de la casa de Chelsea, pero Bella sintió que cada centímetro cuadrado gritaba _Edward_. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul, ni muy claro ni muy oscuro. La cama estaba en una esquina y parecía lo menos importante de toda la habitación. Un gran escritorio, lleno de libretas y libros, se encontraba bañado por el sol de diciembre, bajo la ventana. Un armario empotrado en la pared de la derecha, un equipo de música al lado del escritorio, y después… Después estaban los cuadros.

Un caballete, que años atrás había sido blanco, descansaba en la esquina derecha de la habitación, donde la luz de la ventana llegaba con menos intensidad. En él había un lienzo en blanco, completamente sin utilizar; ni una mancha, ni una gota de pintura, lo cual contrastaba muchísimo con todas las manchas de pintura de diferentes colores que le daban al caballete aquel aspecto tan personal. Alrededor del caballete, en el suelo, varios lienzos se amontonaban de manera desordenada, muchos de ellos sin terminar, como si fueran esbozos que no han salido bien. El único patrón que se repetía en todos ellos eran los colores: marrones y azules, y algunos toques de verde.

Bella se acercó a los lienzos inconscientemente. Los miró de cerca, maravillada. Edward la miraba desde la puerta, nervioso y con el labio entre los dientes, sin saber muy bien qué decirle sobre todo aquello. Bella sabía que le gustaba pintar, pero nunca habían hablado de la verdadera importancia de la pintura en su vida. Además, aquellos lienzos… Ella no podía saber nada; no podía saber que desde la conocía había estado soñando con una composición de azules y marrones, y que ella tenía mucho que ver en ello; tampoco podía saber que no había sido capaz de captar aquel sueño y plasmarlo en un lienzo.

—No están terminados, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella, sacando a Edward de su aturdimiento momentáneo.

—¿Eh? No, son sólo esbozos… No logro que salga nada bueno.

—¿Qué intentas pintar?

—Eso es lo malo, que no tengo ni idea. —Se acercó a ella para mirar los lienzos de más cerca—. Pero no importa, últimamente he dejado la pintura un poco de lado.

—¿Por qué? —Bella se giró hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Tienes que pintar, Edward. Estos son esbozos, pero aquellos —señaló a otro montón de lienzos, ya terminados, acumulados en otra de las esquinas— son asombrosos. De verdad, no suelo mentir en estas cosas.

—Este curso tengo demasiado trabajo en la universidad, y he estado teniendo unos sueños muy extraños últimamente que no me dejan concentrarme.

—¿Sueños? ¿Y por qué no aprovechas y los pintas?

_Es lo que intento, Bella… Intento pintarlos, pero estás en todas partes. No soy incapaz de plasmarte en un lienzo sin dejarme algún detalle de todo lo que siento cuando cruzas mis sueños. No puedo…_

—No es sólo eso. Tampoco consigo inspirarme en la casa de Chelsea. Es imposible pintar algo en condiciones con Gianna en el piso de abajo gruñendo órdenes a un servicio que no necesitamos.

—¿Y no puedes, no sé, venir aquí de vez en cuando? Para distraerte, y pintar.

—Ayer hablé de eso mismo con mi madre. Ven, siéntate. —Le ofreció la silla del escritorio y Bella se sentó, mientras que Edward prefirió sentarse al borde de la cama—. Al final conseguí que me diera las llaves y el permiso para venir siempre que quiera, para estudiar o lo que sea.

—¿Esme no quiere que vengas cuando ella no está? —preguntó, confundida.

—No, no es eso. Ella suele estar mucho tiempo fuera del país, y no quiere que pase más tiempo aquí que en casa con mi padre. Tiene miedo de que lo deje solo demasiado tiempo, o que deje de quererle por todo lo que nos hizo —confesó, cerrando los ojos mientras susurraba las últimas palabras.

Bella estaba incómoda, y Edward lo notó enseguida. En cuanto abrió los ojos y la vio removiéndose en la silla, son saber hacia dónde mirar, se arrepintió enseguida de haber dicho aquello sobre Carlisle. Había tantas cosas que quería contarle… Pero todo a su tiempo, pensó.

—Gianna quiere montar una exposición en casa con todos mis cuadros, para darme a conocer en los círculos artísticos de la ciudad y ver si vende alguna de mis pinturas, por supuesto.

El cambio de tema había sido un poco brusco, pero Bella se lo agradeció en silencio.

—¿Y tú qué opinas?

—Que es una pérdida de tiempo. Yo lo hago porque me gusta, no quiero sacar dinero de mis pinturas porque entonces se convertiría en algo así como un trabajo, y no es lo que quiero.

—Pero podrías donar el dinero… Hay muchas causas que valen la pena, y podrías ayudar.

—¿Me ayudarías a elegir dónde donar el dinero? —preguntó Edward, un poco más animado—. Quiero dejárselo bien claro a Gianna antes de organizar nada, porque no me fío de sus intenciones.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Gianna no me soporta, igual que yo no la soporto a ella. Me parece muy extraño que, sin venir a cuento, quiera organizar una exposición para dar a conocer mis pinturas. ¿Qué saca ella de todo esto? No pienso dejar que la gente tenga que pagar para venir, y no voy a quedarme con el dinero de los cuadros. Entonces, ¿qué consigue ella? Eso es lo que me preocupa.

—Puedes preguntárselo —dijo Bella inocentemente, a lo que Edward no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír—. ¿Qué pasa? Sería lo más lógico.

—No hay nada lógico en intentar sacarle una sola verdad a Gianna, Bella… Es una bruja, y estoy segurísimo de que tiene tanto interés en la exposición porque ella sacará algo a cambio. No lo dudes.

—Bueno, no te preocupes por eso ahora. ¡Mañana es Navidad! —exclamó, con los ojos brillantes como los de una niña pequeña—. ¿Qué planes tienes?

—Nada diferente… Tendremos que aguantar a Ari todo el día con sus juguetes nuevos.

—Vaya, buena suerte con eso —dijo, divertida. Ambos rieron—. Hablando de Ari y de regalos, tienes que ayudarme en algo.

—¿En qué?

—Le he comprado algo. ¿Podrías ponérselo esta noche en el árbol?

—No tenías que comprarle nada, Bella…

—Pero quería hacerlo —dijo, un poco molesta—. Venga, déjame tener este capricho, ¿vale? Se lo compré porque me hacía ilusión que lo tuviera.

—¿Qué es?

—Es un libro. Bueno, un cuento. Mi preferido de cuando era pequeña. _Donde viven los monstruos_, ¿te suena?

—¿Que si me suena? —preguntó Edward, emocionado—. ¡Me encantaba! Mi padre solía leérmelo de vez en cuando antes de dormir. No sé por qué nunca se lo he leído a Ari. Le va a encantar, en serio.

Hablaron durante unos minutos más, hasta que Esme subió para avisar de que la comida estaba lista. Comieron todos en la cocina, el lugar de reunión por excelencia en la familia Cullen-Platt —cuando todavía eran los Cullen-Platt con todos sus integrantes— y las horas de la sobremesa se alargaron más de lo esperado. La conversación salía fluidamente y las risas no faltaron. Bella insistió en ayudar a Esme a recoger la cocina, y Edward fue al salón con Ari, donde iban a _preparar todo lo necesario para una tarde de cine_, en palabras de Edward.

—Esme, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —preguntó Bella mientras colocaba los platos en el lavavajillas, un poco avergonzada.

—Claro, cariño. Dime.

—Verás, le he comprado un regalo de Navidad a Ari, pero a Edward no le he comprado nada. Y después de ver su cuarto se me ha ocurrido una idea, pero tendría que salir y volver antes de que cierren las tiendas, y no sé cómo hacerlo sin que sospeche nada.

—Veamos. —Esme dejó encima del mármol las ollas que estaba guardando y se acercó a Bella, pensando en un plan para que Edward no se enterase de nada—. Podrías decirle que te han llamado de la universidad y que tienes que ir urgentemente a recoger algunos papeles o algo así, y que volverás en un rato. Así podrías ir a comprar lo que quieras, vuelves y yo lo escondo hasta mañana. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Que eres un genio! —exclamó Bella, que sin poder evitarlo abrazó a Esme fugazmente—. Oh, lo siento, yo no…

—Ni se te ocurra pedirme perdón por darme un abrazo, Bella —dijo, intentando aparentar estar molesta. Después sonrió—. Venga, que empiece el espectáculo. Espero que seas una buena actriz.

Ambas rieron y Bella salió de la cocina para contarle a Edward que tenía que ir a la universidad a recoger unos papeles, pero que estaría de vuelta en una hora más o menos. Edward no sospechó nada, aunque se ofreció a acompañarla y ella se puso un poco nerviosa, pero al final todo salió como Esme y Bella habían planeado y al cabo de una hora Bella estaba de vuelta, con una bolsa en la mano.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Edward, intentando ver el interior de la bolsa.

—No es nada, sólo un regalo para Charlie. La tienda me pillaba de camino y he aprovechado para recogerlo. Lo tenía encargado desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Esme los escuchaba desde el sofá y soltó una carcajada silenciosa al ver a Bella tan nerviosa frente a la curiosidad insaciable de Edward. Se veían tan bien juntos… Edward volvía a ser su niño grande, aquel que le daba besos cada vez que la veía por la casa y que se pasaba el día sonriendo. Y Esme sospechaba muy seriamente que aquella chica del gorro azul y ojos marrones tenía mucho que ver.

.

—Bueno… Pásalo bien mañana. Y Feliz Navidad —susurró Edward, tiritando un poco, en la puerta de casa.

La tarde había pasado rapidísimo y la noche había llegado antes de que se dieran cuenta. Ari, después de ver una película y de pasarse más de dos horas jugando con Bella y Edward, había caído rendida en los brazos de su madre mientras hablaban de la universidad y de lo que iban a hacer en las vacaciones.

Cuando Edward subió a Ari al piso de arriba para meterla en la cama, Bella aprovechó para darle el paquete a Esme, quien rápidamente fue a esconderlo en su habitación. Ambas sonrieron, cómplices, y se despidieron, no sin antes prometer que volverían a verse antes de que terminara las vacaciones y Esme tuviera que irse de nuevo.

Y allí estaban Edward y Bella, en las escaleras de entrada a la casa, despidiéndose.

—Sí. Feliz Navidad. Y ya me irás informando sobre la exposición, ¿verdad?

—Claro… No te preocupes, te mantendré informada.

El silencio volvió a imponerse entre ellos. Hacía muchísimo frío y ambos tiritaban, aunque Edward, al no llevar abrigo, lo hacía un poquito más. Bella cogió aire, nerviosa.

—¿Intentarás terminar el cuadro? Me encantaría que lo hicieras.

—Puedo intentarlo… Pero no puedo prometerte nada.

—Vale, me conformo con eso —accedió, sonriendo—. Bueno, me voy. Te estás congelando. ¿Hablamos?

—Hablamos.

Edward acercó una de sus manos heladas y la colocó con cuidado en la mejilla de Bella, ganándose un estremecimiento de su parte. _Si sólo supieras que no es por el frío, Edward…_ Bella sonrió y cerró los ojos. Sintió los labios de Edward en su frente y después en su nariz, y le pareció el gesto más tierno que nadie había tenido con ella.

Abrió los ojos, sonrió y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse rápidamente a la estación de metro. Tenía bastante tiempo de camino a casa.

.

—¡_Edard, Edard_, Santa _Caus_ me ha traído un regalo de parte de Bella! ¡Bella ha pedido un regalo para mí y Santa me lo ha traído!

Ari saltaba en la cama de su hermano, donde una muy divertida Esme la había depositado minutos después porque sabía que a Edward le encantaba que Ari lo despertase de aquella manera, aunque siempre se quejara.

—¿De verdad? ¡Hala, qué pasada! —exclamó, haciéndose el sorprendido. Se sentó en la cama y tiró de Ari hasta que la tuvo tumbada encima de él—. ¿Hay muchos regalos?

—¡Sí, regalos! ¡Y para ti y para mami _tamén_!

—Entonces tendremos que ir a abrirlos, ¿no?

—¡Sí, sí, _Edard_, sí!

.

Después de abrir los cuatro regalos que su madre le había debajo del árbol, Edward se sorprendió al ver otro paquete con su nombre, pero con un papel de regalo diferente. Mientras su madre ayudaba a Ari a abrir sus regalos, Edward cogió el paquete y fue a sentarse en el sofá, todavía en pijama, intrigado por su contenido.

No había ninguna nota. Sólo su nombre, y nada más. Rasgó el papel como si fuera un niño pequeño y miró en el interior de la caja, completamente emocionado. Un equipo de pinceles profesional completo, junto con un cuaderno de dibujo con una sobrecubierta de cuero y todo un _set_ de carboncillos. Miró a su madre para agradecérselo, pero ella, sonriendo, negó.

—¿Qué…? —empezó a preguntar, pero paró al abrir el cuaderno de dibujo.

_Quiero ver tus sueños._

_¿Podrías pintarlos para mí?_

_Bella._

En aquel momento, Edward lo supo. La verdad lo golpeó sin avisar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque no llegaron a salir. _Dios mío_ —pensó—. _Me estoy enamorando de Bella._


	6. Dulce Navidad

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi propiedad y está registrada (con los nombres originales, no los de Stephenie Meyer). La copia total o parcial de su contenido está totalmente prohibida. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo.

* * *

><p><strong>| LA CHICA DEL GORRO AZUL |<strong>

**Capítulo 6. **_**Dulce Navidad**_

El día de Navidad estaba siendo tranquilo. Edward pasó la mañana en casa, jugando con Ari y sus nuevos juguetes y ayudando a su madre a preparar la típica comida de Navidad de los Platt, que después se convertiría en cena porque siempre sobraba muchísima cantidad. No podía parar de pensar en los regalos que Bella le había hecho, tan inesperados y que tantas cosas le habían hecho pensar… Estaba preocupado; no podía estar sintiendo todo aquello por alguien en tan poco tiempo, ¿verdad? Era imposible.

Bella, en cambio, pasó toda la mañana del jueves veinticinco de diciembre sonriendo y tarareando mientras preparaba la comida en casa de su padre, quien, a pesar de ser Navidad, había tenido que ir a la oficina tres horas por la mañana por petición explícita de Gianna, quien seguramente estaría en su mansión de Chelsea sin mover ni un solo dedo.

Su móvil sonó y Bella corrió a cogerlo.

—¡Hola, Alice! Feliz Navidad —exclamó, contenta. Su amiga había ido a París con sus padres a pasar las Navidades, ya que allí vivían sus abuelos maternos y hacía un año que no los veía—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—¡Feliz Navidad! —Alice soltó un gritito y rio—. Ay, Bella, si vieras esto… París es precioso. Hay tantas tiendas, y tantas luces, ¡y tantos franceses!

—¡Alice! —Bella soltó una carcajada al escuchar a su amiga hablando tan efusivamente—. Más te vale no enamorarte de ningún francés. A no ser que ese francés tenga planes de vivir en Londres, porque no pienso permitir que me abandones —bromeó, en tono serio.

—No pienso dejar la carrera, el apartamento y todo lo que tengo en Londres por un chico, Bella… Me ha costado mucho conseguirlo, ¡no soy tan idiota!

—Bueno, me alegra escuchar eso. Entonces qué, ¿todo bien? Cuenta.

—Me lo estoy pasando genial, aunque sería mejor si estuvieras aquí. Mis abuelos no salen nunca y mis padres dicen que se saben París de memoria, así que no me acompañan. ¡Y pasear sola por París es un poco aburrido!

—Tienes que ir al Louvre, Alice. Hazlo por mí.

—Para ver el Louvre tendría que estar allí metida todo un día, entre cuadros y esculturas. Sabes que eso no es lo mío.

—¡No puedes ir a París y no visitar el Louvre!

—Eso es cosa tuya… Prefiero pasear por la calle y ver tiendas. Y comer. Dios mío, la comida es deliciosa.

—Cállate o me matarás de envidia —dijo Bella, sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina. Ambas rieron y hablaron durante unos minutos más, pero Alice tenía que colgar—. Vale, la próxima vez te llamo yo. ¡Pásalo bien!

—Adiós, Bella. Dale un beso a Charlie de mi parte, ¿vale? ¡Te quiero!

—Yo también te quiero, Alice. Y Feliz Navidad.

.

—Por mucho que lo mires fijamente no va a sonar, cariño.

Bella pegó un pequeño saltito en la silla y dejó caer el tenedor de golpe en el plato debido al susto que la voz de su padre le había dado. Llevaba unos minutos metida en sus pensamientos y con la vista fija en su móvil, que estaba encima de la mesa con la pantalla apagada, símbolo de que no había ningún mensaje ni llamada entrante. ¿Habría visto Edward su regalo? ¿Le habría gustado? Bella se sorprendía cada pocos minutos pensando en él y eso era algo que empezaba a preocuparle.

—Lo siento. Estaba pensando en otras cosas —se disculpó, mirando a Charlie.

—No te preocupes. ¿Esperas alguna llamada?

—No… Por cierto, Alice ha llamado antes. Te envía recuerdos desde París.

—¿Cómo está? Con todo el lío de los exámenes hace mucho que no la veo… —Charlie se llevó otro trozo de pastel de chocolate a la boca, sonriendo—. En cuanto vuelva de París venís a comer un día, ¿vale? Tenéis que ponerme al día en cuestiones de chicos y esas cosas —bromeó.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Charlie soltó una carcajada que hizo sonreír levemente a Bella—. Sólo quiero saber si hay alguien especial en tu vida. Dime.

—Papá… No quiero hablar de eso contigo, de verdad. Me da vergüenza. —Y como si sus mejillas la hubieran escuchado, empezaron a teñirse de rojo.

—¿Así que hay alguien?

—Bueno… No sé. Hay alguien, sí, pero somos amigos. —La ceja de Charlie se levantó como si dijera «no me creo nada», y Bella suspiró—. En serio, somos amigos. Tampoco hace tanto que nos conocemos. Hay algo especial, eso es todo.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz, pequeña.

—Y lo soy… No te preocupes —dijo, sonriendo para que, efectivamente, su padre no se preocupara.

Pero Bella sí que estaba preocupada. Y el teléfono seguía sin iluminarse.

.

—¿Mamá? —Edward entró en la cocina, donde su madre guardaba las sobras de la comida en la nevera—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro, espera un segundo. —Esme cerró la nevera y se acercó a él sonriendo—. ¿Y Ari?

—Durmiendo un rato. Estaba cansada.

—Vale. Ven, hablemos en el salón.

Una vez sentados en el cómodo sofá y tapados con una manta, Edward se enfrentó a su madre, completamente nervioso. Carlisle no era un tema fácil de tratar.

—Tengo un pequeño problema —soltó sin más.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es grave?

—No, no, en serio, es sólo que… Es papá.

—¿Qué pasa con Carlisle? ¿Le ocurre algo? —Esme se acercó a su hijo, angustiada. Si le ocurriera algo a Carlisle… No, no podía ser. Él tenía que estar bien—. Edward, por favor.

—Tranquila, mamá. Es que le prometió a Ari que pasarían el domingo juntos, pero tú estás aquí, y había pensado que quizás… Ya sabes, podríamos hacerlo por Ari…

—No te entiendo, cariño.

—Podríamos comer juntos el domingo. Los cuatro, ya sabes.

—¿Aquí? —Esme se quedó sin voz. Había visto a Carlisle desde su separación, por supuesto, en los cumpleaños de Ari y en los de Edward, pero de ahí a estar juntos en la casa de Notting Hill, donde habían sido tan felices… Era otra cosa completamente diferente—. Pero Edward… No sé si Carlisle se sentirá cómodo aquí.

—¿Por qué no iba a sentirse cómodo? Ha sido su casa durante muchos años, mamá. Le vendrá bien salir de su maldita mansión de vez en cuando. Y piensa en Ari, nunca nos ha tenido a todos aquí. Yo sé lo que se siente al tener a toda tu familia en esta casa, mamá, pero Ari no lo sabe.

—¿Y ella…? —Carraspeó—. ¿Gianna también está invitada?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Edward soltó un bufido, molesto—. En realidad Carlisle piensa que Ari y yo iremos a Chelsea a pasar el día, pero no quiero que Ari se pierda ni un solo día contigo.

—¿Y cuándo piensas decírselo? ¿Y si no quiere?

—Me lo prometió, ¿vale? Y se lo prometió a Ari, así que más le vale venir —sentenció, molesto.

Edward esperaba que su padre viniera. Lo esperaba por su madre, por Ari y por él, y lo hacía de todo corazón.

.

Tras la cena de Navidad, Bella se metió en la cama con el cabello todavía húmedo de la ducha que acababa de tomar. No había recibido ningún mensaje de Edward en todo el día. Había dos claras opciones: o no había recibido su regalo —lo cual era improbable, confiaba mucho en Esme—, o lo había recibido pero no le había gustado, y por eso mismo no sabía qué decirle para no hacerla sentir mal.

Se debatió entre seguir leyendo el libro que tenía abandonado en la mesilla de noche y revisar sus correos electrónicos. Al final optó por la segunda opción.

_._

_24 de diciembre_

**Asunto: ¡Mamá al aparato!**

Bella, cariño… Te echo muchísimo de menos y no sabes cómo desearía estar ahí contigo, pasando las Navidades juntas. Espero que te lo estés pasando bien con tu padre y con tus amigos. ¿Algún chico? ¿Novedades de algún tipo? ¡Infórmame! Es tu obligación como hija única de una madre cotilla.

Te quiero,

Mamá

.

Bella sonrió al leer el mensaje de su madre, pero decidió que ya lo contestaría después. Había cinco correos más: dos de la universidad, uno de Sophie –la hermana de Emmett– y el último y más reciente era de… Edward. Ni siquiera recordaba el momento en el que habían intercambiado correos electrónicos.

_._

_25 de diciembre_

**Asunto: Para la Chica del gorro azul.**

Querida _Chica del gorro azul_. He pensado que era mejor escribirte un correo porque todo lo que quiero decirte no cabría en un mensaje al móvil. He recibido tu regalo esta mañana, y déjame decirte que es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en muchísimo tiempo. No sé si seré capaz de captar mis sueños en un lienzo tal y como aparecen en mi mente, pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Bella, muchísimas gracias. Tendría que haberte llamado para agradecértelo de una manera más directa, pero no quería interrumpir tu día de Navidad. Sé cuánto quieres a tu padre y cómo de importante es pasar este día con él. Así que he decidido hacerlo por aquí. Un poco cobarde, tal vez, no te lo niego… Pero es difícil ser valiente cuando la cosa tiene que ver contigo.

¿Haces algo mañana? Unos amigos me han dicho que inauguran un local que tiene buena pinta, y me preguntaba si querrías venir con nosotros. Puedes traer amigos, también.

Gracias de nuevo. Y si lees esto antes de irte a dormir… Dulces sueños.

Edward.

.

Bella sonrió como una idiota al terminar de leer el mensaje. Lo leyó dos veces más, porque a la primera no pudo hacerlo con atención por culpa de las malditas mariposas en el estómago. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta, se acomodó mejor en la cama y, con el portátil en el regazo y el corazón bombeando fuertemente, hizo _click_ en Contestar.

_._

_25 de diciembre_

**Re: Para la Chica del gorro azul.**

Querido _Chico de los ojos verdes_. No tienes nada que agradecerme. Quería hacerte un regalo y no se me ocurrió nada más para darte. Además, si lo piensas bien, es un regalo muy egoísta. Quiero ver ese cuadro terminado, así que, por favor, sigue soñando lo mismo para que yo pueda verlo.

En cuanto a lo de mañana, no tengo planes. Y sí, me encantaría ir a ese club y conocer a tus amigos. Alice, mi mejor amiga (ya te hablé de ella), no está en la ciudad, pero puedo llevar a Emmett (mi mejor amigo, con el que compartimos piso Alice y yo) y a su hermana Sophie. Ella acaba de llegar a la ciudad y seguro que le apetece salir un rato y conocer gente nueva. ¿Cuándo y dónde quedamos?

Como has podido comprobar, estoy despierta. Aunque estaba a punto de meterme en la cama. Descansa, Edward. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Bella.

.

_5 minutos después_

**Re: Re: Para la Chica del gorro azul.**

¿Quedamos en la puerta de mi casa (en Notting Hill) a las 8? Me gustaría llevarte a cenar. Después podemos encontrarnos con mis amigos y los tuyos directamente en el club. ¿Qué te parece?

Edward.

.

_2 minutos después_

**Re: Re: Re: Para la Chica del gorro azul.**

Vale. Pero que no sea un sitio muy caro, que nos conocemos.

Nos vemos mañana, entonces. Buenas noches, Edward. Y Feliz Navidad.

Bella.

.

_3 minutos después_

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Para la Chica del gorro azul.**

Feliz Navidad, Bella. Sé que parece imposible, pero ya te echo de menos.

Dulces sueños.

Edward.


	7. Cuéntame más cosas sobre ti

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi propiedad y está registrada (con los nombres originales, no los de Stephenie Meyer). La copia total o parcial de su contenido está totalmente prohibida. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo.

* * *

><p><strong>| LA CHICA DEL GORRO AZUL |<strong>

**Capítulo 7. **_**Cuéntame más cosas sobre ti**_

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando Edward decidió que era un buen momento para llamar a su padre. Tenía bastante tiempo hasta la cita con Bella, así que cogió su móvil y se dirigió hacia el salón mientras buscaba el número en la agenda. Sentado en el sofá, esperó mientras los tonos sonaban, uno tras otro. En la casa reinaba un extraño silencio debido a la ausencia de Ari, quien había salido con su madre a comprar las cosas necesarias para sobrevivir el resto de la semana.

—Edward, hola.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó, por simple cortesía. La relación con su padre ya no era la misma desde que Gianna había entrado en sus vidas—. ¿Cómo estás pasando las Navidades?

—Un poco aburridas… Echo de menos a Ari correteando por todas partes, la verdad. ¿Y a vosotros cómo os va?

—Bien, tener a mamá de vuelta es genial, ya sabes.

—Si, claro… —Carlisle carraspeó, incómodo. Todavía le costaba hablar de Esme; dolía demasiado—. ¿A qué hora vendréis el domingo?

—Por eso te llamaba. No vamos a ir.

—¿Qué? Me hiciste prometer que pasaría el domingo con vosotros.

—No voy a dejar que Ari desaproveche ni un solo día con mamá. Te llamo para invitarte a comer el domingo.

—¿A comer? ¿Dónde?

—Aquí, en casa. En Notting Hill, papá. Por favor, ven.

—Edward… No me hagas esto. Ya es bastante difícil saber que tu madre está en la ciudad como para encima pasar un día entero con ella en la que fue nuestra casa.

—Pero… —Edward se levantó del sofá y empezó a recorrer el salón, sin saber muy bien qué decir—. Por favor, papá. Hazlo por Ari, y… y por mí, ¿vale? Sólo será un día.

—Tengo que pensármelo…

—Da igual. Si no quieres venir, no vengas. Quédate con Gianna todo el día en tu gran mansión.

—Edward… —La voz de Carlisle tenía un tono suplicante que hizo que Edward se desesperase más. Soltó un bufido y aquello hizo que su padre reaccionase—. Está bien, no te pongas así. Lo siento, de verdad, iré el domingo. Pasaré el día con vosotros, ¿vale? Te lo prometo, hijo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño después de una rabieta—. ¿Vendrás? ¿Sin problemas?

—Iré. Dile a tu hermana que la quiero.

—Se lo diré —respondió, un poco más tranquilo—. Adiós, papá.

—Adiós.

.

A diez minutos de la hora acordada con Bella, Edward seguía dando vueltas en su habitación. Esme lo miraba desde la puerta con una expresión divertida. Al estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa sentía que se estaba perdiendo momentos importantes de la vida de sus hijos, así que presenciar los nervios de su hijo mayor por su primera cita —porque aunque Edward hubiera salido con más chicas estaba claro que Bella era la primera que le importaba de verdad— era de lo más encantador.

—¿Te falta algo?

—Mi móvil, ¡no encuentro el móvil! —exclamó, rebuscando entre los libros de su escritorio.

—Edward…

—No, es que no lo entiendo. Lo dejé aquí encima, y ahora no está. Y Bella llegará en cualquier momento y no puedo salir sin el móvil, porque nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. Y necesito…

—¡Edward! —exclamó Esme, riendo sin parar. Su hijo la miró con el ceño fruncido sin entender qué era lo que le hacía tanta gracia—. Te lo has guardado en el bolsillo hace cinco minutos, justo después de mirar la hora por décima vez.

Avergonzado, metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y extrajo de él el aparatito negro. Por si sus nervios no habían quedado claros, se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras una sonrisa tímida se extendía por su sonrojado rostro. Justo en aquel momento sonó el timbre y madre e hijo se miraron, sin moverse ni un centímetro; pero aquello no duró mucho, ya que Esme se giró y empezó a correr hacia las escaleras, bajándolas a toda velocidad con Edward pisándole los talones.

—¡Mamá, no! ¡Espera, déjame abrir a mí!

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —exclamó, corriendo por el pasillo muerta de la risa.

Ariadne, al ver a su madre y a su hermano corriendo hacia la puerta, decidió imitarlos y también empezó a correr, persiguiéndolos lo más rápido que sus piernecitas se lo permitían. Esme llegó la primera a la puerta y la abrió de par en par, mostrando a una Bella muerta de frío esperando en la entrada de la casa. Enseguida la cogió de la mano y estiró de ella hacia dentro, todavía recuperándose de la carrera de segundos antes y riendo.

—¡Cariño, pasa! —Esme la abrazó y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Hola… Ay, qué calorcito —dijo, sin pensar. Se sonrojó al ver que Esme y Edward reían—. Es que hace muchísimo frío, ¡y ha empezado a nevar!

—¡Ari, está nevando! —Esme cogió a su hija en brazos y se la llevó corriendo hacia el ventanal del salón para que la pequeña viera la nieve y, ya de paso, para dejar a Edward y a Bella solos durante un momento.

—Hola, Rudolf —bromeó Edward justo antes de acercarse para besar a Bella en su roja nariz.

—Hola… —Sin poder evitarlo, Bella se acercó a Edward y lo abrazó fuertemente, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. Él no tardó en hacer lo mismo, estrechándola entre sus brazos—. Mmm, hueles bien.

—¿Eres consciente de que lo has dicho en voz alta?

—¡Cállate! —murmuró. Le dio un pequeño golpe en el costado y ambos rieron. Pocos segundos después se separaron, aunque sus manos seguían en contacto—. He quedado con Emmett y su hermana directamente en la puerta del club. ¿Nos reuniremos con ellos después de cenar?

—Sí, claro. Yo he quedado con unos amigos también en la puerta. Tengo ganas de que te conozcan —dijo. Al darse cuenta del sentido que podía tomar aquella frase, se apresuró en intentar arreglarlo—. Quiero decir, eres mi amiga y ellos también, y quiero que os conozcáis, y, bueno…

—Te he entendido, Edward.

—Vale… Lo siento. Es que no quiero que sientas que estoy intentando forzar las cosas.

—Poco a poco, ¿vale?

—Poco a poco —sentenció, sonriendo.

—¡Bella, Bella, Bella! —gritaba Ari mientras corría hacia la aludida. Bella se preparó para cogerla en brazos justo cuando la pequeña llegaba a la entrada de la casa, de donde no se habían movido—. ¡Hola!

—Hola, Ari. —Bella la besó en la mejilla infinidad de veces y la pequeña no pudo hacer más que estallar en carcajadas—. ¿Has visto la nieve?

—¡Sí! ¡Está todo lleno de _neve_! ¡_Toooodo_! —Abrió los ojitos todo lo que pudo y puso cara de sorpresa, lo que hizo que Edward y Bella rieran.

—Ven aquí, cucurucho —dijo Edward, cogiéndola de los brazos de Bella y acomodándola en los suyos—. Esta noche salgo con Bella, así que pórtate bien y hazle caso a mamá, ¿vale?

—Vale. ¿Vas a bailar con Bella? ¿Por eso parece una _pincesa_?

—Sí, vamos a ir a bailar y por eso parece una princesa.

—¡Yo quiero bailar! ¿Puedo bailar con _vosotos_?

—No, Ari, no puedes ir a bailar con ellos —dijo Esme, apareciendo de golpe—. Ven, Edward y Bella tienen que irse, ¿verdad? —Edward le entregó a Ari y se puso el abrigo—. Podemos bailar tú y yo, si quieres. Podemos montar una fiesta y comer chocolate caliente mientras cantamos, ¿qué te parece?

—¡Sí, sí, si! ¡Una _fieta_, mamá y Ari!

Las risas volvieron a llenar aquella casa de Notting Hill, la cual parecía más llena de vida desde que Bella había entrado por la puerta con su gorro azul y su nariz roja por el frío londinense de diciembre.

.

—Este lugar es precioso, Edward.

Bella masticaba despacio, disfrutando de aquel sabor tan asombroso y nuevo. Le parecía increíble que en pleno centro de Londres existiera aquel pequeñísimo restaurante con tan solo seis mesas, iluminado por cientos de bombillas de colores que le daban un ambiente íntimo y con aquella comida que, a pesar de estar buenísima, era más barata de lo que pudiera uno pensar.

—Pensé que te gustaría. Está tan escondido que poca gente lo conoce, y a pesar de tener solo seis mesas siempre suelo encontrar alguna libre.

—¿Por qué la gente no lo conoce? La comida está buenísima y los precios son geniales. Y el lugar… Está en el centro, pero aislado del ruido de Londres. Creo que me he enamorado —bromeó, bebiendo un poco de vino.

—¿Te has enamorado de un restaurante? Me preocupa, señorita Swan —le devolvió la broma Edward, sonriendo ladinamente. Tomó un trago de su copa.

—Bueno… Ya que estamos aquí, podrías contarme más cosas sobre ti. Realmente no sé mucho.

—¿Y qué sabes? —preguntó, divertido—. Así sé por dónde empezar.

—Sé que tu segundo nombre es Anthony y que tienes veinte años, cumplidos el veintiuno de junio. Sé también que estudias tercero de Publicidad y Relaciones Públicas en la universidad y que te encanta tu carrera. Eres un artista asombroso y tus pinturas son completamente alucinantes.

—Yo no diría que… —intentó decir Edward, pero Bella no le dejó continuar.

—Son alucinantes, y punto —dijo tajantemente, aunque un segundo después sonrió—. Sé que hace mucho que no pintas, pero estoy segura de que pronto lo harás de nuevo. Y… bueno, que tienes una hermana pequeña, tu padre es el director de una de las clínicas privadas más prestigiosas de Londres y tu madre es una pianista conocida mundialmente por su gran talento y de la que, por supuesto, soy una gran fan.

—Deberías respirar si no quieres morir asfixiada —bromeó, ganándose una cara de burla de parte de Bella—. Vale, no está mal. ¿Qué más quieres saber? Pregunta sin miedo.

—¿Cuándo se separaron tus padres?

Que Bella preguntase aquello tan directamente lo pilló por sorpresa, pero por otra parte le gustó. Demostraba la confianza que se estaba instaurando entre ellos.

—Hace dos años, cuando Ari tenía unos seis meses. Aunque las cosas estaban mal desde bastante antes.

—¿Y por qué tardaron tanto en tomar la decisión? —preguntó, realmente interesada—. Bueno, supongo que pensaron que las cosas podrían arreglarse, ¿no?

—Sí, pero las cosas no salieron bien. —Edward acabó con el último trozo de ternera, bebió un buen trago de vino y, tras limpiarse la boca con la servilleta, se acomodó en la silla para continuar hablando—. Cuando supieron que mi madre estaba embarazada, lo cual fue una gran sorpresa, hablaron durante días y días sobre su situación. Al final decidieron intentarlo. Como has dicho, supongo que pensaron que la llegada de Ari lo arreglaría todo.

—Pero no fue así.

—No, no fue así —dijo Edward, sonriendo tristemente. Bella alargó la mano por la pequeña mesa hasta coger la de Edward y le dio un suave apretón. Cuando él siguió hablando, ella no soltó su mano—. Ari nació y las cosas parecían que volvían a la normalidad. Pero mi padre volvió al trabajo y mi madre tuvo que dejar sus giras. Después intentó dar clases de piano a niños, pero con Ari tampoco tenía tiempo. Mi padre parecía no darse cuenta.

—Carlisle tendría que haberse adaptado también. No estuvo bien de su parte esperar que fuera Esme la que cambiara toda su vida. Ari es hija de los dos.

—Exacto. Le dije a mamá que hablara con mi padre, que le explicara todo lo que pensaba para llegar a un acuerdo. Yo sabía que se querían, pero mi padre estaba demasiado metido en el trabajo… Y no quería escuchar a mi madre. Al final fue ella quien decidió acabar con todo aquello y le dijo claramente que necesitaba la música para vivir y que no iba a pasarse el día metida en aquella mansión mientras él aparecía sólo por las noches.

—¿Ya vivíais en la casa de Chelsea?

—Sí. Mis padres eran muy jóvenes cuando nací. Cuando yo era pequeño papá empezaba su carrera, trabajaba en un hospital como médico de urgencias. Sus turnos eran matadores y casi nunca podía estar con él, así que pidió un cambio de puesto y pasó a ser médico de planta, ya sabes, pasando consulta. —Bella asintió, instándole a continuar—. Entonces todo mejoró. Pudimos comprar la casa de Notting Hill y mi madre empezó a ofrecer clases de piano allí mismo. Para entonces mi padre había adquirido cierto prestigio como cirujano, y aunque operaba menos que antes, las pocas operaciones que realizaban eran noticia entre el mundillo.

—Vaya, eso es asombroso. ¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Pues que George Hale, uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, le ofreció entrar en un proyecto en el que estaba pensando invertir. Mi padre decidió que sería buena idea y así nació la clínica. Ambos son socios y tienen mitad de la empresa cada uno. Las cosas empezaron a irnos muy bien, pero mi padre cada día estaba más ocupado.

—¿Fue entonces cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mal? —preguntó Bella con voz compungida. No le gustaba ver a Edward con aquella mirada tan triste, pero a la ver quería saberlo todo sobre él—. Podemos hablar de otra cosa, si quieres.

—No, no te preocupes —susurró, ofreciéndole un atisbo de sonrisa—. Empecé el instituto y a mi madre le ofrecieron unirse a una de las orquestas más prestigiosas de Reino Unido. Ella aceptó sin pensarlo. Daban conciertos algunos fines de semana, pero siempre sin salir del país. Su primera gran gira fue a mis quince años. Papá estaba muy ocupado con una ampliación de la clínica, así que mis padres contrataron a Molly para que se quedara conmigo durante el día mientras mi madre estaba de gira durante dos meses.

El camarero apareció justo entonces, interrumpiendo la conversación. Tras preguntar si querían algo de postre y que ellos negaran, se fue de nuevo, dejándolos solos.

—Los pocos días que coincidíamos los tres en casa… —continuó—. No sé, nada era lo mismo. Se peleaban y acababan gritándose cosas horribles sobre sus respectivos trabajos. Después, de golpe, llegó una buena época. Las peleas cada vez eran menos frecuentes y volvían a estar cariñosos el uno con el otro. Supongo que no dejaron de quererse, a pesar de todo.

—Fue la calma antes de la tormenta, ¿verdad?

—Sí… Mis abuelos murieron en el accidente y mi padre decidió que nos mudaríamos a su casa en Chelsea. Poco después supimos que Ari estaba de camino, y todo se convirtió en una locura. Quisieron forzar las cosas y salió mal. Cuando Ari tenía unos seis meses, mi madre dijo que no podía más. Nos llevó con ella a la casa de Notting Hill, y lo peor de todo es que mi padre no luchó por nosotros. No luchó por mi madre.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Pues… Dos meses después empezaron con los trámites de separación. Mi madre tenía que volver al trabajo si no quería perder todo lo que había conseguido, así que Ari y yo volvimos a Chelsea con mi padre. Sé que mi madre se sigue culpando a ella misma por dejarnos, pero siempre le digo lo mismo: ella no nos dejó solos, nos dejó con papá. Y vuelve siempre que puede. Es comprensible, ¿verdad? —preguntó Edward, hecho un lío. Todavía se preguntaba si hacía bien en seguir culpando a su padre de todo.

—Por supuesto que es comprensible. Esme os quiere con locura, y estoy segura de que si se lo pidieras, ella volvería a Londres para quedarse. Pero eres un buen hijo y sabes cuánto ama su trabajo, así que no se lo pedirás nunca.

—Gracias… —murmuró, llevándose la mano de Bella a los labios—. No sabes lo que esto significa para mí. Poder hablar de todo esto con alguien y saber que no estoy loco.

—Pero Edward… ¿Y Gianna?

—Su padre, Martin Jones, es dueño de una empresa de construcción que mueve millones de libras al año. En serio, es uno de los peces gordos del sector. La cosa es —dijo, acariciando la mano de Bella distraídamente— que Gianna trabaja para él, aunque realmente no hace gran cosa. Organiza las reuniones y los diferentes viajes de los miembros de la empresa. Es algo así como una relaciones públicas, pero sin carrera. Bueno, sí, creo que hizo un curso de secretariado.

—Eso te duele, ¿eh? —bromeó Bella.

—¡No sabes cuánto! —rio Edward—. Llevo tres años estudiando para llegar a ser un buen profesional algún día, y ella tiene un trabajo estable sin estar preparada para ello. No me parece justo.

—No, no lo es. Pero así es el mundo.

—Sí —le dio la razón—. Bueno, la cosa es que mi padre y Gianna se conocieron en la inauguración de la nueva planta de la clínica. La empresa de los Jones se había encargado de la construcción, por eso estaban todos allí. No sé exactamente cómo fue su relación, pero cinco meses después mi padre me la presentó como su novia.

—Vaya… —susurró Bella—. Sé lo que se siente. Es una mierda.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, realmente interesado.

—Después te cuento. Ahora, ¡continúa!

—Realmente no hay mucho más que contar. Gianna se mudó a la casa de Chelsea y nos odia a Ari y a mí. No lo demuestra delante de mi padre, claro, pero he tenido que pararle los pies alguna vez que ha intentado pasarse con Ari.

—¡Es sólo una niña! —se quejó, ofendida—. La verdad es que no me cae muy bien. Y a mi padre tampoco.

—¿Tu padre?

—Mi padre trabaja para Gianna. Es su representante en la empresa, por decirlo de alguna manera. Como ella trabaja desde casa, él se encarga de llevar todo el papeleo en las oficinas. Por eso se enteró de que necesitabais una niñera para Ari.

—Tendré que darle las gracias a tu padre, entonces —susurró Edward a la vez que se acercaba un poco más a Bella. Ésta se sonrojó hasta las orejas—. Bueno, tu turno.

—No hay mucho que explicar… Mis padres se conocieron, creyeron enamorarse, se casaron, nací, se dieron cuenta de que lo suyo no iba a funcionar, se separaron, mi madre conoció a Phil, se casaron y cuando fui lo suficientemente mayor como para vivir sin mi madre al lado, se mudaron a Nueva York. Viví con mi padre hasta que empecé la universidad, momento en el que me mudé a un apartamento en el Soho donde vivo con Alice y Emmett, mis dos mejores amigos. Fin de la historia —terminó, cogiendo aire exageradamente tras la última palabra—. ¿Te has perdido?

—No, lo he entendido todo. Sabes sintetizar muy bien la información. Serás una buena periodista. Estoy orgulloso de ti —dijo Edward, aguantando una carcajada.

—Bueno, ésa es mi historia. Triste, ¿eh? —Bella chasqueó la lengua, gesto que divirtió todavía más a Edward—. ¿Te ríes de mí? Eso es de muy mala educación.

—¡Sí, claro! —Edward no pudo aguantar más y empezó a reír. Bella no tardó en reír también, aunque un móvil sonando los interrumpió—. Es el mío. —Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, colgada en la silla—. Hola, Rose.

—¡Edward! ¿Dónde te metes? Me estoy congelando por tu culpa, capullo.

—Rosalie Hale, la perfecta señorita británica, con los mejores modales del país —se burló. Bella lo miraba sin entender nada.

—Vete a la mierda. ¿Tienes pensado aparecer? Quedamos en encontrarnos hace media hora.

—¿Es tan tarde? —preguntó, mirando su reloj—. ¡Rose, lo siento! Ahora mismo vamos para allá. Intenta no congelarte, ¿vale?

—Me vengaré por esto, ¡tenlo claro!

—Claro que sí, Rose. Si hubieras cumplido todas las amenazas que me has lanzado en los últimos años estaría muerto desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

—Lo sé. La pena es que en el fondo te quiero. Pero no te acostumbres.

—Nos vemos en unos quince minutos.

—¡Adiós!

Colgó mientras notaba la mirada de preocupación de Bella.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que el tiempo vuela cuando estoy contigo, Bella. Eso pasa… —murmuró Edward. Se puso de pie y ayudó a Bella a levantarse—. Llegamos tarde.

—No podía ser de otra manera. Estamos hablando de mí, ¿no? ¡Siempre llego tarde!

* * *

><p>Como veis, estoy subiendo los capítulos que ya estaban subidos lo más rápido que puedo (recordad que los estoy editando, no subiéndolos tal cual, ya que tenían pequeños fallos de argumento) para llegar lo antes posible a los nuevos capítulos, a ver si así dejáis de estar enfadadas conmigo y me dejáis reviews o, al menos, me siento un poco menos sola en Fanfiction, donde siempre me he sentido bien.<p>

De nuevo: siento haber desaparecido. Pero es que no puedo decirlo ya más veces. Voy a acabar la historia, y voy a escribir nuevas que tengo en mente, y no voy a irme de nuevo. Aunque ya no me creáis, claro.

Un abrazo.


	8. Esta noche somos jóvenes

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi propiedad y está registrada (con los nombres originales, no los de Stephenie Meyer). La copia total o parcial de su contenido está totalmente prohibida. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo.

* * *

><p><strong>| LA CHICA DEL GORRO AZUL |<strong>

**Capítulo 8. **_**Esta noche somos jóvenes**_

Edward y Bella decidieron caminar hasta el club, ya que no estaba muy lejos del restaurante donde habían cenado. Caminaban en silencio, muy cerca el uno del otro pero sin llegar a tocarse. Ambos estaban todavía asimilando el gran paso de confianza que habían dado al explicarse partes tan importantes de sus vidas. Aquella cena los había unido al menos un poquito más, y todo parecía indicar que aquello era el comienzo de algo importante.

—¿A quién voy a conocer?

La pregunta sorprendió a Edward, que caminaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos. Miró a Bella y sonrió al verla tan nerviosa.

—Pues… Veamos. —Hizo una pausa—. A Jasper y Rosalie Hale. Son hermanos, gemelos, y son mis mejores amigos. Son los hijos de George Hale, el socio de mi padre.

—Ah sí, lo recuerdo.

—También estará Oliver. Nos conocimos en la universidad y desde entonces es uno de mis mejores amigos —explicó—. ¿Y tú? ¿A quién vas a presentarme? —preguntó, sonriendo.

—A Emmett y a su hermana, Sophie. Alice está en París, así que tendrás que esperar para conocerla.

Hablaron un poco más sobre sus amigos durante lo que quedaba de camino. Diez minutos después doblaban la esquina de la calle donde se encontraba el club, recién abierto y con bastante gente queriendo entrar. Edward colocó a Bella delante de él y la guio suavemente entre la gente con la mano colocaba en su baja espalda. Justo cuando pensaban que era imposible encontrar a sus amigos, la cabeza de Rosalie apareció delante de ellos.

—¡Por fin! En serio, cinco minutos más y hubiera muerto congelada.

—No seas exagerada, Rose —murmuró Edward, preocupado por lo que Bella podría pensar de sus amigos. Sonrió al ver a Jasper detrás de su hermana y se acercó para darle un abrazo—. Hola, Jasper. Hacía bastante que no te veía.

—Ya sabes, los exámenes —sonrió el rubio—. ¿No nos vas a presentar?

—Oh, claro, perdonad. —Edward se giró nervioso hacia Bella y la acercó a ellos—. Bella, estos son Rosalie y Jasper. Chicos, ella es Bella.

Rosalie pareció olvidar el enfado que sentía hacia Edward y abrazó cariñosamente a Bella. Jasper repitió la acción de su hermana y se giró hacia su amigo cuando se separó.

—Oliver tardará un poco en llegar. Se ve que ha sido una mala noche —dijo. Edward asintió con expresión de preocupación y Bella se preguntó qué sabían ellos sobre Oliver que ella no supiera, qué sabían que los tenía tan preocupados—. Pero bueno, ha dicho que llamaría. ¿Entramos?

—Todavía no —indicó Edward—. Bella tiene que encontrar a sus amigos.

—Tendrían que estar por aquí… —Justo se disponía a sacar el móvil de su bolso para llamar a Emmett cuando éste apareció por detrás de Bella, dándole un susto de muerte.

—¡Aquí estás! —exclamó, muy cerca de la oreja de Bella.

—¡Maldita sea, Emmett! Tienes que dejar de hacer eso si no quieres provocarme un infarto.

—A mi favor debo decir que le he dicho que no lo hiciera. ¿Pero desde cuándo Emmett hace caso? —bromeó Sophie, apareciendo por detrás de su hermano. Abrazó a Bella y, antes de darle tiempo a su amiga, se giró hacia Edward y sus amigos para presentarse—. Soy Sophie McCarty, hermana de este zopenco de aquí —dijo, señalando hacia Emmett— y, gracias a él, amiga de Bella. ¡Encantada!

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia Edward para darle un abrazo, demasiado cariñoso para dos personas que se acaban de conocer. Edward, incómodo y sin saber cómo reaccionar, le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió nervioso. Sophie saludó a Jasper y a Rosalie, aunque no tan fogosamente como lo había hecho con Edward.

Hechas las presentaciones y una vez dentro del club, lo primero que hicieron fue ir en busca de una mesa un poco alejada de la pista donde poder hablar sin el sonido ensordecedor de la música. Aunque aquello no era realmente un problema. El club, que acababa de abrir, ofrecía un ambiente relajado, con música bailable pero a un volumen no demasiado alto. La iluminación era oscura, aunque no tanto como la que solía haber en las discotecas. Era algo así como un _pub_, pero donde se podía bailar si uno quería.

Encontraron una mesa en una de las esquinas del club, desde donde se podía ver perfectamente todo lo que pasaba en la barra, en la pista y en las demás esquinas. Dejaron los abrigos y bolsos en un hueco libre en uno de los sofás y tomaron asiento, hablando sobre qué iban a tomar. Una vez pedidas las bebidas, entablaron una conversación conjunta bastante cómoda y divertida. Se preguntaban entre ellos qué estudiaban o qué hacían con sus vidas, queriendo crear vínculos y conocerse un poco más.

—¿Así que estudias Medicina? —le preguntó Bella a Jasper, después de dar un trago de su cerveza.

Rosalie estaba muy metida en una conversación con Emmett, Bella y Jasper hablaban de todo un poco y Edward respondía las preguntas de Sophie, quien no había parado de dirigirse a él desde que se habían sentado en la mesa.

—Sí, siempre he querido ser médico —dijo, orgulloso—. Perdona, pero he olvidado lo que estudiabas… Edward me lo dijo, pero no lo recuerdo.

—Periodismo. Al igual que tú, siempre he querido ser periodista. —Bella hablaba mirando a Jasper, aunque de vez en cuando su mirada se iba hacia Sophie, quien acaparaba a Edward desde hacía más de una hora—. ¿Sabes? Alice, mi mejor amiga, estudia Enfermería. Creo que os llevaríais bien.

—¿Va a venir hoy? —preguntó, curioso. Jasper siempre había sido muy abierto a conocer gente y le encantaba hacer nuevos amigos.

—No, está en París. Aunque podríamos volver a quedar todos cuando empiecen las clases de nuevo, y así podría presentártela.

—Claro, ¡genial! —Jasper terminó su cerveza y se giró hacia los demás—. Voy a la barra, ¿quién más quiere otro trago? —Emmett, Edward y Rosalie levantaron la mano—. Está bien. Ahora vuelvo —le dijo a Bella.

Cuando Jasper desapareció, Bella se quedó sin nadie con quien hablar. Sonreía en dirección a Emmett y Rosalie mientras escuchaba su conversación, porque sabía perfectamente que si miraba hacia Sophie y Edward iba a pasarlo mal. Aquello era irracional. Es decir, ¿por qué tendría que dolerle aquello? Vale que Edward le gustaba más de lo que ningún chico le había gustado jamás, pero Sophie también tenía derecho a hablar con él.

Sophie y Bella nunca habían sido realmente amigas. Se conocieron cuando Emmett, Alice y Bella se hicieron amigos en el instituto. Sophie era un año menor que ellos y siempre intentaba que la incluyeran en sus conversaciones y planes. Ellos al principio la incluían, pero Sophie tenía un gran problema, y era que siempre, siempre, siempre quería ser el centro de atención. Bella nunca lo habló con sus amigos, pero sabía que Alice pensaba igual que ella.

Edward quería gritar _¡basta!_, parar el tiempo y poder sacar a Bella de allí. No lo estaban pasando mal, al contrario: Sophie era encantadora y se estaba divirtiendo con ella, pero también le hubiera gustado poder hablar con los demás, y no sólo con ella. Cuando Jasper fue a por bebidas y Bella se quedó sola, Edward hizo todo lo posible por concluir la conversación con Sophie y crear un tema de conversación global, pero fue incapaz y tuvo que soportar ver a Bella sola sin hablar con nadie.

—El año que viene entro en la universidad, pero todavía no tengo claro qué quiero estudiar —le decía Sophie, quien lo miraba sonriendo—. ¿Crees que se me daría bien la publicidad? Sería genial conocer a alguien en la facultad.

—Tienes que estudiar lo que más te guste —contestó, ya un poco cansado de no poder incluir a Bella en la conversación—. Yo no conocía a nadie cuando empecé, pero es lo bueno de la universidad, ¿sabes? Que todos son nuevos, nadie se conoce y se hacen amigos enseguida.

—Sí… En eso tienes razón —dijo, suspirando—. ¿Quieres bailar? ¡Me encanta esta canción!

_A-Punk_ empezó a sonar y tanto Rosalie como Emmett corrieron hacia la pista. A Edward le encantaba aquel grupo, pero en aquel momento no le apetecía bailar. Sophie le suplicaba con la mirada e incluso hizo pucheros, sacándole una sonrisa involuntaria a Edward.

—Claro… Vamos —dijo, poniéndose de pie. Sophie se colgó de su brazo, pero Edward se giró igualmente hacia Bella—. ¿Vienes?

—No, gracias. Id vosotros —murmuró.

—Pero te quedarás sola… Venga, ven.

—No, en serio, Edward. Me quedo aquí, ve con Sophie.

—¡Venga, a este paso cuando lleguemos a la pista ya habrá terminado la canción! —se quejó Sophie, todavía colgada del brazo de Edward.

Bella asintió hacia Edward, intentando sonreír. Él suspiró, asintió y se fue hacia la pista, donde Emmett y Rosalie ya bailaban y cantaban junto a toda la gente que también se había animado con aquella canción.

Bella vio a Jasper en la barra, hablando con dos chicos altos y delgados. Justo entonces, un chico pelirrojo corrió hasta la mesa y se sentó a su lado. Se quitó la chaqueta y le dio un trago a la cerveza de Edward, casi vaciándola. Sólo cuando terminó de beber pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Bella.

—¡Anda, hola! —exclamó—. ¿Y tú quién eres?

—¿Eso no debería preguntarlo yo? —La voz de Bella sonó tímida y cortada. No conocía de nada a aquel chico y él se comportaba de una manera completamente natural—. La mesa está ocupada. Y esa cerveza no era tuya.

—Sí, lo sé, es de Edward, ¿no? —El chico rio al ver la cara de confusión de Bella—. Le he visto levantarse e ir hacia la pista justo cuando entraba por la puerta. Soy Miller. Oliver Miller —se presentó. Bella soltó una carcajada al escuchar la broma del chico, ya un poco más tranquila al saber quién era—. ¿Estás con ellos?

—Sí. Soy Swan. Bella Swan —le devolvió la broma.

—¿La famosa Bella? Entonces tengo que admitir que es un placer conocerte. —Oliver se acercó a Bella y dejó un suave beso en su mejilla—. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte. Edward habla mucho de ti.

—Sí, la verdad es que hablamos mucho últimamente. Es un buen amigo —aclaró Bella.

Los demás se quedaron en la pista durante cuatro canciones más, así que Bella y Oliver tuvieron tiempo para hablar un poco. Oliver era encantador. Cambiaba de tema con una habilidad asombrosa y parecía tener opinión sobre todo. Tenía la manía de pasarse la mano por el pelo, y por eso su mata pelirroja siempre estaba despeinada. Tenía los ojos verdes, de un tono un poco más claro que los de Edward, y su nariz y sus mejillas estaban plagadas de pequeñas pequitas que le aportaban un toque infantil.

Jasper volvió con las bebidas un poco después y se sorprendió al ver a Oliver allí sentado hablando con Bella.

—¡Oliver, tío! —exclamó, antes de acercarse para darle un abrazo—. Ni siquiera te he visto llegar. ¿Hace mucho que estás aquí?

—No, la verdad es que no —contestó, sonriendo—. Bella estaba sola y hemos empezado a hablar. Ya os vale, tío, mira que dejarla sola…

—En mi defensa diré que cuando fui a comprar las bebidas, todos estaban aquí —bromeó—. ¿Vamos a bailar, Bella? Venga.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó Bella, mirando a Oliver.

—¡Claro!

Entre los tres llevaron las bebidas a la pista para las demás y las repartieron. Edward sonrió al ver a Bella, aunque, al igual que Jasper, se sorprendió al ver a Oliver detrás de ella. Quiso saludar a su amigo y hablar un poco con Bella, pero una nueva canción empezó a sonar y se vio arrastrado por Sophie de nuevo al centro de la pista. _We are Young_ hizo que todos los presentes gritaran y cantaran al unísono mientras bailaban, bebían y reían.

La primera parte de la canción no era muy movida, así que todos se limitaron a moverse y a cantar, poniendo caras raras y riendo como hacía mucho que no lo hacían. Emmet intentó coger a su hermana para bailar, pero ésta fue más rápida y se colgó de Edward con un brazo mientras que con el otro aguantaba su bebida.

Bella decidió ignorar aquella imagen y se giró hacia Rosalie y Oliver. Ella tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Oliver, y él un brazo sobre el hombro de ella. Oliver estiró un brazo hacia Bella y la obligó a unirse a ellos, aunque se quedaron solos cuando Emmett se llevó a Rosalie donde Jasper cantaba con aquellos dos chicos con los que había hablado antes en la barra.

El estribillo llegó, y con él todos cantaron más alto y bailaron y rieron más que nunca. Oliver cantaba mal a propósito para hacer reír a Bella y no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír al darse cuenta de que lo estaba consiguiendo.

_Tonight__  
><em>_We are young__  
><em>_So let's set the world on fire__  
><em>_We can burn brighter__  
><em>_than the sun_

Edward reía, porque le encantaba aquella canción y en el fondo se estaba divirtiendo. Pero no podía negar que estaría divirtiéndose muchísimo más si fuera Bella la que estaba a su lado. Cuando aquel pensamiento cruzó su mente, se giró para echar una mirada global de la pista de baile, buscando a su chica del gorro azul. La encontró como más le gustaba verla, riendo a carcajadas, aunque el hecho de que fuera otra persona quien consiguiera hacerla reír de aquella manera le entristeció.

Vio a Oliver al lado de Bella, cantando y bailando con ella como si se conocieran desde hacía meses. ¿Cuándo se habían conocido? ¿Y por qué se comportaban de aquella manera? Quiso correr hasta ellos y preguntar, quería saberlo todo, pero supo aguantar y siguió bailando con Sophie. En aquel momento, Edward decidió que aquella era la última canción que bailaría aquella noche. Se le habían quitado las ganas y lo único que quería era sentarse y hablar con Bella. Tenía la sensación de que, a pesar de haber quedado con ella aquella noche, no habían pasado nada de tiempo juntos.

Saber que estaba enamorando de Bella no ayudaba en absoluto. Desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, había ido con más cuidado que nunca en los momentos que pasaban juntos. Edward sabía que Bella sentía algo por él, pero lo que no tenía seguro era que ese algo fuera tan fuerte como lo que él sentía. Así que el ver a Bella en los brazos de Oliver, sabiendo lo amable y divertido que era su amigo, consiguió hacer que Edward tuviera miedo, por primera vez desde que la conocía, de perder a Bella.

_So if by the time the bar closes__  
><em>_and you feel like falling down__  
><em>_I'll carry you home tonight_

La pista entera aplaudió cuando la canción terminó, porque se habían divertido de verdad y se habían sentido parte de un grupo con los mismos sueños y pensamientos. Los exámenes les habían dejado exhaustos, y una canción como aquella había conseguido darles fuerzas de nuevo.

Bella, quien seguía riendo al lado de Oliver, se giró al escuchar a Edward detrás de ella llamándola.

—¿Qué tal, Oliver? —preguntó Edward, sonriendo hacia su amigo. Se fundieron en un abrazo amistoso—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, claro, no te preocupes. Todo bien. —Ambos asintieron sonriendo, aunque Bella notó que había algo más en aquella pregunta que no lograba entender—. Ya he conocido a Bella —dijo, acercándola a ellos—. Y tenías razón. Es divertidísima y encantadora.

—Ya te lo dije —bromeó Edward. Alargó un brazo hacia Bella para retirarle un mechón de pelo de la cara, porque necesitaba volver a tocarla después de unas cuantas horas sin poder siquiera hablar con ella—. ¿Quieres irte ya? Esto no tardará mucho en cerrar, y pareces cansada.

—¿Irme? —preguntó, confundida. La noche había pasado muy rápido—. Claro, sí, ¿pero y los demás? Además, tengo que irme con Emmett. Ya sabes, por eso de que vivimos juntos —dijo en tono de broma.

—¡Lo siento, Bella! —exclamó el aludido, apareciendo de golpe y uniéndose al grupo. La música había parado de sonar y habían encendido las luces—. Me quedaré en casa de mis padres hasta que empiecen las clases, así que no puedo acompañarte a casa. Pero estoy seguro de que Edward no tiene ningún problema en acompañarte —dijo, levantando las cejas varias veces. Bella le pegó en el brazo—. ¡Qué pasa! Ni que fuera mentira.

—No hace falta, puedo ir sola —sentenció Bella, un poco molesta por la insinuación de su amigo. Se había sentido incómoda—. La parada de metro está cerca.

—No, de eso nada. Te acompaño —insistió Edward, sonriendo—. No es ninguna molestia, y me quedaré más tranquilo.

—Vale. Déjame coger mis cosas y nos vamos.

De nuevo en la calle, ya abrigados contra el frío helado de la noche londinense y dispuestos a dormir hasta tarde al día siguiente, los siete se despedían entre promesas de llamarse y de volver a quedar.

Edward y Bella viajaron en metro hasta el Soho y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al portal de Bella. Abrió la puerta y se giró para mirar a Edward, quien sonreía y tiritaba un poco por el frío.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Edward. No quiero que te congeles por mi culpa —murmuró con la mirada en el suelo. Se sentía fatal por haberle hecho ir hasta allí, más sabiendo que ahora tenía que ir hasta Notting Hill—. Pero gracias por acompañarme.

—Gracias a ti por esta noche. Y por escucharme.

—Ha sido un placer. —Bella sonrió, volviéndose a sentir cómoda—. Tus amigos son muy divertidos. Tenemos que repetir alguna vez.

—Claro, no lo dudes. —Edward se quedó en silencio, pensando en si decir lo que estaba pensando o no—. ¿Qué tal Oliver? Habéis hablado mucho.

—Sí, es un tipo genial. Hemos hablado de mil cosas y sabía sobre casi todas ellas. Además, tenemos gustos musicales parecidos —explicó—. ¿Y Sophie? Parece que habéis congeniado bien.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward, confundido—. Ah, Sophie… Sí, es divertida. Aunque me hubiera gustado poder estar contigo un poco más de tiempo en el club.

—Sí… A mí también —reconoció—. A la próxima, ¿no?

—A la próxima.

Se quedaron en silencio, sólo mirándose y sonriendo tímidamente. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso, ya fuera por miedo a estropear la magia que había entre ellos o porque sentían que era demasiado pronto para llevar su amistad a otro nivel. De pronto, Edward recordó la comida el domingo y se acobardó ante lo que quería pedirle a Bella.

—Verás, Bella. Quería pedirte algo.

—Claro, ¿qué pasa?

—El domingo viene mi padre a comer. A casa, en Notting Hill —explico, ganándose una expresión de asombro de parte de Bella—. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar o de que sea demasiado incómodo, y no quiero que eso afecte a Ari. Por eso, había pensado que, tal vez, podrías venir. Por Ari —se apresuró a aclarar.

—Edward… No creo que sea buena idea. Es algo de tu familia, yo no pinto nada allí.

—Bella, por favor. Te necesito allí conmigo, ¿vale? Hazlo por Ari, pero también por mí. Me siento más valiente cuando estás a mi lado.

Bella se quedó sin palabras. Sus sentimientos hacia Edward no hacían más que crecer e intensificarse, aunque aquella noche lo había pasado mal al ver a Sophie todo el rato enganchada a él. Estuvo unos segundos pensando en qué debía hacer. Edward tenía razón en que, si algo salía mal, ella podría quedarse con Ari mientras él arreglaba las cosas con sus padres. Por otra parte, lo que acababa de decirle… Había hecho que las mariposas volvieran a su estómago.

—Está bien. Allí estaré.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, emocionado.

Bella asintió y él se acercó a ella para cogerla entre sus brazos. Estuvieron abrazados varios minutos, respirando el aroma del otro y disfrutando del momento. Edward dejó un camino de besos desde la sien de Bella hasta su mejilla, acercándose peligrosamente a la comisura de los labios. Volvió a abrazarla e hizo algo que la sorprendió. Acercó la boca a la oreja de Bella y cantó, susurrando:

—_So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home tonight…_

Bella mordió su labio, besó a Edward en la comisura de los labios y entró en el portal sin decir nada más.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, a pesar de ver al otro en brazos de otra persona, a pesar de todo aquello… Volvieron a ser la chica del gorro azul y el artista de Notting Hill, abrazándose en un portal del Soho de Londres de una noche que cambiaría todos los días que estaban por venir.

* * *

><p>Necesitaba más cambios, una especie de nuevo comienzo, así que he cambiado mi nombre de usuario. Ya no soy Hey Vampire Girl: ahora soy <strong>Christine Abbott<strong>. Por si os extraña ver ese nombre y no sabéis quién es... ¡Soy yo!

Un abrazo.


	9. Reunidos de nuevo

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi propiedad y está registrada (con los nombres originales, no los de Stephenie Meyer). La copia total o parcial de su contenido está totalmente prohibida. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo.

* * *

><p><strong>| LA CHICA DEL GORRO AZUL |<strong>

**Capítulo 9. **_**Reunidos de nuevo**_

Edward ayudaba a Esme a preparar la comida mientras Bella vestía y peinaba a Ariadne en el piso superior. La pequeña estaba nerviosa y contenta porque su padre iba a pasar el día con ellos y porque el hecho de tener a sus padres juntos en la misma casa era algo completamente nuevo para ella

—¿_Etoy_ guapa? —preguntó. Tenía sus ojitos fijos en los de Bella a través del espejo frente al que estaba sentada mientras Bella le cepillaba el cabello.

—Estás preciosa —sentenció Bella, devolviéndole la mirada y una sonrisa. Preocupada porque Ari estaba demasiado callada, se arrodilló frente a la silla donde la pequeña estaba sentada y la giró para que quedaran frente a frente—. ¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Tengo _medo_ —confesó Ari con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—¿Miedo de qué?

—Los _pades_ de Dana se quieren y viven con ella en su casa. _Pedo_ papi y mami no se quieren, y hoy _vene_ papi… —susurró, con su vocecita haciéndose cada vez más baja. Bella la cogió en brazos y se la llevo con ella al suelo. Ari se abrazó fuertemente a ella—. ¿Por qué no se quieren?

—No todos los padres viven juntos, Ari. —Bella respiró hondo, pensando en qué debía decir a continuación. No sabía si aquella era una conversación que le tocaba tener a ella, pero si Ari confiaba en ella, no iba a fallarle—. Escucha —susurró, separando un poco a Ari para que la mirara a los ojos—, mis padres no viven juntos. Cuando yo nací se querían mucho, como tus padres cuando naciste tú. Pero la vida a veces se complica demasiado y las personas dejan de quererse, aunque pueden tenerse cariño. Tus padres siempre estarán unidos gracias a ti y a Edward, Ari… Os quieren mucho, y entre ellos hay cariño, ¿vale? No te preocupes por lo que va a pasar hoy. Sólo disfruta de mamá y papá.

—Yo no quiero que Gianna se case con mi papi —masculló, molesta—. Es mala. Y si se casa con mi papi será mi mami, ¡y yo ya tengo una mami! —exclamó, empezando a sollozar.

—Shh… Tranquila, cariño. —Bella la abrazó con fuerza y dejó que se desahogara. Le rompía el corazón ver a Ari de aquella manera, porque ella había pasado por una situación similar cuando sus padres se divorciaron, aunque con la suerte de que Phil, el marido de su madre, era un buen hombre—. No llores, por favor. Gianna nunca será tu mami, ¿vale? Tu mamá es Esme, y te quiere con locura. Todos te queremos muchísimo y no vamos a dejar que Gianna te haga nada malo.

—¿Lo _pometes_? —sollozó Ari contra su cuello.

—Te lo juro, Ari.

Edward lloraba en el pasillo. Sentado al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, apoyado en la pared, sollozaba sin descanso mientras escuchaba la conversación que se estaba desarrollando entre Ariadne y Bella. Sabía perfectamente que él no hubiera sido capaz de responder a las preguntas de su hermana, porque se hubiera derrumbado frente a ella y aquello era algo que no podía suceder. Nunca. Él era el apoyo de su hermana, quien siempre la defendía delante de la vida. No podía mostrarse débil, aunque lo fuera.

Al dejar de escuchar el llanto de Ari, supo que tenía que desaparecer de allí. Sólo había subido al piso de arriba para saber si todo iba bien. Fue al baño, se lavó la cara para intentar hacer desaparecer la hinchazón de sus ojos y bajó de nuevo a la cocina, donde su madre seguía cocinando.

—¿Todo bien por allí arriba? Tardan mucho —dijo Esme, preocupada.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Están hablando, ya sabes… Cosas de chicas —intentó bromear.

—Algo no anda bien contigo, y lo mejor será que lo sueltes cuanto antes. —Esme, como todas las madres, siempre parecía saber cuándo sus hijos estaban bien y cuándo les ocurría algo malo. Al ver entrar a Edward con los ojos rojos y el semblante triste no le cupo ninguna duda de que algo había pasado—. ¿Qué va mal?

Edward se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina y esperó a que Esme hiciera lo mismo para empezar a hablar. No quería preocupar a su madre con aquellos asuntos, pero siempre había sentido la necesidad de contárselo todo para poder dormir tranquilo por las noches.

—Es Ari… —dijo, dejando escapar todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones—. Está nerviosa por lo de hoy. Es muy pequeña, no entiende por qué no estás con papá…

—Mi niña… —susurró Esme. Intentó levantarse para correr hacia el piso de arriba, pero Edward se lo impidió—. No, tengo que hablar con ella…

—No, mamá. Está con Bella, ella se lo ha explicado todo y ha parecido entenderlo.

—Pero eso no tendría que ser responsabilidad de Bella… Esa chica es un ángel, Edward. Cuando me marche, lo haré más tranquila que las veces anteriores —confesó—. Sé que ella cuidará de vosotros mientras yo no esté.

—Ella cuida de Ari, mamá. Yo puedo cuidarme solo —musitó Edward, avergonzado.

—Ya… Claro. —Esme soltó una carcajada que pareció disipar la tristeza y preocupación que hasta segundos antes inundaban la cocina—. En unas pocas semanas se ha hecho necesaria en tu vida, cariño. Soy tu madre, sé esas cosas.

—Sí, eres muy lista —dijo, con burla—. Te recuerdo que está en el piso de arriba.

—Sólo dime una cosa. —Esme se puso seria. Su mirada cambió de la risa a la ternura en un segundo—. Sientes algo por ella, ¿verdad? Más allá del tonteo o la atracción. Hay algo más fuerte, ¿no?

—Mamá… —se quejó Edward.

—Por favor, cariño. Me iría más tranquila sabiendo que lucharás por mantenerla en nuestras vidas. Bella es buena, Edward. Es más que eso. Adora a tu hermana y hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía tan ilusionado.

—Puedes irte tranquila —dijo, al fin—. No quiero apresurar las cosas y que salgan mal.

—Lo entiendo. Pero no escondas lo que sientes sólo por miedo, Edward.

—No, no es eso, es que… —Edward fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta. Madre e hijo se miraron, sin reaccionar. Al final fue Edward quien se levantó—. Yo abro, mamá. Tranquila, ¿vale?

Esme asintió y Edward lo tomó como una señal para correr hacia la puerta. Al otro lado estaba Carlisle, visiblemente nervioso. Edward se sorprendió al ver a su padre con el pelo sin gomina, como hacía meses que no lo veía, y sin traje.

—Hola, papá —lo saludó, sonriendo—. Pasa, hace frío.

Carlisle dudó antes de atreverse a entrar en aquella casa donde había vivido los años más felices de su vida. El pasillo de entrada seguía igual, lleno de cuadros de Edward –pintados cuando era más pequeño– y fotos familiares que mostraban una felicidad que ya no existía. Carlisle avanzó por el pasillo seguido de Edward, yendo hacia el lugar de donde provenía un olor que había echado mucho de menos: la comida de Esme.

Justo entonces ocurrió.

Esme, la madre de sus hijos, la que había sido su mujer… _Su_ Esme apareció en el salón, con el delantal puesto y el cabello recogido despreocupadamente en un moño. Todos los nervios y el miedo que había sentido al entrar por la puerta se desvanecieron y dieron paso a una sonrisa tímida por parte de ambos.

Edward observó, emocionado, cómo sus padres se acercaban y se fundían en un abrazo cariñoso. Pudo escuchar, aunque con un poco de dificultad, susurros tales como "¿cómo estás?", "no has cambiado nada" o "tenía ganas de verte". No pudo evitar suspirar aliviado al verlos de aquella manera. Aunque Esme y Carlisle habían estado juntos unas cuantas veces después de su separación, Edward seguía teniendo miedo a que todo explotara de nuevo; sobre todo después de la aparición de Gianna en sus vidas.

—¿Y Ari? —preguntó Carlisle—. ¿Dónde está mi niña?

—Está arriba con… —empezó a decir Esme.

No pudo terminar la frase porque, justo en aquel momento, Bella dejaba a Ari en el suelo tras bajar las escaleras. La pequeña corrió hacia su padre todo lo rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitían. Carlisle se agachó para cogerla en brazos.

—¡Papi, papi! —gritaba, abrazada a Carlisle—. ¡Estás aquí, con mami, _Edard_ y Bella! ¡Estás aquí!

—Claro que estoy aquí… Te prometí que vendría, ¿no? Por cierto, ¡estás guapísima! —exclamó, fingiendo sorpresa. Su princesa siempre estaba preciosa.

—Bella me ha _penado._

—Así que Bella, ¿eh? —Carlisle se giró hacia la entrada del salón, donde una tímida Bella miraba la escena—. No te había visto. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, Carlisle. Me alegro de verte.

—¡Pero no te quedes ahí parada! —Esme se acercó a Bella y la hizo entrar en el salón—. Podéis quedaros aquí mientras termino de preparar la comida.

—Te ayudo —se apresuró a decir Bella.

Ambas desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina mientras Edward y Carlisle tomaban asiento en el sofá. Edward sonrió al ver a su padre tan relajado, con los ojos inquietos viajando hacia cada rincón de aquella habitación. Los muebles, las fotos, los cuadros, las flores… Todo lo que una vez había sido tu hogar.

Carlisle dejó a Ari en el suelo para que pudiera jugar. La pequeña corrió hacia la cocina, dejando a su hermano y a su padre a solas.

—Tengo que confesar —empezó a decir Edward— que temí que trajeras a Gianna contigo.

—Os prometí un domingo donde sólo estuviéramos nosotros, ¿verdad? Pues eso estoy haciendo, Edward.

—Sí… Pero me sorprende que no haya insistido en venir.

—En realidad quería venir, pero le dije que era una mala idea.

—Vamos, papá. No eres capaz de enfrentarte a ella —bromeó Edward.

—Vosotros estáis antes. —Carlisle se puso serio de golpe. Dolía mucho saber que Edward no lo creía capaz de darlo todo por Ari y por él—. Estáis por delante de todo, ¿está bien? Y Gianna no es, ni será nunca, una excepción.

—Pues a veces lo demuestras muy poco.

El ambiente entre padre e hijo se volvió tenso en cuestión de segundos. Carlisle no sabía qué más hacer para que su relación con Edward volviera a como había sido siempre, cuando eran una familia unida y feliz, y no entendía por qué su hijo no podía creer que se había enfrentado a Gianna para que no se interpusiera en su día en familia.

.

—_¿Adónde vas? —La voz de Gianna sorprendió a Carlisle, quien estaba escogiendo una camisa adecuada que no fuera demasiado formal—. Hoy no tenemos ningún compromiso._

—_Yo sí —respondió, sonriendo nervioso—. He quedado con Edward y Ari. Vamos a pasar el día juntos._

—_¿Van a venir aquí?_

—_No… Verás —empezó—, la idea inicial era que vinieran a pasar el día, pero aquí no hay mucho que hacer. Edward me llamó el otro día para pedirme que fuera hoy a comer con ellos, y estoy preparándome._

—_¿Dónde comeréis? ¿Y por qué sospecho que no estoy incluida en el nosotros? —preguntó, visiblemente molesta._

—_Gianna… —Carlisle se acercó a ella con una actitud prudente—. Lo siento, pero Edward me pidió que fuéramos sólo nosotros, y se lo prometí. Hace mucho que no paso tiempo con mis hijos y no quiero que nada interfiera._

—_¿Eso es lo que hago? ¿Interferir en tu relación con ellos? ¡Esto es el colmo! —gritó, enfadada. Carlisle intentó cogerle la mano para tranquilizarla, pero ella la apartó con un movimiento brusco y los ojos encendidos en furia—. Desde que llegué a esta casa no me he sentido parte de la familia. Edward me odia y hace todo lo posible por hacerme sentir como una huésped y no como la futura mujer de su padre —musitó, acariciando disimuladamente su ansiado anillo de compromiso que adornaba su dedo desde la noche de Navidad—. No tengo nada en contra de tus hijos, Carlisle… Créeme que les tengo cariño, ¡pero no me dejan dárselo!_

_Gianna dio media vuelta y soltó un falso sollozo. Aquel teatro le estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado y parecía estar afectando a Carlisle, quien se acercó preocupado hasta ella y envolvió su estrecha cintura entre sus brazos._

—_Lo siento… —Gianna podía saborear la victoria—. Pero no puedo faltar a mi promesa. Hoy es mi día y el de los chicos, y no voy a hacer nada que lo estropee. Hablaremos cuando vuelva, ¿vale?_

_Con la ira corriendo por sus venas, Gianna se giró para encarar a Carlisle y gritarle todo lo que pasaba por su retorcida mente, pero él ya había entrado en el cuarto de baño de su dormitorio y el sonido del agua de la ducha cayendo lo envolvía todo._

_Edward había ganado aquella vez. Pero Gianna tenía un as bajo la manga, y no dudaría en utilizarlo de la manera más cruel._

.

—A mí tampoco me gusta la situación, pero tenemos que adaptarnos, Edward. —Carlisle suspiró y se giró hacia su hijo—. Créeme, si pudiera volver hacia atrás en el tiempo y cambiar ciertas cosas que ocurrieron, lo haría. Quiero a Gianna, pero a tu madre la quiero más —confesó. Edward se quedó paralizado—. ¿Te sorprende? No he dejado de querer a tu madre ni un solo segundo. Me duele que pienses que no es verdad.

—Pero… Papá, yo no… —susurró Edward, estupefacto. No entendía nada—. Tú…

—No vamos a hablar de esto ahora. Tu madre está en la cocina y no quiero hacer las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya son, así que lo mejor será ir a ayudar a las chicas.

—Sí… Claro. —Edward cogió a Carlisle por el brazo cuando éste estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la cocina—. Lo siento mucho, papá. ¿Podremos hablar sobre todo esto? Por favor.

—Hoy no, ¿vale?

—Hoy no.

.

A pesar de los nervios y algún que otro silencio incómodo, la comida fue bien. Ariadne ayudó mucho a la hora de los silencios, en los que todos aprovechaban para preguntarle cualquier cosa y así cambiar de tema.

La pequeña estaba radiante. Ver a sus padres juntos, hablando y riendo, fue todo un cambio para ella. Sentada entre Edward y Bella, insistió en comer ella sola sin ayuda de nadie y terminó con la cara llena de pastel de chocolate. Cuando veía que los _adultos_ empezaban a hablar de algo que no le interesaba o que simplemente no entendía, enseguida llamaba la atención de Bella; entonces la castaña dirigía toda su atención hacia Ari mientras Edward, Carlisle y Esme seguían hablando.

Edward no podía estar más feliz. Ni menos contrariado. Volver a sentirse como parte de una familia unida y feliz estaba siendo genial, pero saber que aquello sólo iba a durar un día le rompía el corazón. Además, la confesión de su padre había logrado descolocar todos sus pensamientos. ¿Qué hacía Carlisle con Gianna si todavía quería a su madre? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes?

Pero todas aquellas reflexiones desaparecieron justo cuando un trozo de pastel de chocolate se estrelló en su cara para luego caer por su camisa hasta los pantalones. Todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa dejaron de hablar y miraron a Edward con los ojos muy abiertos, sin entender qué había ocurrido. Una risita traviesa sirvió para aclarar todas las dudas: Ari, todavía embarrada en chocolate, tenía restos de pastel en la mano y se había puesto roja como las bolitas del árbol de navidad que adornaba en aquel momento el salón.

—Lo _sento, Edard_ —dijo con su vocecita, aunque su sonrisa indicaba que no lo sentía en absoluto.

—Cucurucho… —susurró Edward a la vez que se levantaba y se colocaba detrás de su hermana—. Te vas a enterar.

Ari dejo escapar un grito agudo seguido de una carcajada cuando Edward la cogió por debajo de los hombros desde atrás y la levantó de la silla. Ambos reían, llenos de chocolate, y aquello hizo reír a los demás. Esme, todavía cogiendo aire para intentar hablar, se levantó y extendió los brazos hacia Ari.

—Ven, bicho. Vamos a darte un baño rápido y a cambiarte de ropa.

—¿Me _pede _bañar Bella? —preguntó, todavía en los brazos de su hermano.

—Pero…

—No importa, Esme —dijo Bella enseguida. Se levantó de la silla—. Yo la baño.

—Sí mamá, no te preocupes. Yo también necesito una ducha —murmuró Edward, aguantando una sonrisa—. Volveremos en un rato.

Bella, Edward y Ari subieron las escaleras y así, sin más, Carlisle y Esme se quedaron solos por primera vez desde que ella salió por la puerta de la casa de Chelsea con las maletas en la mano. Ambos se miraron sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir a continuación, así que optaron por recoger la cocina en silencio. Cuando terminaron, Esme suspiró y decidió que lo más valiente era enfrentarse a la situación.

—¿Vamos al salón? Allí podremos hablar mejor que en la cocina.

—Claro… —Carlisle sonrió.

Una vez sentados en el sofá se dieron unos segundos para disfrutar de aquella imagen que tantas veces se había repetido en el pasado: ellos dos, sentados en su salón, relajados y sin necesidad de decir nada. Pero en aquella ocasión sí que tenían que hablar, porque la burbuja de comodidad entre ellos había desaparecido hacía ya unos cuantos años.

—¿Cómo te va todo? —empezó Carlisle—. Leo en los periódicos que la gira ha tenido mucho éxito.

—Sí… No me puedo quejar. Hemos hecho lleno completo en casi todos los conciertos y la gente está muy entregada.

—Me alegro muchísimo, de verdad. —Esme, quien hasta entonces había tenido la mirada baja para evitar hacer contacto visual con Carlisle, clavó sus ojos dolidos en los de él al escuchar aquello que para ella era mentira—. No… No me mires así, por favor. Han pasado dos años y he tenido tiempo a pensar y a arrepentirme de muchas cosas. De verdad que me alegro.

—Está bien… Gracias —dijo, dejando salir un suspiro—. ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

—La clínica está pasando por uno de sus mejores momentos. Hace unos meses hicimos una ampliación; una nueva planta en el edificio, pediátrica.

—Es asombroso cómo ha crecido en los últimos años, Carlisle. Puedes estar orgulloso —dijo, intentando sonreír—. ¿Y todo lo demás? ¿Cómo está Gianna?

—¿Gianna? —Carlisle se sorprendió al escuchar a Esme preguntando por su pareja. Aunque las había presentado fugazmente en una de las visita de Esme a Londres, nunca habían hablado realmente de ella—. Todo va… bien.

—¿Vais a casaros? —preguntó Esme, aunque Carlisle casi no la entendió de lo rápido que lo había preguntado—. Quiero decir… Vive contigo y con los niños. Parece que la cosa va en serio.

—Estamos comprometidos —confesó, con la mirada gacha—. Le di el anillo en Navidad… Pero todavía no hay fecha, es solo una garantía para ella. No hay nada decidido.

—No hay nada decidido… Pero le has dado un anillo. —Esme estaba dolida. Sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo—. Os deseo mucha suerte.

—Esme… —susurró Carlisle, aunque sonó más como un quejido.

—Tenemos que hablar de Edward. —A pesar del cambio de tema tan brusco, ambos pudieron respirar un poco más tranquilos—. Me ha pedido las llaves de esta casa para venir cuando yo no estoy. Le dije que sí, porque entiendo cómo se siente.

—¿Va a mudarse aquí? Pero…

—No, no va a mudarse —aclaró Esme—. Por supuesto que seguirá viviendo contigo en Chelsea hasta que pueda pagarse un lugar donde vivir con sus propios medios, pero vendrá aquí cuando quiera distraerse o estudiar. En tu casa no es fácil, con todo el servicio y Gianna trabajando allí… Necesita un lugar propio.

—Lo entiendo. No hay problema, puede venir cuando quiera.

—Sí, eso dije yo.

El silencio incómodo volvió, y aunque Esme se moría por acurrucarse en los brazos de Carlisle como hacían años atrás y Carlisle quería besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, ambos encendieron la televisión y se dejaron llevar por los especiales navideños que tanto abundaban por aquellas fechas. Necesitaban una distracción y aquella parecía ser la más directa.

.

—Ven aquí, terremoto.

Bella, sentada al lado de la bañera, colocó una toalla grande en su regazo para después coger a una muy empapada Ariadne y colocarla en ella. Enrolló la toalla alrededor de su cuerpecito y la alzó en sus brazos para llevarla hasta su habitación. El dormitorio de Ari y el de Edward estaban conectados por el baño, así que Bella no se sorprendió al ver a Edward en la puerta.

—Voy a darme una ducha rápida, ¿vale? —dijo. Todavía tenía la cara llena de chocolate.

—Vale. Secaré y vestiré a Ari de mientras —le contestó Bella.

El agua de la ducha empezó a correr y en piso de arriba de la casa no podía ser más ruidoso de lo que era en aquel momento. Ari cantaba a pleno pulmón lo que parecía ser una canción de los Beatles, aunque Bella no estaba muy segura de que realmente lo fuera. La pequeña no se sabía la letra, claro, y cantaba tan alto que era casi imposible diferenciar las notas.

—¡Haz que se calle! —gritó Edward desde la ducha. Bella sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la carcajada proveniente del baño.

—Ari, ¿por qué no cantas más bajito?

—¿No canto bien? —preguntó.

Enseguida sus ojos se volvieron tristes y paró de saltar en la cama. Bella aprovechó aquello para ponerle el pijama. No iban a salir de casa y ya eran las seis de la tarde, así que no tenía sentido volverle a poner ropa de calle.

—¡Pues claro que cantas bien! —exclamó, haciendo sonreír a Ari—. Pero no puedes hacerlo tan fuerte. Si cantas normal también podemos escucharte.

El móvil de Edward comenzó a sonar en aquel momento. Lo había dejado en una de las mesitas de noche de Ari cuando la había depositado en la cama media hora antes. Bella se aseguró de que Ari estaba bien sentada en la cama, cogió el móvil y fue rápidamente hacia la entrada del baño.

—¿Edward? Está sonando tu teléfono.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, todavía en la ducha.

—Oliver. ¿Qué hago? —Bella hablaba casi pegada a la puerta del baño para que Edward pudiera escucharla.

—¿Puedes cogerlo, por favor?

—Claro. —Alejándose de la puerta para sentarse en la cama, apretó el botón de responder—. Hola, Oliver. Soy Bella.

—¿Bella? ¿Dónde está Edward? —La voz de Oliver sonaba cansada y un poco nasal, como si hubiera estado llorando.

—Está en la ducha… —Bella no se atrevía a preguntárselo, pero la curiosidad y la preocupación pudieron más—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Escucha, necesito a Edward. Dile que mi madre está en el hospital de nuevo, ¿vale? ¿Se lo dirás?

—Pero… —murmuró, sin entender nada.

—Por favor, Bella —sollozó—. Necesito a alguien. Dile a Edward que venga.


	10. Nos volvemos a encontrar

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi propiedad y está registrada (con los nombres originales, no los de Stephenie Meyer). La copia total o parcial de su contenido está totalmente prohibida. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo.

**| LA CHICA DEL GORRO AZUL |**

**Capítulo 10. **_**Nos volvemos a encontrar**_

Edward salió del baño vestido con ropa limpia y el pelo mojado. Sonrió en dirección a Ari pero empezó a preocuparse cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Bella. Algo no andaba bien a juzgar por su expresión.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó. Se acercó a Bella y cogió el móvil de sus manos temblorosas—. ¿Qué va mal?

—Oliver dice que te necesita. Su madre… Ha dicho que su madre está en el hospital de nuevo y que necesita que vayas. Estaba llorando y yo no… —murmuró Bella. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa—. ¿Qué pasa, qué es eso de que su madre está en el hospital otra vez?

—Joder —musitó Edward. Salió disparado hacia su cuarto, seguido por Bella—. Es una larga historia.

—¿Vas a ir?

—Sí… Tengo que ir. Oliver está solo, no puedo dejar que pase por esto de nuevo solo.

—Me quedo con Ari, entonces —dijo, bajando la mirada. Dio media vuelta para volver al dormitorio de la pequeña pero Edward enseguida se acercó a ella y la retuvo por el brazo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedes…? —preguntó, nervioso. No quería tomarse demasiadas libertades con Bella, pero la necesitaba allí con él. Al igual que Oliver no podía pasar por aquello solo, él tampoco se veía capaz de hacerlo—. ¿Podrías acompañarme?

—¿Crees que Oliver se molestará?

—No, no te preocupes —dijo Edward. Acarició la mejilla de Bella durante unos segundos, preguntándose qué había hecho en otra vida que fuera tan bueno como para tenerla allí con él—. Te lo explicaré todo después, pero de verdad, Bella… Gracias por acompañarme. Es demasiada presión y muchas veces no sé cómo actuar cuando…

—No te preocupes —susurró. Puso una mano sobre la de él en su mejilla, sonriendo—. No me importa. Quiero acompañar a Oliver, me cayó muy bien. Y no quiero que estés si la situación es tan difícil.

—Realmente eres mi ángel de la guarda, ¿eh? —bromeó, sonriendo levemente. Todavía estaba preocupado por su amigo.

Bella intentó no avergonzarse, pero no consiguió salirse con la suya.

.

Pensaron que Ari se enfadaría cuando los viera marcharse antes de que su día familiar terminara, pero la pequeña se quedó de lo más contenta viendo una película con sus padres. Edward y Bella se abrigaron bien y casi corrieron por las calles de Londres –coger el metro les habría llevado más tiempo– hasta llegar al hospital, donde siguieron corriendo por los pasillos. Al fin llegaron a la sala de espera de urgencias, donde un agotado Oliver estaba sentado, inclinado hacia delante con la cabeza entre las manos.

—Oliver —susurró Edward al llegar a su lado. Su amigo se levantó enseguida y se fundieron en un abrazo—. ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Lo ha hecho otra vez, Edward… No puedo más, no sé qué más puedo hacer.

Edward volvió a abrazar a Oliver y dejó que se desahogara en sus brazos. Aunque Bella no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, algo en su interior se removió al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Edward tenía que ser muy amigo de Oliver si éste confiaba sólo en él en momentos como aquél.

Cuando Oliver se hubo calmado un poco, se separó de Edward e intentó secarse las lágrimas. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Bella allí, a su lado, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro y un gracioso gorro azul adornando su precioso cabello.

—Bella… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Se giró hacia Edward—. No hacía falta que viniera.

—Se lo he pedido yo —se apresuró a aclarar—. Estábamos en casa de mi madre y pensé que lo mejor sería que viniera conmigo. Así tienes más compañía, por si te aburres de mí —bromeó.

—Lo siento, no quería que sonara como si no te quisiera aquí —se disculpó Oliver.

—Tranquilo. No te preocupes —susurró Bella.

Pasaron dos horas y todavía no se sabía nada sobre la madre de Oliver. Bella seguía sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sonreía al ver los intentos de Edward para conseguir distraer a su amigo. Pareció funcionar, porque acabaron los tres en la cafetería del hospital tomando un café.

—Es tarde. Ya estoy mejor, Edward. Podéis iros.

—A mí no me importa —dijo Edward, antes de mirar a Bella—. ¿Estás cansada? Puedo acompañarte a casa y después volver, no pensé que tardarían tanto en decirnos algo.

—No, me quedo. No tengo nada que hacer… Y quiero quedarme, de verdad.

Oliver miró a Bella y sonrió, con los ojos brillando por primera vez desde que había encontrado a su madre inconsciente en su cama aquella misma tarde. Aquella chica era especial, y lo poco que habían hablado le había servido para darse cuenta de que le gustaba. Parecía inteligente y era más divertida de lo que había imaginado cuando Edward le hablaba de ella.

—Oliver, chico. Te estaba buscando. —Los tres se giraron enseguida hacia el doctor que se había acercado hasta su mesa—. Me han dicho que estabas aquí.

—¿Cómo está? Dígame la verdad, doctor Harrison. Por favor.

—Está estable. No te voy a engañar, cuando llegó pensé que no lo conseguiría, pero hemos podido estabilizarla y estamos esperando a que despierte de un momento a otro.

—Joder… —murmuró Oliver. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, completamente derrotado—. No sé qué más hacer, doctor. Ya es la cuarta vez que lo intenta. He intentado que vaya a la siguiente tanda de quimio pero se niega. Pensé que eso sería todo, pero que intente quitarse la vida es demasiado. —Un sollozo desgarrador salió de su garganta y Bella, que era la que estaba más cerca de él, no dudó en abrazarlo fuertemente—. No puedo más… No quiere vivir, y yo estoy cansado de intentarlo por ella —dijo, llorando abrazado a Bella.

—Lo siento mucho, chico. Intentaremos que la vea un psicólogo, a ver si puede ayudar en algo. Pero nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada más.

Oliver se separó de Bella, aunque no soltó su mano. Era todo el apoyo que necesitaba y ella no dudó ni un instante en ofrecérselo.

—Muchas gracias, doctor. Por todo.

—No podrás verla hasta mañana, así que lo mejor será que te vayas a casa a dormir y vuelvas por la mañana.

—Claro. Mañana estaré aquí a primera hora —aseguró. Se dieron la mano y el doctor salió de la cafetería, dejándolos solos de nuevo—. Siento haberme puesto así, pero es que todo esto…

—Te supera. Es normal, Oliver. No te disculpes por algo así.

—Gracias, tío —susurró, sonriendo hacia Edward.

Una hora después Bella caminó de vuelta a casa y Oliver y Edward cogieron el metro con destino a Notting Hill. Esme, al enterarse de que la madre de Oliver estaba en el hospital, no dudó ni un segundo en exigirle que se quedara con ellos aquella noche. Oliver no se negó y durmió en la habitación de invitados, porque lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era estar solo.

.

Eran las diez y media de la mañana cuando Bella decidió que era una buena hora para darse una ducha. Era lunes y no tenía nada que hacer, pero quería salir a pasear por Londres con su cámara porque hacía mucho que no lo hacía y ya estaba echando de menos la fotografía.

Tras veinte minutos de agua caliente empezaba a estar arrugada, así que se cubrió con una toalla y sacó un pie para salir de la ducha, con tan mala suerte que resbaló y cayó con las manos por delante por culpa de un acto reflejo de parar la caída de cualquier manera. El resultado fue un fuerte dolor en la mano izquierda y la pérdida de visión durante unos segundos debido al dolor. Cuando pudo recuperarse y ponerse en pie de nuevo, pensó en todas las opciones que había: tenía que ir al médico, y su padre no llegaría del trabajo hasta las cinco o las seis de la tarde, así que llamarlo no era una buena idea; era el cumpleaños de la madre de Emmett, así que tampoco podía llamarlo porque no quería hacerle pasar un día tan especial en el hospital; enseguida descartó la última opción que tenía, llamar a Edward, porque ya bastante tiempo estaba pasando con ella y no quería que se viera obligado a nada.

Así que se vistió como pudo, no sin tener que parar en varias ocasiones debido al dolor en la mano, y salió camino al hospital con el cabello todavía mojado y pasando un frío horrible. El hospital estaba cerca de la zona donde vivía, así que no tardó más de media hora en llegar. Había bastante gente en urgencias y la hicieron esperar en una sala llena de gente con la mano cada vez más hinchada.

—¿Bella?

La aludida levantó la mirada y se encontró con un pelirrojo sonriente y con pinta de no haber dormido mucho. Oliver se acercó a ella, preocupado de verla en el hospital a aquellas horas y esperando, por lo que parecía, a ser atendida.

—Oliver… —suspiró, cansada por el dolor y por llevar allí más de una hora—. Hola.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien, qué te ocurre?

—Resbalé al salir de la ducha y caí sobre la mano izquierda —dijo, levantando con cuidado el brazo. Oliver frunció el ceño al ver la muñeca hinchada, preocupado—. No es nada grave.

—Pero te duele.

—Sí, bueno… Llevo aquí más de una hora y no me han dado nada para el dolor.

—Ven. —Oliver cogió a Bella de su mano sana y la arrastró por los pasillos hasta llegar a lo que parecía una consulta. El cartel rezaba _Doctor H. Harrison_. El pelirrojo dio varios golpes en la puerta—. ¿Podemos pasar, doctor?

—Claro, chico. Pasa.

—Siento molestar, pero sólo será un segundo —dijo, sonriendo. A Bella le pareció encantador—. Bella ha resbalado en la ducha y se ha hecho daño en la muñeca, y me preguntaba si puede darle algo para el dolor, mientras espera a que la atiendan.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Rebuscó en uno de los armarios de su consulta, concentrado. Bella aprovechó para girarse hacia Oliver y sonreírle, porque empezaba a doler más de lo normal y aquel medicamento iba a ser como un pequeño milagro en todo aquel caos en el que se había convertido su día. Oliver se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos en un cariñoso abrazo. Bella no se apartó y acabó devolviéndole el abrazo, porque se había asustado mucho con todo el asunto de la caída y tener a alguien al lado era algo de agradecer.

—Muy bien, señorita. Tómate esto. ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

—Sí, por favor.

Bella se tomó el medicamento, agradeció sinceramente su ayuda al doctor Harrison y salió de la consulta poco después. Oliver preguntó sobre el estado de su madre y el doctor aseguró que se encontraba estable. Volvieron a la sala de espera y se sentaron juntos en uno de los laterales, donde ya no había casi nadie esperando.

—No tardarán mucho en llamarte, ya verás. Estarás fuera de aquí en un periquete.

—Gracias, Oliver —susurró—. Por quedarte conmigo.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, tonta —bromeó Oliver. Acercó su mano a la mejilla de Bella y apartó unos cuantos mechones que no le permitían ver sus ojos—. ¿Te duele menos?

—Sí, la verdad es que casi no duele. Bueno, si no lo muevo, quiero decir.

—Bien, mejor. Voy a quedarme hasta que salgas de urgencias, ¿vale? Te invito a comer.

—¿Y tu madre? —preguntó, extrañada—. ¿No estabas aquí para verla?

—Sí, la he visto esta mañana. No me dejan estar más de quince minutos y hasta mañana no puedo volver a verla, así que nada, me quedo contigo.

—¿Isabella Swan? —preguntó una de las enfermeras.

—Suerte —dijo Oliver—. Te espero aquí, ¿vale?

.

Tres cuartos de hora después, con el brazo escayolado y un poco mareada por los medicamentos que le habían administrado, Bella disfrutaba de una ensalada de pollo en un pequeño restaurante no muy alejado del hospital. Oliver devoraba su hamburguesa como si no hubiera comido en meses y Bella lo miraba aguantando una carcajada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, con la boca medio llena y el ceño fruncido.

—¡Eres asqueroso! —Bella no aguantó más y rio fuerte al ver el falso enfado de Oliver—. Si sigues comiendo tan rápido vas a acabar ahogándote.

—Es que está buena.

—Mi ensalada también está buena y no la devoro como si fuera a acabarse el mundo en media hora, Oliver —bromeó.

—Si quieres comer como un pajarito, adelante. ¡Pero no me impidas disfrutar del placer de la comida! —Levantó ambas cejas a la vez y volvió a morder la hamburguesa, esta vez de manera más exagerada para volver a hacer reír a Bella—. ¿Cómo va el esguince?

—Me han drogado tanto que casi no siento el brazo. Así que bien, supongo.

—Me preocupé mucho al verte en el hospital, ¿sabes? No pensé que nos volveríamos a ver tan pronto.

—Sí… Yo tampoco, la verdad. —Bella dio un sorbo de su refresco y miró a Oliver por debajo de las pestañas—. Pero ha sido bueno. Me refiero a volver a verte, no al esguince.

Oliver soltó una risotada y pudo sentir que todas las preocupaciones desaparecían al menos durante un segundo. Estar allí con Bella, tan cerca de ella y hablando relajadamente era lo mejor que le había pasado en muchísimo tiempo. Entre los exámenes de la universidad, todos los problemas de la enfermedad de su madre y sus intentos de suicidio había reído tres veces contadas, y seguramente dos de ellas no eran sinceras. Quería a Edward, era su mejor amigo y lo más parecido a un hermano que tenía, pero Bella hacía que se sintiera tan vivo y relajado que no iba a renunciar a ella a menos que fuera totalmente necesario.

—¿Vas a hacer algo en fin de año? —preguntó Oliver.

—Pues… La verdad es que no tengo nada planeado. Supongo que lo pasaré con mi padre, en casa.

—¿Puedo proponerte un plan alternativo? —Bella asintió, sonriendo tímidamente—. Bien. Sophie llamó ayer por la noche.

—¿Sophie? ¿Mi Sophie? —preguntó, extrañada. No sabía si se refería a la hermana de Emmett o a alguna amiga de Oliver que ella claramente no conocía.

—Sí, la hermana de Emmett.

—¿Tiene tu número?

—¡No! —rio—. Llamó al teléfono de Edward.

La expresión de Bella cambió radicalmente y aquello no pasó desapercibido para Oliver. Se entristeció un poco al ver que aquello afectaba a la chica que tenía delante, pero se dijo a sí mismo que todavía no estaba todo perdido.

—Ah, ya. Bueno, ¿y qué quería?

—Invitar a Edward a una fiesta que organizan unos amigos suyos.

—¿Y por qué me cuentas esto? —Bella suspiró, derrotada. No quería sentir celos de Sophie, pero algo que no podía evitar—. Es decir, si invitó a Edward…

—La verdad es que Edward estaba bastante incómodo —dijo. Necesitaba echarle un cable a su amigo y lo mejor era decir la verdad—. Al principio dijo que no, pero después consiguió que estuviéramos todos invitados. A Sophie no le hizo mucha gracia, pero bueno.

—Sí, ella es así.

—¿No sois amigas? Yo pensé…

—¡No, no! Claro que somos amigas —se apresuró a aclarar Bella—. Bueno, en realidad soy amiga de Emmett, y de Sophie por extensión. Me cae muy bien, no me malinterpretes, pero a veces es un poco…

—¿Pesada?

—Inmadura. Y egoísta, también. Incluso su hermano lo dice.

—Bueno… ¿Entonces qué? ¿Te apuntas?

—¿Irás?

—No lo sé. Es decir, ya sabes, mi madre…

—Claro, lo entiendo. Bueno, pues avísame si al final te decides, ¿vale?

Acabaron de comer y Oliver se ofreció a acompañar a Bella a su apartamento. Quería recoger algunas cosas para pasar unos días en casa de su padre. No vivían muy lejos, pero aquello de tener sus cosas repartidas entre dos casas no era nada cómodo, y ahora que sus movimientos se habían visto claramente limitados debido al esguince decidió que pasar lo que quedaba de vacaciones en casa de su padre era la decisión más cómoda y acertada.

—Vaya, así que vives en el Soho —dijo Oliver mientras subían las escaleras del interior del edificio de Bella—. No podía esperar menos de ti.

—¿A qué demonios te refieres? —Bella soltó un bufido que a Oliver le resultó de lo más gracioso.

—Es el barrio de los artistas y de todo lo alternativo. Te pega.

—¿Te parezco alternativa? Tienes que estar bromeando.

Llegaron al piso en el que estaba el apartamento. Oliver sonrió, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mientras esperaba a que Bella abriera la puerta. La vio pelearse con su bolso durante unos segundos hasta que decidió ayudarla. Al fin y al cabo él se había roto el brazo en un par de ocasiones y sabía perfectamente que hacer vida normal con un solo brazo no era algo fácil.

—Ven, déjame ayudarte. —Metió una mano en el bolso y se dejó guiar por el sonido de las llaves hasta que pudo encontrarlas y así abrir la puerta con ellas. Siguió hablando mientras pasaban al interior—. Alternativa no, pero sí un poco… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Bohemia?

—¿Bohemia?

—_Vintage_. Creo que ésa es la palabra.

—Oliver —susurró Bella. Soltó una carcajada a la par que se quitaba el gorro azul y el abrigo, éste último con un poco de dificultad debido a la escayola—. Es sólo que me gusta la ropa de segunda mano y los vestidos antiguos. Me gusta llevar ropa que perteneció a otras personas. Saber que llevo encima historias… Es alucinante.

—Nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

Oliver se acercó a ella y la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo, porque se había quedado enganchado con la escayola y Bella no podía quitárselo. Dejó el abrigo en una de las sillas del comedor y no pudo evitarlo: la acercó a él y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura. Necesitaba un abrazo y no podía pensar en nadie mejor que Bella. Ella sintió la necesidad de Oliver y le devolvió el abrazo; se sentía segura entre sus brazos y después del susto de aquella mañana lo único que necesitaba era no sentirse sola.

—Ojalá me hubieras conocido en otro momento de mi vida —susurró Oliver contra el cabello de Bella, sin soltarla—. En un momento de mi vida en el que mi madre no estuviera enferma y tú no sintieras lo que sientes por Edward.

—Oliver… No. —Se separó un poco de él para poder mirarle a los ojos—. No tengo nada con Edward. Nos conocemos desde hace un mes y no…

—Y ésta es la tercera vez que nos vemos, ¿qué diferencia hay? No puedo hacerle esto a mi mejor amigo.

—Edward me gusta, pero… Tú también. Quiero decir, sí, siento cosas por Edward, no voy a negártelo, pero no hay nada… todavía. Estoy bien con los dos, sois mis amigos y me hacéis reír. No adelantes acontecimientos, ¿vale?

—¿Eso quiere decir que puedo intentarlo? —preguntó. Sus ojos brillaron y Bella sonrió—. Quiero conocerte, saber cómo es tu vida y si encajo en ella. Pero Edward…

—¿Qué pasa con él? Mira, Oliver, ya viste el otro día lo bien que se lo pasó con Sophie. Si él puede pasar la noche con ella yo puedo pasar más tiempo contigo, ¿no? No voy a perder la oportunidad de conocerte sólo porque podría pasar con Edward. Si hubiera pasado algo, créeme, no estaría abrazada a ti en este momento.

—Vale… —Oliver susurró y besó la sonrojada mejilla de Bella—. Bueno, venga. Te ayudo a llevar tus cosas a casa de tu padre.

Bella vio a Oliver meter la ropa que ella le indicaba en una de sus bolsas y pudo fijarse más en él. Su relación con Edward iba bien, tenían algo más especial que una amistad, pero no por eso iba a dejar de conocer gente, ¿verdad? Además, Oliver parecía un buen chico y claramente lo estaba pasando fatal con todo el asunto de su madre.

Si la había escogido a ella para apoyarse en los malos momentos, Bella no era nadie para negarse. Si quería una amiga y un apoyo, la iba a tener. Y si pasando más tiempo juntos se daba cuenta de que podía sentir más cosas por él… Pues no iba a negarse la oportunidad. Si Edward le daba su teléfono a Sophie, ¿por qué no iba ella a pasar más tiempo con Oliver?

No, pero aquello no lo estaba haciendo por celos. Simplemente tenía dos buenos amigos y ambos le gustaban. No iba a intentar algo con Edward sólo porque hubiera aparecido antes. Había cosas más importantes, y una de ellas era conocer bien a la otra persona. Y eso era precisamente lo que Bella iba a hacer: iba a intentar conocer bien a Oliver y a Edward, porque le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos. No había más. O eso _quería_ creer.


	11. El momento que no fue

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi propiedad y está registrada (con los nombres originales, no los de Stephenie Meyer). La copia total o parcial de su contenido está totalmente prohibida. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo.

* * *

><p><strong>| LA CHICA DEL GORRO AZUL |<strong>

**Capítulo 11. El momento que no fue**

La inspiración había vuelto. El pincel se deslizaba por la superficie del lienzo, trazando formas sin sentido y llenando el fondo blanco con un azul suave, resultado de mezclar varios tonos del mismo color. Edward sujetaba el pincel entre los dedos y lo ayudaba a moverse, completamente concentrado en la pintura que iba tomando forma frente a sus ojos. No sabía cómo lo había conseguido, pero tras soñar de nuevo con aquellos ojos marrones reflejados en los suyos, verdes y brillantes por todo lo que sentía por ella, y aquel gorro azul que tan adorable la hacía parecer… Todo aquello había conseguido que Edward, por fin, se decidiera a plasmarlo en un cuadro.

Tras mucho tiempo alejado de sus pinturas, el artista de Notting Hill había vuelto.

—Edward, cariño, Ari quiere… —Esme calló y se quedó parada en la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, completamente fascinada—. Lo siento, volveré después.

—No, no pasa nada. ¿Qué pasa?

—Ari quiere que juegues con ella, pero no te preocupes… —Esme se acercó al caballete despacio, como si temiera romper la atmósfera que había entre el lienzo y su hijo—. Edward, esto es…

—¿Un desastre? —preguntó, sonriendo nerviosamente y pasándose la mano manchada de pintura por el pelo—. Lo sé. No sigo ningún patrón, simplemente hago trazos sin…

—¡No, es precioso!

—¿De verdad te gusta?

—Claro que me gusta, cariño. Los colores son tan… —susurró, intentando buscar una palabra adecuada—. No sé, quedan bien juntos. Se mezclan a la perfección, como si quisieran estar juntos. Es asombroso.

Antes de que Edward pudiera darle las gracias a su madre, su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Corrió hacia él y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla.

—¿Bella?

—Edward —susurró—, hola.

—¿Cómo estás? —Edward sonrió en dirección a Esme y ésta, negando con la cabeza en un gesto divertido, salió de la habitación—. ¿Todo bien?

—Con un brazo escayolado y medio adormilada por los medicamentos, pero sí, todo bien —intentó bromear.

—No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?

—Sí, la verdad es que esta mañana resbalé al salir de la ducha, caí sobre el brazo izquierdo y ahora tengo un esquince en la muñeca.

—¡Bella, pero…! —exclamó, preocupado. No sabía qué decir—. ¿Estás sola? ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo ir si necesitas que…

—No te preocupes, de verdad. No he llamado para eso.

—No puedes pedirme que no me preocupe —dijo Edward, serio.

—Vale, lo siento. Pero no necesito nada, de verdad. No puedo hacer mucho yo sola con el brazo así, por eso me quedaré en casa de mi padre hasta que me quiten la escayola.

—Bueno, sabiendo que tu padre ha estado contigo me quedo más tranquilo.

—En realidad Charlie ha estado trabajando hasta tarde. Fui sola al hospital y allí me encontré con Oliver. Se quedó conmigo mientras me hacían las radiografías y después me invitó a comer. Así que no te preocupes, no he estado sola.

—Ah, bien —susurró Edward. No sabía qué decir cuando se trataba de Bella siendo amiga de Oliver. Todavía le costaba creer que se llevaran tan bien—. ¿Y cómo está Oliver? Cuando salió de aquí esta mañana seguía un poco preocupado por todo el asunto de su madre. Aunque bueno, es normal, supongo.

—Estaba un poco mejor que ayer, de verdad. Al menos he intentado que se distrajera durante el día para que dejase de pensar un poco en todo el lío con su madre. Creo que ha funcionado.

—Eres un ángel —soltó. Enseguida notó la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas e intentó arreglar el lío mental que se había creado dentro de su cabeza—. Quiero decir, te acababas de hacer un esguince y te preocupaste de que Oliver no pensara en lo de su madre… Ya sabes, es algo admirable, bueno… ¿Me entiendes?

Bella soltó una carcajada que consiguió que Edward se relajara un poco al otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí, te entiendo. Y gracias. —Susurró la otra parte con voz avergonzada, sonriendo tímidamente como si Edward pudiera verla—. Oliver me contó los planes que tenéis para Fin de Año, pero no sé si me apetece mucho ir. Con el brazo así…

—Si no te apetece podemos ir a algún lugar más tranquilo, Bella.

—¡No! Podéis ir a la fiesta, de verdad. No quiero que cambiéis los planes por mí.

—En realidad le dije que sí a Sophie por compromiso. No es que me apetezca mucho ir —dijo Edward. Se tumbó en la cama y dejó escapar un suspiro—. Todavía puedo decirle que no. Además, no creo que Jasper y Rosalie quieran ir.

—Pero Edward…

—De verdad que no me importa, Bella —insistió—. Mira, mañana he quedado con ellos para cenar aquí en casa. ¿Quieres venir? Venga, así podríamos hablarlo y si ninguno tiene ganas de ir siempre podemos buscar otros planes más tranquilos y que nos apetezcan a todos.

—¿Mañana por la noche?

—Sí, vendrán Rose y Jasper. Oliver no puede venir, pero me apetece verte y pasar una noche divertida y tranquila.

—Vale… —susurró Bella—. Vale, iré. A mí también me apetece, y tengo ganas de volver a ver a Jasper y a Rosalie.

Los pasos de Esme subiendo las escaleras alertaron a Edward de que la conversación con Bella iba a ser interrumpida en escasos segundos. Su madre entró en la habitación con una malhumorada Ariadne en brazos, quien miraba con mala cara a su hermano mayor. Esme la dejó en el suelo y, tras lanzarle a su hijo una mirada de disculpa acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa, salió de la habitación.

—Hola, cucurucho —dijo Edward, sonriendo. Bella soltó una risita al imaginar a la pequeña Ari—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Queríajugar _cotigo_ —contestó, con el ceñito fruncido y los brazos graciosamente cruzados. Su enfado no hizo más que crecer al ver a su hermano con la ropa manchada de pintura y todos los pinceles sucios en un vaso de agua al lado del caballete donde descansaba el cuadro sin terminar—. ¡_Edard_! ¡Yo queríapintar!

—Ari… —susurró. Puso el teléfono en manos libres, lo dejó encima de la cama y abrió sus brazos—. Ven aquí.

La pequeña adoraba a su hermano, así que se acercó a la cama con sus bracitos todavía cruzados y esperó a que Edward la subiera para colocarla en su regazo.

—Mira con quién estoy hablando.

—¿Con _quén_?

—¿Ari? Hola, princesa. —La voz de Bella salió del teléfono de Edward y Ari dio un salto en el regazo de su hermano, olvidando su enfado—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Bella, Bella! —exclamó, estirándose para coger el teléfono entre sus pequeñas manos—. ¿Dónde estás, Bella?

—Estoy en casa de mi padre. ¿Pero sabes qué? —Ari negó y Edward rio al verla. ¡Como si Bella pudiera verla!—. Mañana por la noche te iré a hacer una visita.

—¿Aquí? ¡_Edard_, Bella _vene_ mañana!

—Sí, cucurucho, ¡ya lo sé! —Edward estrujó a su hermana entre sus brazos, ganándose las risas y chillidos de la pequeña—. Dile a Bella lo que quieres hacer cuando la veas. Lo que me dijiste esta mañana.

—¡Quiero _mallicarme_ como Bella!

Dio unas cuantas palmitas y volvió a coger el teléfono entre sus manitas, acercándoselo a la cara como si pudiera ver a Bella a través de él.

—Edward, creo que no entiendo nada —dijo, divertida.

—Quiere maquillarse. Bueno, que la maquilles tú.

—Sí. Quiero_ mallicarme_.

—Maquillarte, Ari —intentó corregirla su hermano, pero lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue una mirada fulminante de parte de la pequeña—. ¡Está bien, está bien!

—No te preocupes, princesa. Mañana te maquillo, ¿vale? Estarás guapísima.

—¡Gracias! —Ari soltó una risita y Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Tengo que colgar ya, Edward. Los medicamentos empiezan a hacer efecto de verdad y no tardaré en quedarme dormida.

Ariadne se acercó el teléfono de Edward a sus pequeños labios y depositó en él un pequeño y tierno beso.

—_Benas_ noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches, Ari —susurró Bella, sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos después de haber escuchado el pequeño chasquido de los labios de su muñequita al otro lado de la línea.

Edward rio al ver a su hermana acercando el teléfono a su boca para que repitiera su acción. Ari, al ver que su hermano no hacía nada, frunció el ceño y volvió a acercarle el teléfono.

—Beso.

—Ari, no voy a darle un beso al teléfo…

—¡Beso! —exclamó, cada vez más molesta.

—Pero sólo si Bella también me da uno —dijo, divertido.

—¡Bella, beso!

—Está bien… A la de tres, ¿vale?

Ari canturreó la cuenta atrás y sonrió al ver a su hermano depositar un dulce beso en la pantalla del teléfono, con los ojos cerrados y concentrado en la suave respiración que se colaba por el altavoz. Bella, en la otra punta de Londres y metida en su cama, también besó la pantalla de su teléfono. Lo hizo porque no quería engañar a Ari, sí, pero no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia de algo que nunca había tenido. Un beso… Sólo un beso y todo estaría claro para ella.

Pero el beso no llegaba, y las cosas cada vez se complicaban más en su cabeza.

.

Edward se levantó bastante temprano al día siguiente. Había quedado con Carlisle en que Ariadne y él irían a comer a la casa de Chelsea y pasarían allí la tarde, ya que después debían volver a Notting Hill para preparar la cena con los chicos.

Fue Carlisle quien abrió la puerta. Ari se lanzó a sus brazos y Edward le saludó con una sonrisa. Entraron en la casa entre risas y todo lo que Ari le explicaba a su padre, quien la mirada con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. Hacía solo dos días que se habían visto, pero necesitaba la energía de su pequeña diariamente para seguir adelante con todo lo que se le venía encima.

Ver a Esme y estar con ella en el que un día fue su hogar había sido más difícil de lo que esperaba. Los sentimientos hacia ella seguían intactos, y por eso mismo se arrepentía tanto de haberle dado el anillo de compromiso a Gianna. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Por la empresa, por la imagen pública… Pero todo aquello perdía importancia y sentido cuando estaba con su familia en aquella casita de Notting Hill, donde sólo era Carlisle Cullen, un hombre enamorado de sus hijos y de la mujer que se lo había dado todo sin pedir nada a cambio.

—Les di vacaciones a Molly y a los demás, así que he cocinado yo —dijo Carlisle, una vez sentados en el sofá—. Espero no envenenarnos a todos.

—Siempre has cocinado bien, papá.

—Sigo sin entender por qué no has podido dejar al menos a la cocinera, mi amor. —Gianna apareció en aquel momento por la puerta del salón, con una pequeña sonrisa que pretendía ser cariñosa—. Las vacaciones están para descansar, ¿no?

—Por eso mismo les ha dado vacaciones, Gianna. Ellos también tienen derecho a descansar —dijo Edward, claramente molesto por la presencia de aquella mujer.

Gianna ignoró el comentario de Edward y se acercó a Ari hasta quedar arrodillada delante de ella. La pequeña miraba a la mujer sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Ariadne, cariño, estás guapísima.

Aquello no estaba bien. No, nada estaba bien. ¿Gianna siendo amable con Ari? Edward miró la escena, preocupado y un poco molesto. Conocía bien a su hermana y sabía que iba a dejarse mimar por todo aquel que la tratase bien. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando vio a Ari sonreír y sonrojarse ante el comentario de Gianna.

—¿Vamos a comer?

Edward asintió ante la propuesta de su padre, y lo acompañó a la cocina para ayudar a llevar la comida a la mesa. Gianna acompañó a Ari hasta el comedor e incluso la cogió en brazos para depositarla en su silla. Edward no podía evitar preocuparse por aquella situación, y es que si había una persona por la que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida a cambio de evitar que sufriera, aquella persona era Ariadne.

La pequeña se mostraba feliz ante las atenciones de Gianna. Al no haber ni una gota de maldad en ella, confiaba ciegamente en todo aquel que la tratase con cariño, y por eso mismo era Edward quien se sentía en la obligación de protegerla. Porque si algo estaba claro era que Gianna estaba comportándose de aquella manera por alguna razón, y aquella razón no tenía pinta de ser buena.

.

—¡Más! —exclamó Ari con la boca manchada de mermelada de fresa.

— Ya has comido mucho, cucurucho. Lo guardamos para la merienda, ¿vale?

—Más_, Edard_… —Frunció los labios en aquel puchero que siempre funcionaba para después sonreír al ver a su hermano dudando.

—No —dijo Edward, firme—. Hasta la merienda, nada.

—Vamos, Edward, es sólo un trozo de pastel —murmuró Gianna, claramente fingiendo molestia—. Ten, cariño. Un trocito pequeño.

—Si ahora come más azúcar después no habrá quien… —intentó decir Edward, pero fue interrumpido a mitad de la frase.

—¡Tonterías! Es sólo un trozo más.

Carlisle observaba la escena en silencio. Aunque también sospechaba del repentino cambio en Gianna hacia Ariadne, prefería verlas así que ver a Gianna molesta todo el día con sus hijos. Así que simplemente no dijo nada y sonrió al ver a su pequeña comiendo su nuevo trozo de pastel de mermelada como si no hubiera comido durante semanas.

—Bueno, Edward. Tengo algo que anunciarte —dijo Gianna, sonriendo ampliamente.

—No creo que este sea el momento de… —murmuró Carlisle. Había llegado a un acuerdo con su prometida de que no anunciarían su compromiso hasta que él hablara con sus hijos a solas, así que no entendía por qué le estaba haciendo aquella jugada por la espalda.

—Me refiero a la exposición, mi amor.

—Ah… —Carlisle carraspeó. Se había puesto nervioso—. Claro, la exposición. Sí, cuéntaselo.

—¿Exposición? —Edward se veía confundido ante aquel intercambio de palabras no dichas entre su padre y Gianna.

—¿Recuerdas que hace unas semanas te dije que estaba pensando en montar una exposición con tus cuadros? Bueno, pues he hablado con varios amigos que saben del tema y uno de ellos, Eleazar, está interesado en tu obra y quiere exponerla en la inauguración de su nueva galería. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Qué? Pero, yo no… —balbuceó, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Vamos, Edward —dijo Carlisle—. Eres bueno. Te lo he dicho miles de veces, pero nunca das tu brazo a torcer. Si la gente pudiera ver tu obra… Se enamorarían de ella. Tienes que darte a conocer.

—Pero es que no quiero dedicarme a la pintura profesionalmente, papá —explicó, todavía un poco confundido—. Lo hago por diversión.

—Eleazar ha asegurado que tus cuadros se venderían, Edward. ¿Sabes todo el dinero que podríamos sacar con ellos? —dijo Gianna.

—Está bien. —Carlisle y Gianna se miraron, confundidos por el cambio de opinión de Edward. Éste sonrió, recordando una de las conversaciones que había tenido con Bella sobre el tema—. Ofreceré mis cuadros para la inauguración y podréis venderlos. Pero yo decido a qué organización donar el dinero.

—¿Donar el dinero? ¿De qué estás hablando? —gruñó Gianna.

—Quiero que sea un acto benéfico. Es eso o nada, Gianna.

—A mí me parece una buena decisión, hijo —dijo Carlisle, sonriendo en dirección a Edward.

—Lo hablé con Bella y salió la opción de donar el dinero, así que he pensado que sería la mejor opción —dijo, orgulloso.

—¿Isabella?

—Sí, Gianna. Isabella Swan —dijo Edward, molesto ante el tono despectivo de la mujer—. Es una chica inteligente, por eso confío en ella. Por cierto —susurró, intentando evitar sonreír—, gracias por contratarla. No podrías haber encontrado a una persona mejor para estar con Ari.

—Ya… Isabella —murmuró Gianna, aunque ya nadie la escuchó porque Carlisle y Edward habían centrado toda su atención en Ari, quien demandaba otro trozo de pastel de mermelada.

Gianna sonrió para sus adentros. Edward iba a tener su exposición benéfica, pero iba a perder mucho más. Nadie se interponía en los planes de Gianna Jones, y mucho menos una chica tan poca cosa como Isabella Swan. Y si tenía que deshacerse de ella y alejarla de su _nueva familia_ sin que nadie supiera sus intenciones, tendría que hacerlo con cuidado. Y qué mejor manera de conseguirlo que empezando por el punto débil de Isabella al que Gianna tenía más acceso: Charlie Swan.

.

—Santa mierda, este frío es insoportable —gruñó Rosalie al entrar en la casa de Notting Hill.

Jasper y Edward rieron mientras se quitaban sus abrigos en el pasillo de entrada. El rubio abrió la puerta del pequeño armario que había allí para guardar los abrigos y las bufandas y se sorprendió al ver colgado un abrigo negro y una bufanda y un gorro azules. Miró a Edward con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada, a lo que él sólo pudo devolverle la sonrisa, dejar su abrigo en el armario de manera rápida y salir corriendo hacia la cocina, de donde provenían las voces.

Había salido con Rosalie y Jasper hacía ya una hora para ir a buscar la comida japonesa para la cena de aquella noche, y lo último que esperaba al volver era que Bella ya hubiera llegado. Así que Edward entró en la cocina y se encontró a Esme preparando la cena de Ari mientras Bella, sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina, maquillaba levemente a la pequeña que estaba sentada en la mesa.

—¿Mucha gente? —preguntó Esme al ver a Edward allí parado—. Habéis tardado mucho.

Ari y Bella se giraron hacia él y sonrieron. Se acercó a ellas y en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca, miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de disgusto fingida.

—Cucurucho, tienes una mancha rosa en los labios… Ven, que te la quito. —Estiró la mano hacia su carita como si fuera a quitarle el maquillaje, pero Ariadne enseguida reaccionó y resbaló su cuerpecito por la mesa hasta sentarse en el regazo de Bella, quien sólo sonreía al ver la escena—. Vale, vale. Pensé que te habías manchado.

—¡Bella me está_ mallicando_! —exclamó, ofendida.

—Te estoy maquillando, Ari. Y has quedado preciosa.

Ari no puso mala cara ante la corrección de Bella, ya que si había alguien con quien Ari nunca se enfadaba, esa persona era Bella.

—Le daré la cena ahora y así después podéis comer tranquilos en el salón, ¿está bien?

—Claro, mamá —dijo Edward.

Cogió a Ari en brazos y la colocó encima de la barra de la cocina, donde su cena ya la estaba esperando. Jasper y Rosalie entraron justo en aquel momento y sonrieron al ver allí a Bella. Tras saludarse y ponerse un poco al día, Rosalie ayudó a Ari a cenar –por petición de la pequeña, quien adoraba a Rose–, Jasper se quedó hablando con Esme y Edward, disimuladamente para que nadie se diera cuenta, cogió a Bella de su mano sana y la arrastró hasta el pasillo.

—No he podido saludarte cuando has llegado —susurró Bella, un poco nerviosa al estar tan cerca de Edward de nuevo—. Hola.

—Hola —contestó, divertido.

Se miraron a los ojos durante varios segundos, hasta que Edward suspiró y se acercó a ella para tenerla entre sus brazos. Bella enrolló el brazo sano alrededor de su cintura y el otro lo dejó suelto a un lado de su cuerpo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él. Así estuvieron durante al menos medio minuto, treinta segundos para estar cerca del otro. Se separaron lentamente, sonrojados por lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Te duele? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward, con la mirada puesta en la escayola.

—Los medicamentos reducen el dolor, pero depende del gesto que haga con el brazo duele un poco. Pero no es nada, así que no te preocupes.

—Podrías haberme llamado. Sabes que habría ido a recogerte y te hubiera llevado al hospital —susurró, con una mirada triste.

—No quería molestarte, Edward…

—Pero tú no…

—Sé lo que vas a decir, y déjame decirte que es uno de mis fallos. Siempre pienso que molesto, ¿vale? —Bella intentó explicarse lo mejor que pudo—. Prefiero pasar por estas cosas sola antes de molestar a los demás con una tontería así.

—Pero es que no es una tontería. Es un esguince, y tuvo que dolerte mucho —contestó, serio.

—Sí, pero me encontré con Oliver, ¿recuerdas? Así que no estuve sola.

—Oliver siempre aparece en los lugares más inesperados —dijo Edward, sonriendo—. Tendré que agradecerle que estuviera contigo, aunque me muero de envidia.

Bella volvió a sonrojarse y golpeó suavemente el estómago de Edward en un intento de descargar unos cuantos nervios. Sonrieron, nerviosos, hasta que Edward recordó algo sobre lo que tenía que hablar con ella.

—Hoy he estado comiendo en casa de mi padre, y Gianna estaba allí.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó Bella, preocupada.

—Como sospechábamos, estaba organizando la exposición con mis obras para ganar dinero. Tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando dije que iba a donarlo todo.

—¡Pagaría por haber podido ver su cara! —exclamó Bella, riendo—. ¿Así que van a exponer tu obra? Eso es genial, Edward.

—Sí, pero eso no era lo que quería decirte. Eso de que vaya a haber tanta gente observando mis cuadros me pone bastante nervioso, así que quería pedirte que fueras mi pareja.

—¿Qué…?

Bella abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó sin palabras. Edward, al darse cuenta de la doble interpretación que podía tener la frase, volvió a formularla entre balbuceos nerviosos.

—Mi pareja durante la exposición. Mi acompañante.

—Ah… —susurró, un poco más tranquila—. Claro, me encantaría. ¿Cuándo es? No me gustaría ir con la escayola puesta, la verdad.

—A finales de enero, de aquí a un mes.

—Perfecto. Creo que me la quitarán de aquí a tres semanas —sonrió—. Edward Cullen, el artista de Notting Hill… —susurró, acercándose lentamente al rostro de Edward.

Ambos contuvieron la respiración hasta que Bella posó sus labios suavemente en la comisura de los labios de Edward. Estaba tan cerca, sólo tenía que girar un poco la cara y podría…

—¡Edward! Mueve tu culo hasta la cocina, ¡me muero de hambre! —gritó Rosalie, sin molestarse en salir de la cocina y rompiendo aquel momento.

Momento que, de haber estado solos y de haber sido un poco más valientes, podría haberse convertido en _el_ momento.

* * *

><p>Siento haber tardado en editar este capítulo, pero estoy de exámenes y no tengo tiempo para nada. Editando el fic me he dado cuenta de que había muchos fallos de argumento (cosas que no cuadraban y eso), así que lo estoy corrigiendo para que todo tenga más sentido.<p>

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por los que seguís al otro lado de la pantalla a pesar de todo.

Abrazos.


	12. Portobello Road

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi propiedad y está registrada (con los nombres originales, no los de Stephenie Meyer). La copia total o parcial de su contenido está totalmente prohibida. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo.

* * *

><p><strong>| LA CHICA DEL GORRO AZUL |<strong>

**Capítulo 12. **_**Portobello Road**_

—¿Qué planes tienes para esta noche?

—Cenar contigo, y después iremos a algún lugar tranquilo con los chicos —contestó Bella.

—Los chicos, ¿eh? —Charlie sonrió mientras terminaba de recoger la cocina. Bella se quedó sentada, porque con el brazo escayolado no era de mucha utilidad—. Parece un buen grupo de amigos, me gusta que salgas con ellos.

—Sí, a mí también.

Charlie continuó recogiendo los últimos platos y vasos, suspirando de vez en cuando. Bella sabía que algo ocurría pero no se atrevía a preguntar directamente.

—¿Está todo bien?

—¿Eh? —Charlie se giró hacia ella y se apoyó en la encimera. Suspiró, decidido a contárselo todo—. No, cariño. La verdad es que nada está bien.

Bella enseguida se levantó y se acercó a su padre, preocupada. No era algo normal ver a Charlie tan triste y preocupado, y aquella situación estaba resultando de lo más extraña. Sobre todo cuando hasta hacía pocos minutos había logrado convencerla de que todo estaba bien con su sonrisa tan característica asomando bajo el bigote.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué va mal?

—Lo siento tanto, Bella… —sollozó. Se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo de su hija, buscando aquel calorcito que lograba tranquilizarlo desde que su pequeña era un bebé.

—Papá, por favor… Me estás preocupando.

—Me han echado. He perdido mi trabajo.

—¿Qué? —Bella se alejó del pecho de su padre, todavía abrazada a él—. ¿Por qué?

—No me han dado ninguna razón de peso. Recorte de personal, ya sabes. Y supongo que me ha tocado.

—Pero… —Bella no sabía qué decir. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza y ninguna tenía sentido—. No, papá. No pueden echarte. ¡Eras el mejor en tu trabajo! Pero si trabajas más que Gianna, ella nunca hace…

Bella dejó de hablar mientras aquellos pensamientos que deambulaban desde hacía segundos por su mente empezaban a tomar forma y a ordenarse. Gianna era la jefa de su padre. Charlie era algo así como su secretario, pero hacía mucho más que responder al teléfono; iba a las reuniones por ella, e incluso viajaba para representarla cuando el destino no era lo suficientemente exótico o interesante para Gianna. Charlie hacía el trabajo de Gianna en su nombre, mientras ella se quedaba en casa pensando en cómo rediseñar su dormitorio.

—Si es la universidad lo que te preocupa, no tienes por qué hacerlo —empezó Charlie, viendo que Bella no hablaba—. Tengo ahorros suficientes para que termines tu primer curso, y seguro que antes de verano he encontrado un nuevo trabajo, ¿de acuerdo? Si ves que con tu sueldo no puedes pagar el apartamento, siempre puedes volver a casa. Sabes que no es un problema para…

—¡No! —exclamó, enfadada—. No tiene derecho a despedirte. Hacías su trabajo, ¡y lo hacías perfectamente! Si la empresa no se ha ido a pique ha sido en gran parte gracias a ti, papá, ¡no tiene ningún derecho!

—Tranquilízate, Bella. Era sólo un trabajo.

—¿Sólo un trabajo? —Bufó, molesta—. No, papá. Era tu trabajo y no tiene ninguna razón de peso para echarte.

—Bueno, alguna razón tendrá. No quiero que te metas en este asunto ni que te preocupes. Sólo disfruta de esta noche y ya veremos qué pasa cuando empiece el año, ¿está bien?

—Está bien —contestó.

Aunque, por supuesto, nada estaba bien. Y si algo estaba claro en aquella situación era que Bella no iba a quedarse fuera de aquel asunto. Iba a ir a hablar con aquella bruja y no pararía hasta sacarle la verdad. Si aquello tenía algo que ver con ella… No, no quería ni pensarlo.

.

El sol de invierno brillaba e iluminaba la ciudad, dándole a Londres un respiro de tanta lluvia y nubes aquel último día del año. Notting Hill parecía tener vida propia, con todas aquellas personas corriendo calle arriba y abajo alistando los últimos preparativos para aquella noche y riendo y tarareando viejas canciones sobre Navidad que no perdían fuerza ni alegría a pesar de los años.

Edward y Oliver caminaban por Portobello Road con Ari entre ellos, cogida a una mano de cada uno. La pequeña reía y daba saltitos rápidos para no quedarse atrás mientras cantaba una de las canciones de _La bruja novata_, una de sus películas Disney preferidas.

—_Potobello_ Road… _Potobello_ Road… Donde se vende y se _compa_ hasta el _sooool_…

Edward sonrió ampliamente al escuchar a su hermana cantando a puro grito, ganándose así miradas divertidas y más de un «qué dulce» de alguna señora que miraba embobada a la pequeña. Y es que no era para menos. Enfundada en un gracioso vestidito verde con falda de tul y su abrigo negro, con un gorrito con orejas y una bufanda de rayas, Ari estaba para comérsela.

—El que quiera deshacerse de algo que usó… —cantó Edward.

—¡Que venga a venderlo a Portobello Road! —exclamó Oliver, cantando también.

—¡_Odiver_ se sabe la canción, _Edard_! —La boquita de Ari se abrió graciosamente. Edward paró de caminar para coger a su hermana en brazos.

—Claro, _La bruja novata_ era mi película preferida cuando era tan enano como tú —bromeó Oliver.

—No soy enana.

—¿Y por qué vas en brazos de Edward, entonces? —Ari se enfadó, así que hundió el rostro en el cuello de su hermano y se quedó allí apoyada mientras los dos chicos seguían caminando.

—No te enfades, cucurucho. Sabes que Oliver sólo bromeaba. —Edward besó la frente de Ari y la dejó descansar. Doblaron la esquina y siguieron caminando—. ¿Vienes esta noche?

—Claro. Necesito despejarme. Han un sido unos días horribles, la verdad, y una fiesta no me irá mal del todo.

—¿Fiesta? —preguntó Edward—. No, al final no vamos a la fiesta de Sophie. Ayer lo hablamos con los chicos y quedamos en que nos apetecía algo más tranquilo. No te importa, ¿verdad?

—No te preocupes. —Oliver sonrió para tranquilizar a Edward, quien tenía el ceño fruncido—. Seguro que nos lo pasamos mejor con el nuevo plan.

—Sí… Por cierto, Bella me contó que estuviste con ella en el hospital por lo de su brazo. Ella dice que está bien, pero me preocupa un poco.

—La verdad es que no fue nada grave, sólo un esguince.

—Ya, lo sé, pero me sentí fatal al enterarme al día siguiente. Me hubiera gustado estar ahí con ella. —Oliver asintió, distraído. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Bella aquella noche—. Al menos estabas allí. Fue una buena casualidad, ¿no te parece?

—Fue genial encontrármela. Tenía la cabeza a punto de explotar con todo el asunto de mi madre y Bella apareció allí como un ángel salvador —dijo, sonriendo. Edward también sonrió al darse cuenta de que él también pensaba en Bella de aquella manera, como si fuera un ángel que había llegado a su vida en el momento perfecto—. ¿Edward? Te has quedado en tu mundo.

—Lo siento —rio.

Uno de los puestos de antigüedades que solían estar en aquella calle permanentemente llamó poderosamente la atención de Edward. Se giró hacia Oliver.

—¿Puedes coger a Ari y llevarla a casa? Dile a Esme que iré enseguida.

—Claro, pásamela. —Oliver cogió a Ari de los brazos de Edward y la colocó bien entre los suyos con cuidado de no despertarla—. Nos vemos ahora.

Edward asintió. Esperó hasta que su amigo desapareció por la esquina y casi corrió hacia el pequeño puesto de joyas de segunda mano, regentado por una mujer de unos ochenta años, quien sonrió al ver a Edward tan fascinado con todas las joyas que había allí expuestas.

—¿Hay algo que te guste, cariño?

—Estaba buscando un regalo para mi… amiga —dijo, avergonzado.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Edward miró a la anciana un poco extrañado. ¿Qué tenía de importante el nombre para hacer un regalo?

—¿Perdón?

—Tu amiga, cariño, ¿cómo se llama?

—Isabella —dijo, aunque enseguida sonrió al imaginar la cara de molestia de Bella si escuchara su nombre completo—. Bella.

—Has sonreído y te han brillado los ojos al decir su nombre, así que supongo que tu _amiga_ —se burló amablemente— es bastante especial para ti, ¿me equivoco?

—No, bueno, ella… Ella es especial, ¿sabe? Llegó a mi vida como un ángel, con toda su sinceridad arrolladora y su sonrisa y…

La mujer soltó una carcajada aguda al ver a Edward tan emocionado al hablar de aquella chica que, al parecer, había robado el corazón del joven. Edward se sonrojó por momentos, avergonzado por haber sido tan abierto con alguien que no conocía.

—Entonces… ¿Quieres algo especial para ella? ¿Algo que le recuerde a ti?

—No hace falta que le recuerde a mí… Con que sea algo especial, y no una simple joya sin historia, me sirve. Le encanta todo lo _vintage_ —explicó, emocionado—. Siempre lleva vestidos de segunda mano y conoce las historias de cada uno de ellos. De los años treinta, de los cincuenta… Da igual, lo que importa son las historias que lleva encima.

—Parece una muchacha muy interesante, chico. Será mejor que no la dejes escapar.

Edward sonrió porque pensaba exactamente igual que aquella mujer. Bajó la mirada hacia las joyas expuestas, pensando cuál le haría más ilusión llevar encima.

—Por lo poco que sé de ella, creo que lo mejor sería algo discreto con una gran historia detrás. ¿Qué te parece… —empezó a preguntar, pasando la mano por encima de los pendientes y collares hasta parar encima de un brazalete de plata vieja—… éste? Es sencillo y no es muy caro.

—¿Cuánto vale?

—Cincuenta libras.

—Vaya… Y parece antiguo —dijo Edward, mirando el brazalete de cerca—. ¿Cómo es que no lo ha vendido ya? Con ese precio y siendo tan antiguo como parece ser… Es extraño.

—Nunca vendo una de mis joyas si veo que la persona que se la va a llevar a casa no la aprecia como se merece. Pero sé que tu chica, Bella, lo cuidará como si fuera su bien más preciado.

—¿Y la historia? ¿De qué año es? —preguntó Edward completamente inmerso en aquel mundo de antigüedades.

—Desconozco las historias de algunas de las joyas que ves aquí, pero la historia de este brazalete la conozco bastante bien.

Edward asintió, deseoso de poder escuchar aquella historia. Quería regalarle algo especial a Bella, algo que pudiera llevar con cariño y, aunque había dicho lo contrario, en el fondo deseaba que aquella joya hiciera que se acordara de él.

—El brazalete perteneció a mi abuela, Amanda Summer —prosiguió la anciana—. Se lo regaló su padre cuando cumplió los dieciséis años. Por aquel entonces, en la primera década del siglo veinte, las relaciones entre clases sociales diferentes estaban muy mal vistas. Fue entonces cuando conoció a mi abuelo, James. Se enamoraron locamente… —Edward sonrió—. Un amor de esos que arrasan con todo. Cuando mi abuelo tenía veinte años y mi abuela diecisiete, ella se quedó embarazada. Quisieron casarse e irse a vivir juntos, pero el padre de ella no se tomó nada bien la noticia y la echó de casa. No tenían dinero para casarse, pero tenían su amor y el sueldo de trabajar en los astilleros de Belfast de mi abuelo, y así pudieron subsistir hasta que nació mi madre.

—Es una historia de amor preciosa —reconoció Edward—. A pesar de los obstáculos y de la falta de dinero, pudieron formar una familia y…

—Todavía no he terminado, cariño —dijo la mujer, riendo—. Mis abuelos querían casarse para formalizar la familia que acababan de formar, pero mi bisabuelo tenía otros planes.

—¿El padre de su abuela, quiere decir?

—El mismo… Al ver que su hija ya no estaba embarazada, y como en sus círculos de amistades nadie sabía qué había pasado realmente ya que pensaban que mi abuela había estado estudiando en un internado, quiso obligarla a volver para que se casara con uno de sus socios.

—¡Pero tenía una hija! —exclamó Edward, completamente indignado—. Su nieta. ¿Acaso eso no le importó?

—Los negocios eran más importantes para él. Amenazó a mi abuela con hacerles daño a mi abuelo y a mi madre, así que mi abuela no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que él quería. El socio de su padre con el que tenía que casarse vivía en Nueva York y el viaje en barco estaba previsto para una semana después.

—¿Y se fue? ¿Dejó a su familia?

—Tenía que irse para salvarlos, cariño —intentó explicar la mujer—. Pero prometió volver en el primer barco que hiciera el trayecto de Nueva York a Liverpool. No pensaba casarse con aquel hombre, pero pensó que si en cuanto llegara a Nueva York conseguía escaparse y volver enseguida, al volver a Liverpool podría escaparse a cualquier otro lugar con mi abuelo y mi madre sin que su padre los encontrara.

—¿Y consiguió volver?

—Nunca llegó a Nueva York —dijo la mujer, aguantando las lágrimas—. El día antes de embarcar, se quitó el brazalete y se lo puso a mi madre. Ella era sólo un bebé de un año, pero mi abuela pensaba que lo recuperaría en cuanto volviera a Liverpool. El diez de abril de 1912, Amanda Summer dejaba al que consideraba su marido y a su hija en Liverpool mientras se embarcaba en el que sería su último hogar.

—¿Diez de abril de 1912? ¿El barco era…?

—El Titanic, cariño. Mi abuela nunca pudo volver con su familia, pero el brazalete siempre ha estado con nosotras. Mi abuela se lo entregó a mi madre antes de partir, y mi madre me lo entregó a mí. No tengo hijos ni más familia a quien pueda entregárselo, pero creo que tu Bella lo cuidará con todo el amor que ha ido recogiendo durante todas estas décadas.

—Vaya, es una historia preciosa —dijo Edward visiblemente emocionado—. Me parece mágico que haya esperado todo este tiempo para entregarle el brazalete a alguien. Pero puedo jurarle que Bella lo cuidará y apreciará su historia mejor que nadie, señora…

—Amanda… Me llamo como mi abuela.

—Yo soy Edward —dijo, sonriendo—. Gracias por dejar que se lo regale a Bella. No sabe cuánto significa para mí.

—Me quedo tranquila entregándotelo porque tengo el presentimiento de que ella cuidará de él. Sólo voy a pedirte una cosa a cambio, Edward.

—Lo que sea.

—Cuídala, ¿sí? Dale todo el cariño que puedas darle y quiérela mientras la tengas cerca… No pierdas ni un segundo, porque nunca sabes cuándo la persona que amas va a desaparecer de tu lado. ¿Lo harás?

Edward miró el brazalete, tan frágil en su mano, guardando tantos años de amor y añoranza… Levantó la mirada, sonrió con una esperanza y susurró:

—Haré todo lo posible, Amanda. Se lo prometo.

.

Bella se plantó en la casa de Chelsea aquella misma mañana. A pesar de haberle prometido a su padre que no iba a meterse en aquel asunto, la rabia y la sensación de querer hacer justicia fueron más fuertes que la promesa que había hecho hacía apenas una hora. Así que cogió el metro, casi corrió hacia la casa, sonrió a Maggie cuando ésta abrió la puerta y enseguida se dirigió al despacho de Gianna.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería hablar contigo, si no es mucha molestia.

—Pues lo siento mucho, pero ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada con los preparativos de la fiesta de esta noche —dijo Gianna. Hizo un movimiento rápido con la mano para indicarle a Bella que ya podía irse, pero ella no se movió—. Isabella, ahora no puedo atenderte.

—Me da igual. Esto es importante y vas a escucharme.

—¿Perdona? —Gianna se levantó de su gran silla, bordeó el escritorio y caminó los pocos pasos que la separaban de Bella—. ¿Quién demonios piensas que eres para hablarme de esa manera?

—En este momento —susurró, llena de ira contenida— soy Isabella Swan, la hija de Charles Swan. Y quiero saber por qué has despedido a mi padre.

Gianna soltó una carcajada que no hizo más que aumentar el enfado de Bella.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones de nada. Yo mando en la empresa, y no quería a tu padre en ella. ¿Algo más, querida?

—Quiero que me digas si esto tiene algo que ver conmigo. Porque si es así, te juro que haré lo que sea. Lo que sea, Gianna —suplicó—. Pero, por favor, no le arrebates el trabajo a mi padre. Es bueno en lo que hace, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—Mira, Isabella. —Gianna acercó su cara a la de Bella hasta que sólo hubieron unos pocos centímetros entre ambas—. Te crees que eres alguien sólo por tener el cariño de Ariadne. Pero resulta que ¡oh, sorpresa! —exclamó con sorna—, eres sólo su niñera. Te pago por eso y por nada más. Pero al parecer eso no es suficiente para ti, ¿verdad? Has tenido que entrar en nuestras vidas como si fueras a quedarte en ellas, y no puedes estar más equivocada.

—No entiendo qué…

—Te pago para que trabajes —la interrumpió—. No para que coquetees con Edward. Él no va a ser tuyo porque yo no voy a permitirlo. No voy a dejar que entres en esta casa pretendiendo ser una Cullen, porque la única que va a pasar a ser una Cullen soy yo, ¿entendido?

Bella la miró estupefacta. ¿Qué era todo aquello, a qué se refería?

—Yo no quiero nada de eso. Edward es mi amigo y quiero a Ari con toda mi alma, pero eso no quiere decir que mis intenciones vayan tan lejos como estás imaginando.

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir, y quiero que me escuches bien. Tu padre no tiene trabajo y dudo mucho que encuentre uno, al menos en unos cuantos meses.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué dices eso? —Bella casi sollozaba. Aquello era demasiado.

—Digamos que he movido mis hilos y en este momento Charles Swan no es el empleado que las empresas londinenses andan buscando.

—No tienes derecho a…

—¿A qué? Tu padre va a estar una larga temporada sin trabajo, así que vuestros únicos ingresos fijos van a ser los que salgan de tu empleo como niñera. Y si no quieres perder el trabajo vas a tener que hacerme caso, ¿está bien?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de hundirnos la vida, Gianna?

—Que te centres en el trabajo y en nada más. Edward es el hijo de tu jefe, no un amigo, y mucho menos algo más que eso, ¿entendido? —Bella asintió, dejando caer las lágrimas—. Puedes hablar con él, claro que sí, tampoco quiero que sospeche nada. Pero no quiero que pases de eso. No tiene que haber nada más entre vosotros, porque eres nuestra empleada.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido… —Bella intentaba mostrarse fuerte delante de Gianna, pero las lágrimas traicioneras que en aquellos momentos recorrían sus mejillas no ayudaban mucho—. Esto no es una película, ¡no quiero arrebatarte nada! Edward es mi amigo y nos vemos fuera del trabajo, sí. ¿Acaso fallo como niñera de Ari? ¿Hago algo mal?

—Es que no estás entendiendo nada. Te tomas demasiadas confianzas, como eso de aconsejarle a Edward que done el dinero de la exposición. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—¡Su amiga!

—¡Eres la niñera de su hermana, maldita sea!

—¿Y eso impide que podamos ser amigos? ¿Acaso seguimos en el siglo diecinueve y no me he enterado? ¿Somos de clases sociales diferentes y no podemos ni hablar? Esto es estúpido.

—Deja de burlarte de mí, querida —rugió Gianna. Volvió a acercarse a Bella, esta vez sin pizca de burla—. Tu padre no tiene trabajo y no quieres perder el tuyo, así que lo mejor será que me hagas caso. Céntrate en ser la niñera de Ari y olvídate de los demás. Nunca llegarás a ser como los Hale o como Edward, así que olvídate.

Bella sentía las lágrimas cayendo lentamente por sus mejillas, pero no dijo nada más. Resignada e impotente, sólo asintió, sintiendo cómo una parte de ella se rompía en mil pedazos.

—Así que ahora volverás a tu casa, y en cuanto acaben las vacaciones te quiero aquí cada día a la hora que acordamos. Cuidarás de Ariadne y nada más, ¿entendido? Recuerda que te pago para que seas la niñera, no para que hagas amigos. —Bella asintió. Cuando ya estaba llegando a la puerta del despacho, la voz de Gianna la detuvo—.Y, ¿Bella? —preguntó—. Feliz Año Nuevo.

.

El metro estaba lleno de gente a aquella hora de la mañana. Las últimas compras del año y las ganas de pasar aquel día en la calle hacían que la mayoría de londinenses salieran de sus casas para disfrutar del día. Bella, en cambio, lo único que quería en aquel momento era llegar a casa y meterse en la cama.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Dejar de hablar con Edward y con los chicos? Aquello no era una opción. Sí, necesitaba el trabajo, pero no iba a dejarse chantajear de aquella manera por la bruja de Gianna. Simplemente dejaría de hablar con Edward mientras estuviera trabajando y se centraría únicamente en Ari. Pero Gianna no tenía derecho a controlar su vida ni lo que hacía una vez fuera del horario de trabajo.

El pitido de su teléfono móvil anunciando un nuevo mensaje fue lo que logró sacar a Bella de sus pensamientos.

|He recibido algo del pasado para ti. Te lo daré esta noche.

Es precioso, como su futura dueña. ¡Tendrás que esperar unas horas!

Tengo muchas ganas de abrazarte. Nos vemos esta noche, ¿verdad?

Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

Cuento los minutos.

E.|

Al parecer Edward no iba a ponerle fácil el distanciarse de él. Pero el trabajo era necesario en su situación, y no iba a arriesgarse a perderlo. La cuestión era si debía explicarle todo a Edward o simplemente distanciarse de él paulatinamente.

No. La cuestión era si iba a ser capaz de distanciarse de él ahora que lo sentía tan cerca, ahora que empezaba a sentir cosas tan fuertes. Porque se estaba enamorando de Edward, y aquello no había entrado en sus planes a la hora de decidir qué hacer para herir al menor número de gente posible.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? He cambiado varias cositas para que todo encaje mejor con lo que pasará a continuación en la historia. Muchas gracias por los reviews de las que todavía seguís ahí después de todo.<p>

Estoy en la semana de exámenes, así que pido perdón por adelantado si no subo tan seguido como quisiera.

Un abrazo.


	13. Nadie dijo que fuera fácil

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi propiedad y está registrada (con los nombres originales, no los de Stephenie Meyer). La copia total o parcial de su contenido está totalmente prohibida. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo.

**| LA CHICA DEL GORRO AZUL |**

**Capítulo 13. **_**Nadie dijo que fuera fácil**_

Quedaban apenas dos horas para que el año terminara. Edward, tirado en la alfombra del salón de Notting Hill, ayudaba a Ari a pintar. La pequeña cantaba mientras coloreaba un dibujo hecho por su hermano. Edward solía coger un folio, hacía cualquier dibujo sencillo y después Ari lo llenaba de color y garabatos.

—_Edard_ —susurró la pequeña mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano.

Edward sonrió, se sentó en el suelo y la colocó en su regazo. Parecía una pequeña adulta, con aquella expresión tan seria y de concentración que pocas veces aparecía en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa, cucurucho?

—Si se acaba un año y _empeza_ otro… ¿Es mi _cumpeaños_?

—No —rio Edward—. Tu cumpleaños es en verano, ¿no? Pues hasta entonces seguirás teniendo los mismos años.

—Yo _quero_ que sea mi _cumpeaños_…

—Bueno, ya llegará, ¿vale? Ahora ven, vamos a ayudar a mamá a preparar la cena.

Edward cogió a Ari por la cintura para poder levantarse, pero la pequeña se agarró fuertemente a su cuello y se lo impidió.

—_Edard_… —volvió a susurrar—. ¿Bella va a venir?

—No esta noche, está con su padre.

—¿Y mañana?

—Bella tiene que estar con su familia, cucurucho.

—Pero tú la _queres_ —sentenció. Edward se puso tenso—. Y Bella te _quere_. Y en las pelis la _pincesa_ _siempe_ está con el _píncipe_.

—Ari… A ver. —La pequeña miró a su hermano atentamente—. Bella es mi amiga. La quiero mucho, claro que sí, pero eso no significa que tenga que estar con nosotros todos los días.

—Yo _quedo_ mucho a Bella, _Edard_.

—Ya lo sé… —susurró, abrazándola—. Yo también la quiero mucho.

_«Y no tengo ni idea de qué hacer con esos sentimientos_ —pensó Edward—. _Ni idea_.»

.

—Qué zorra.

—¡Alice! —exclamó Bella. A lo mejor llamar a su amiga no había sido tan buena idea.

—¿Qué? Es lo que es. Una zorra sin escrúpulos.

—Te he llamado porque no sé qué hacer, no para que insultes a la razón de todo el problema.

—Vale… Lo siento. —Alice, tumbada en el sofá del hotel en París donde se hospedaba durante sus vacaciones, pensaba qué era lo mejor para resolver todo el conflicto en el que se encontraba su mejor amiga—. A ver, pensemos. Creo que lo primero es decírselo a Edward.

—No puedo, Alice.

—¿Pero por qué? No puedes dejar que Gianna maneje tu vida de esa manera. Es sólo un trabajo.

—No es sólo un trabajo. —Bella aguantó las lágrimas que estaba a punto de derramar. Estaba siendo un día demasiado duro—. Gianna me dejó bien claro que iba a encargarse de que mi padre no encontrara trabajo en al menos unos meses. Y sé perfectamente que es capaz de hacerlo, no sabes los contactos que tiene…

—Vale, pero puedes encontrar otro trabajo, ¿no?

—¿No lo entiendes? Si dejo el trabajo, hará lo mismo conmigo. Y entonces estaremos los dos sin trabajo, y tengo que pagar la universidad y el apartamento. Se lo debo a Charlie, Alice. Tengo que seguir trabajando para Gianna, al menos hasta que las cosas se arreglen un poco.

—¿Y Edward? ¿Vas a romper tu amistad con él por todo esto?

—Claro que no… Sólo que ahora me centraré en Ari mientras esté trabajando. Me lo tomaré en serio. No quiero darle razones a Gianna para echarme.

—¡Pues entonces díselo a Edward! Merece saber por qué vas a alejarte de él, aunque sólo sea en horas de trabajo.

—Tú no conoces a Edward… —Suspiró—. Odia a Gianna. Si se lo cuento, irá a decírselo a Carlisle e intentará arreglar la situación por su cuenta.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo que quiera ayudarte?

—¡Ya tiene bastante con sus problemas! —exclamó, frustrada—. La exposición, el tema de sus padres, aguantar a Gianna en su casa… No quiero ser otro problema.

—Bella… —Alice también suspiró—. Está bien, hazlo a tu manera. Pero tienes que prometerme que si todo esto acaba separándote de Edward y sientes que no es lo que quieres, me lo dirás. Encontraremos una solución, ¿vale?

—Gracias, Alice… Te echo de menos.

—Yo también. ¡Pero me tendrás allí dentro de cinco días! —gritó, entusiasmada, haciendo sonreír a Bella por primera vez en todo el día—. Y tienes que presentarme a los chicos, ¡a todos!

—Te caerán genial.

—Tengo que colgar. Y no preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

—Eso espero… Felices… ¿últimas horas del año? —bromeó.

—Felices últimas horas del año, Bella. ¡Te quiero!

.

Miles de familias se abrazaban y besaban segundos después de el año acabara. Carlisle, aburrido y fingiendo una sonrisa, besaba a Gianna rodeado de compañeros de trabajo en una de aquellas fiestas que se empeñaban en organizar. Lo único que quería era abrazar a sus hijos.

Esme besaba la mejilla de Ari repetidas veces mientras Edward las abrazaba a las dos, susurrándose bonitos deseos para el año que acababa de empezar. Los tres echaban de menos a Carlisle en aquel momento, pero no dijeron nada. Se centraron en felicitarse por haber superado otro año.

Mientras tanto, Charlie abrazaba fuertemente a Bella entre sus brazos. No quería dejarla ir. No había planeado terminar un año y empezar el siguiente sin trabajo, pero tenía que seguir adelante. Por él, y sobre todo por su pequeña que tan rápido estaba creciendo. Recordó su primer Fin de Año, cuando apenas tenía tres meses y medio, y el segundo, cuando su pequeña de un año balbuceaba en brazos de su madre mientras él las abrazaba… Cómo habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Bella había quedado con Edward a la una en el portal del edificio de Charlie. Pasaría a buscarla junto con Oliver para después dirigirse a un pequeño pub donde podrían tomar unas copas con Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett sin necesidad de tener que aguantar música estridente.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Sí… He quedado con los chicos dentro de cinco minutos.

—Estás preciosa —dijo Charlie. Sonrió al ver a Bella y se acercó a ella—. Ese vestido te queda muy bien.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, entusiasmada—. Es de 1946. —Bella se alisó un poco la falda del vestido negro. Era discreto, pero le encantaba el cinturón verde que le daba el toque de color—. El dependiente me enseñó una foto de una mujer llevándolo en aquel entonces y… ¡Era preciosa, papá! Con los labios rojos y el peinado de la época…

—A veces siento que has nacido en la época equivocada —bromeó Charlie.

—No… Seguramente si hubiera nacido en el siglo diecinueve me pasaría la vida quejándome de mi época y elogiando épocas anteriores.

—Mi pequeña inconformista —susurró, volviendo a coger entre sus brazos. Bella sonrió al sentir los labios de su padre sobre su frente—. Pásalo bien, cariño. Y ten cuidado.

—Siempre lo tengo.

.

Edward y Oliver esperaban en la calle muertos de frío. Habían dejado sus casas un cuarto de hora antes para después correr hacia la dirección que les había dado Bella para que fueran a recogerla.

—¿Al final qué paso con Sophie? —preguntó Oliver.

—Llamé para confirmar que no iríamos a la fiesta.

—¿Y ya está?

—Parecía un poco molesta, pero no sé… Tampoco la conozco, ¿sabes? Sólo hablamos aquella noche en el club, pero ya está. No es como si le hubiera jurado que iríamos.

—Bueno, ni siquiera su hermano va a ir, así que… —bromeó Oliver.

—Es una buena chica, Oliver.

—No he dicho lo contrario —se defendió el pelirrojo—. Pero parece un poco… ¿pesada?

—Insistente —dijo Edward, corrigiendo a su amigo. La verdad es que no tenía necesidad de defender a Sophie, pero no le gustaba hablar mal de la gente—. Es joven… Eso es todo.

—Se lleva un año con Bella, tío. La edad no es excusa.

Edward estaba a punto de replicar cuando la puerta de hierro del portal se abrió y apareció Bella, tapada con su abrigo negro, una bufanda blanca y el inconfundible gorro azul. Oliver sonrió y se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo.

—Eh… ¿Cómo estás, pequeña saltamontes? ¿Qué tal el brazo?

Bella y Edward soltaron una carcajada al escuchar el apelativo con el que Oliver se refirió a la castaña.

—Bien… Los analgésicos calman el dolor, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. Aunque es un poco incómodo vivir con una escayola día y noche, la verdad.

—Créeme, es peor llevar una escayola en la pierna. Pregúntaselo a Edward —dijo, mirando a su amigo. Edward simplemente sonrió—. Cuando me rompí el pie tuvo que llevar mis libros y los suyos por los pasillos de la facultad durante semanas.

—Ya, bueno, no iba a dejar que caminaras dando saltos con un solo pie, ¿verdad? —bromeó Edward.

El teléfono de Oliver empezó a sonar, y tras contestar y murmurar un «Hola Rose, ¿qué pasa?», hizo un gesto con el dedo hacia Bella y Edward y se dio la vuelta para seguir hablando con Rosalie. Edward suspiró, nervioso, y se acercó a Bella dispuesto a saludarla. El brazalete parecía quemar en el bolsillo de su abrigo. «Ten paciencia, Edward —se dijo a sí mismo—. Ten paciencia.»

Así que simplemente se acercó hasta ella, se agachó un poco para estar a su altura, sonrió y envolvió los brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Bella, con cuidado de no tocar el brazo de la escayola. Inspiró profundamente y aquel olor frutal y dulce tan característico de Bella inundó todos sus sentidos.

—Hola —susurró en su oído, todavía abrazado a ella.

Bella dejó un beso en la suave mejilla de Edward antes de separarse un poco de él, intentando sonreír lo más naturalmente posible. No quería que nadie notara todos los problemas que inundaban su mente en aquel momento.

—Feliz Año Nuevo —susurró también.

—Sí, Feliz Año Nuevo. —Edward sonrió todavía más. Pero cuando quiso acercarse a Bella para abrazarla de nuevo, ella se separó disimuladamente—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada… Nada, Edward. ¿Podemos irnos ya? Tengo frío.

Edward no sabía qué decir. Bella nunca había rechazado ninguno de sus abrazos antes. Había algo extraño en ella, en su mirada… Algo que no había estado allí la noche anterior, cuando el beso casi se hizo realidad. Pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar nada porque justo entonces Oliver se acercó a ellos con el móvil en la mano.

—Chicos, Rosalie y Jasper ya están allí. Dicen que Emmett está a punto de llegar, así que lo mejor será ir tirando, ¿no?

—Sí, claro. Vamos —dijo Edward.

.

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo! —exclamó Emmett cuando los vio llegar. Se acercó corriendo a Bella para darle un fuerte abrazo—. ¿Cómo va todo, enana?

—Bien… —susurró Bella, intentando sonreír—. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Cómo ha ido en casa de tus padres?

—Como siempre, ya sabes…

Tras saludarse y decidir en qué mesa sentarse, se acomodaron alrededor de sus bebidas para ponerse al día. El lugar tenía más luz que el club donde habían quedado todos juntos la última vez y la música no estaba tan alta, así que pudieron hablar y reír mientras bebían y se iban formando conversaciones separadas, para luego volver a juntarse todos en una conversación conjunta llena de risas y bromas.

Edward no pudo evitar fijarse en que Bella estaba triste. Sonreía mientras escuchaba a los demás, pero estaba claro que algo le ocurría, porque a veces reía forzadamente cuando todos lo hacían y en más de una ocasión se había quedado mirando fijamente la mesa con la mirada perdida, pensando en sabe Dios qué.

Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper hablaban animadamente sobre algo que le había ocurrido a éste último hacía unos días, pero Oliver también había notado el cambio de actitud en Bella. No había querido preguntarle nada porque no quería molestarla, pero estaba preocupado. Y, a juzgar por el mutismo y la mirada de preocupación de su amigo, él también lo estaba.

—Voy al baño —se disculpó Bella antes de levantarse y encaminarse hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban los aseos.

Estaba lavándose la mano sana cuando recibió un mensaje. Era de Alice.

|¿Todo bien? Estoy preocupada por ti.

Intenta no pensar en problemas y diviértete.

Sólo una noche, ¿vale? ¡Te quiero!

A. |

Bella sonrió al leerlo y enseguida tecleó una respuesta rápida.

|No te preocupes tanto y disfruta de París.

Estoy bien. Yo también te quiero.

B. |

Se colocó bien el vestido y ensayó una sonrisa ante el espejo.

—No engañas a nadie… —susurró para sí misma, como esperando que el reflejo de su pálido rostro en el espejo le respondiera.

Pegó un pequeño salto, asustada, cuando se encontró con Edward en el pasillo justo fuera de la puerta del baño.

—No quería asustarte —se disculpó, más serio de lo normal.

—No pasa nada… No te esperaba aquí, eso es todo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Edward.

«Vaya —pensó Bella, sorprendida—, no se anda con rodeos.»

—Sólo estoy un poco cansada… Los analgésicos me dan sueño.

—No me refería a eso. Estás triste y preocupada por algo. No sueles ser así.

Bella suspiró al ver que Edward la conocía tan bien a pesar de las pocas semanas que hacía que se conocían. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que se estaba enamorando de él sin ningún tipo de freno, el hecho de que en ese mismo tiempo Edward hubiera aprendido a leer sus acciones no era algo raro.

—No es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte… Estoy bien —mintió, de nuevo—. ¿Volvemos con los chicos?

—No. No puedo sentarme a beber y a reír sabiendo que algo malo te ocurre.

—Tu sinceridad a veces es brutal, Edward. —El susurro de Bella fue casi inaudible, pero Edward pudo escucharlo. Se sintió mal al verla encogerse. No todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a la sinceridad.

—Nunca miento, ¿recuerdas? Te lo dije una vez. —Bella asintió, bajando la mirada. Edward no podía verla de aquella manera, así que acercó la mano lentamente hasta su barbilla y la acarició suavemente—. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? Tenía algo que decirte y necesito un poco de aire fresco.

Bella dudó, pero al final levantó la mirada. Un suspiró escapó de sus labios entreabiertos cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de Edward. Tan sinceros, tan verdes… Y tan preocupados que no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera sentirse mal por no poder devolverle la sinceridad que merecía.

—Déjame coger mi abrigo y…

—Ten —la interrumpió Edward, tendiéndole el abrigo negro. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y con cuidado la ayudó a pasar el brazo escayolado por la manga—. Espera, falta esto. —Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su propio abrigo y sacó el gorro azul. Se lo colocó lentamente, disfrutando de la suavidad de su cabello entre los dedos—. Ya está. Vamos.

.

El _pub_ estaba en el centro de Londres, así que no tuvieron que caminar mucho para llegar a la orilla del Támesis, justo al pie del London Eye. La gran noria, uno de los símbolos más conocidos de la ciudad, se alzaba majestuosa y gigantesca sobre sus cabezas, desafiando a cualquiera que quisiera superarla.

Ni una palabra había sido dicha hasta el momento. Bella caminaba lentamente metida en sus pensamientos, sopesando todas las opciones que tenía para herir al menor número de gente posible. Edward, en cambio, se moría de ganas de decirle todo lo que había planeado antes de darle el brazalete. Aunque todo el miedo al rechazo que había sentido durante todo el día desapareció para dar paso a la decepción al ver a Bella tan agotada y triste. No era el momento para confesar nada.

Bella aceleró el paso y dejó a Edward atrás para llegar a la orilla del río, donde se apoyó en la barandilla que separaba la calle de la altura que llevaba al agua. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, inundándose del aire húmedo de la primera noche del año. No tardó mucho en sentir los brazos de Edward abriéndose paso a ambos lados de su cuerpo hasta que las pálidas manos del chico quedaron apoyadas en la barandilla encima de las suyas, dándole calor. Se olvidó de la escayola y de todo lo que le impedía disfrutar del momento.

Pensó que lo mejor sería apartarse pero, por alguna extraña razón –egoísmo, tal vez–, no lo hizo. Dejó que el pecho de Edward se presionara suavemente contra su espalda y que sus manos se entrelazaran como nunca lo habían hecho. Suspiró al sentir el aliento de Edward en el cuello, donde cada respiración enviaba miles de mariposas a su estómago. No tenía que dejar que aquello pasara, no ahora que todo se había complicado de aquella manera tan…

Perdió el hilo de sus propios pensamientos cuando los labios de Edward dejaron un beso en la piel de su cuello. Bella suspiró, cerró los ojos y sintió… Sintió que, a pesar de haber intentado que aquello no pasara, se había enamorado de Edward, y que lo había hecho justo cuando menos podía permitírselo. Tenía que pensar en Charlie, en Gianna y en su trabajo, pero Gianna no estaba allí. Allí sólo estaban ellos dos, de cara al Támesis debajo del London Eye, con las manos entrelazadas y Edward dejando suaves besos en su cuello.

Edward se asustó al sentir el casi imperceptible movimiento en el cuello de Bella. Pero lo había notado.

Un sollozo. Había sonado como un lamento contenido, como si hubiera estado luchando para contenerlo en su interior. Edward, todavía con la espalda de Bella estrechada contra su pecho, apartó un suave mechón de pelo y se inclinó por la derecha del pequeño cuerpo de Bella, desde donde pudo ver su mejilla y el perfil de su nariz. Una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla sonrosada hasta morir en aquellos labios que se moría por besar.

Pero Bella no estaba tranquila, y aquel no era el momento para dar un paso adelante. Primero tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien.

—Bella… —susurró, sin apartarse de ella. La estrechó contra su pecho un poco más—. Puedes contármelo, a lo mejor puedo ayudarte.

—No… No puedes, Edward —aseguró—. ¿No tenías algo que decirme?

Edward suspiró, derrotado. El cambio de tema no iba a funcionar con él, y aunque lo que tenía que decirle era que se estaba enamorando de ella y que quería intentarlo, no era el momento. El brazalete tendría que esperar.

—¿No confías en mí?

—No es eso. —Bella abrió los ojos y centró la mirada en la vista de Londres que tenía ante ella—. Son problemas que tengo que resolver por mí misma. Meter a más gente en ellos sería un error… Un error muy egoísta.

—Pero es que quiero que seas egoísta —aseguró Edward. Frustrado por la situación, se separó un poco e hizo que Bella girase hasta quedar de espaldas al río y de cara a él—. Quiero que me metas en tus problemas si eso va a hacer que no pases por ellos tú sola.

Bella sintió las lágrimas a punto de escapar al escuchar las palabras de Edward, pero pudo detenerlas a tiempo. No quería hacer un drama delante de él, pero era tan duro esconderle todo aquel asunto… La tentación de contárselo todo para poder buscar una solución juntos era enorme, pero se dijo a sí misma que de momento lo mejor era callar y hacer caso de las amenazas de Gianna. Al menos durante un tiempo.

—Edward, de verdad, son sólo tonterías. Se me pasará en unos días, ya lo verás.

—¿Pretendes que me crea todo eso mientras lo dices con esos ojos? ¿Qué es, por qué no puedes decírmelo?

—Mi madre siempre dice que me ahogo en un vaso de agua —intentó bromear, pero la cara seria de Edward le dejó claro que no había funcionado—. No insistas, ¿vale? Lo último que necesito ahora es pensar en eso.

—¿Prometes que en cuanto puedas me lo explicarás?

—Por favor…

Edward se acercó más a ella, si es que era posible, y depositó los labios suavemente en la frente de Bella. Al separarse se quedó a unos centímetros de su rostro, mirándola sin querer perderse ningún detalle. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a callar antes de que las palabras escaparan de su boca.

—Eres tan bonita, Bella…

Bella abrió los ojos despacio, con miedo a encontrarse con aquella mirada verde que aparecía cada noche en sus sueños. No podía permitirse aquello, no podía dejarse llevar porque después iba a sufrir más de lo que esperaba. Pero las palabras de Edward la desarmaron por completo y la dejaron sin réplica.

Edward se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Bella. No podía creer que en vez de ayudarla a sentirse mejor lo estuviera complicando todavía más.

—Lo siento, no quería…

Pero Bella no dejó que terminara la frase, porque se lanzó a sus brazos hasta quedar fuertemente abrazada a su pecho. Sintió cómo el corazón de Edward se aceleraba durante los primeros segundos y después, por fin, aquellos cálidos brazos que siempre la reconfortaban rodearon su cuerpo.

—Abrázame fuerte… Por favor —suplicó.

Edward, preocupado y confundido, la abrazó con ansiedad y cariño, sin querer soltarla nunca. Sintió el pequeño cuerpo de Bella temblando contra el suyo y, sin saber muy bien cómo, supo que no era por el frío.

—Eh… Tranquila. Estás temblando, cariño…

—Lo siento tanto, Edward… —susurró contra su pecho—. Ojalá todo fuera más fácil.

Quiso preguntar a qué se refería, pero sabía que no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta. Así que, sin soltarla, giró hasta quedar apoyado en la barandilla con Bella entre sus brazos, todavía temblando y sollozando levemente. Sin saber muy bien por qué, empezó a cantar flojito para que sólo ella pudiera escucharle:

—_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, you don't know how lovely you are_ —susurró, entonando suavemente en su oído—. _I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I set you apart…_

Bella suspiró al escuchar a Edward cantando aquella canción que encajaba tan bien con su situación. Se relajó entre sus brazos, disfrutando de aquellos últimos momentos. No podía permitirse sentir todo aquello. Tenía mucho que perder.

—_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions, oh let's go back to the start…_ —Bella pensó que ojalá pudiera volver al principio de toda aquella pesadilla y hacer las cosas de nuevo… A lo mejor podría arreglarlo todo—. _Nobody said it was easy…_

No, nadie dijo que fuera fácil… Nadie te entrega una carta cuando te conviertes en adulto avisándote de todos los peligros de la vida. Te hacen creer que la vida es maravillosa y te venden las ventajas de poder escoger tu propio destino… Pero nadie te advierte sobre qué puede pasar si te enamoras en el momento menos oportuno.

Tras unos minutos de silencio en los que sólo se escuchaba el rumor de las aguas del Támesis, Bella se separó despacio de Edward sabiendo qué era lo que tenía que hacer, aunque aquello significara que su corazón iba a romperse un poquito más.

—Tengo que irme —susurró.

Edward, sorprendido, intentó frenarla al cogerla del brazo sano, pero no lo consiguió.

—Bella, ¿qué…?

Pero Bella ya corría de vuelta al _pub_ dispuesta a recoger su bolso, despedirse de los demás para que no sospecharan que algo andaba mal con ella y después irse a casa de Charlie, donde podría llorar todo lo que había estado conteniendo durante las últimas horas.

Cuando dobló la esquina de la calle del _pub_ frenó para coger aire. Recordó los brazos de Edward a su alrededor, aquella frase que hacía que las malditas mariposas volvieran a su estómago, la ansiedad en su voz al sentirla temblar… Y entonces la canción de Coldplay volvió a su mente, como si fuera un eco de sus propios pensamientos sobre aquella situación.

_Nobody said it was easy… No one ever said it would be this hard._


	14. Garantías con sabor a melocotón

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi propiedad y está registrada (con los nombres originales, no los de Stephenie Meyer). La copia total o parcial de su contenido está totalmente prohibida. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo.

* * *

><p><strong>| LA CHICA DEL GORRO AZUL |<strong>

**Capítulo 14. **_**Garantías con sabor a melocotón**_

Los primeros días del año se desvanecieron y dieron paso a las semanas. Enero casi quedaba atrás mientras la gente volvía a la normalidad. Londres parecía haber olvidado la tranquilidad aparente de las fiestas navideñas para volver al ajetreo típico de la ciudad, con prisas en las calles y el tráfico inundando las carreteras.

La segunda semana de enero Esme tuvo que volver al trabajo, esta vez en Alemania. Edward y Ariadne se despidieron de ella entre promesas de verse pronto y volvieron a vivir en la mansión de Chelsea, donde la situación con Gianna era cada vez más tensa. Carlisle parecía haberse relajado un poco y pasaba más tiempo en casa, pero aquello no arreglaba las cosas. Además, la presencia de Bella, que siempre parecía aliviar tensiones, últimamente no tenía el mismo efecto.

Había tomado la decisión de distanciarse de Edward. No iba a retirarle la palabra ni a dejar de ser su amiga, pero no podía arriesgarse a perder el trabajo. Las amenazas de Gianna se estaban cumpliendo y Charlie, a pesar de su excelente currículum, no encontraba trabajo en ninguna otra empresa. Así que, aunque le partiera el corazón, era lo único que podía hacer. No podía arriesgarse a contárselo a Edward y que él hiciera cualquier tontería como contárselo a Carlisle o enfrentarse a Gianna; no, aquello no iba a ocurrir, no podía permitirse cargar con la culpa de haber enfrentado a los miembros de aquella familia que tanto quería.

No todo había sido malo en aquellas tres semanas que llevaban de enero. Le habían quitado la escayola, Alice había vuelto de París y las clases habían empezado de nuevo, lo cual Bella agradecía enormemente, ya que era la excusa perfecta para encerrarse en su cuarto a estudiar y así no pasar más tiempo de lo normal en la mansión de Chelsea, por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacerlo.

El martes de la tercera semana de enero había llegado con más frío de lo normal. Londres estaba helada y aquello parecía reflejarse en los rostros de sus habitantes. Edward no era una excepción. El frío, sumado a todo lo que pasaba por su mente día y noche desde lo ocurrido con Bella en Año Nuevo, hacían que sus días pasaran sin pena ni gloria. Iba a la universidad y al volver a casa jugaba un poco con Ariadne hasta que llegaba Bella. Entonces subía a su habitación para no tener que notar la distancia que al parecer ella había querido instaurar entre los dos.

.

—¿Edward?

El aludido apartó la mirada de sus apuntes al escuchar la voz de su padre llamándole desde la puerta de su cuarto.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quería hablar contigo de esto —dijo, tendiéndole un sobre abierto. Edward suspiró al reconocerlo—. ¿No ibas a decirme nada?

—Es que no sé qué hacer, papá. Me lo ofrecieron y no me negué, pero no creo que lo acepte.

—¿Por qué no? Es una oportunidad única que puede abrirte muchas puertas.

—Es Nueva York —dijo Edward. Se acomodó mejor en la silla cuando Carlisle se sentó en su cama—. Y son seis meses. Es demasiado tiempo.

—Pero harías prácticas en una de las mayores empresas de publicidad del mundo, ¿de verdad estás pensando en rechazarlo?

—Ni siquiera lo he pensado, papá…

Carlisle suspiró al ver a su hijo tan derrotado.

—¿Está todo bien? Últimamente estás como apagado.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—Es que has pasado más tiempo en la casa de Notting Hill que aquí, Edward. Estoy preocupado.

—Es que allí me concentro mejor, eso es todo.

Preocupado por su hijo, Carlisle no estaba mejor que él. La marcha de Esme y todos los sentimientos que habían vuelto con fuerza a él tras aquel domingo que habían pasado juntos, junto con su compromiso con Gianna y el hecho de no ser capaz de comunicárselo a sus hijos… Toda aquella situación lo tenía más en su mundo que nunca.

Se arrepentía de tantas cosas… Y ninguna parecía tener solución.

Se dio por vencido y salió de la habitación no sin antes darle un apretón al hombro de Edward mientras éste, suspirando, volvía a girarse hacia sus apuntes. Por alguna razón que desconocía no tenía ganas de estar con Gianna aquella mañana, así que decidió ir a pasar un rato con su hija hasta que llegara la hora de ir a trabajar a la clínica.

La encontró tumbada en la alfombra de su cuarto, rodeada de papeles llenos de garabatos de colores. Ari ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre, así que siguió moviendo los lápices de colores por encima de un folio mientras tarareaba una canción que Carlisle no supo reconocer. Le gustaba quedarse en el marco de su puerta y simplemente observarla. Su cabello fino y brillante recogido en dos graciosas coletas que se movían al ritmo que marcaba su cabeza, mientras que sus manitas agarraban con fuerza el lápiz. A veces llegaba a pensar que no aparentaba tener dos años y medio, ya que en ocasiones parecía mucho más madura.

Pero al verla allí, con toda su inocencia y calma, no pudo pensar en ella de otra manera que no fuera como su pequeña niña. Había notado que admiraba tanto a Edward que se esforzaba al máximo por ser como él.

—Buenos días, artista —dijo.

Ari levantó la mirada rápidamente y se levantó como pudo del suelo para salir corriendo hacia su padre.

—¡Papi, papi! —Se lanzó a los brazos de Carlisle, quien la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho—. ¿No _tabajas_?

—Sí, pero por la tarde. Hasta entonces… ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a pintar?

—No —susurró Ari. Carlisle no sabía qué decir, pero su pequeña enseguida esbozó una sonrisa radiante que hizo las delicias de su padre—. Quiero música.

—¿Quieres cantar? —preguntó, a lo que Ari negó—. ¿Bailar?

—¡Sí, sí!

Carlisle dejó a Ari en el suelo con cuidado y se acercó al aparato de música que había en una de sus estanterías. Esme siempre había estado rodeada de música y quería que sus hijos también lo estuvieran, así que, tras mudarse a la mansión de Chelsea, habían instalado reproductores de música por toda la casa.

Tras buscar y rebuscar entre todos los CD que había al lado del reproductor –y que seguramente eran de Edward, pero al ser los preferidos de Ari los había dejado en su cuarto–, al final dio con uno que le gustaba. Queen. ¿Cuánto hacía que no escuchaba a su grupo de música favorito, cuánto hacía que no bailaba, cantaba y reía con ellos?

—A ver… —susurró. Metió el CD y pulsó el botón de _play_—. Ven aquí, princesa.

Volvió a coger a Ari en brazos y la pequeña soltó una carcajada cuando Carlisle empezó a balancearse mientras la primera parte de la canción, algo lenta, empezaba a sonar. Cantó la letra poniendo caras raras y ganándose así la dulce risa de Ariadne.

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time__  
><em>_I feel alive and the world turning inside out, yeah__  
><em>_And floating around in ecstasy__  
><em>_So don't stop me now, don't stop me__  
><em>_'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time_

Rápidamente dejó a Ari en el suelo y, sin soltar sus manitas, la hizo girar varias veces mientras seguía cantando y bailando. La pequeña se soltó de las manos de su padre y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras movía las caderas y la cabeza al ritmo de la música, inventándose la letra.

—_I'm burning through the sky, yeah!_ —canto Carlisle sin parar de bailar. Corrió hacia Ari y la subió a la cama, donde la pequeña siguió saltando y bailando—. _Two hundred degrees__, t__hat's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit__… __I'm travelling at the speed of light__, __I wanna make a supersonic man out of you__!_

Ari reía a carcajadas sin dejar de moverse. Para la pequeña era increíble ver a su padre cantar y bailar con ella, acostumbrada como estaba a verlo siempre serio y con el traje puesto.

Edward miraba la escena desde la puerta, sonriendo. Escuchar la risa de Ariadne siempre le sentaba bien y solía arreglar cualquier problema al que se estuviera enfrentando. De pronto, imagen de Ari, Bella y él bailando de la misma manera los primeros días en los que Bella trabajó en su casa vino a su mente de manera clara. ¿Cuándo habían cambiado tanto las cosas?

«No voy a darme por vencido —pensó—. No tan pronto».

Seguía sin saber qué le había ocurrido a Bella hacía ya tres semanas para que hubiera cambiado tanto. Aunque sonreía, el brillo ya no le llegaba a los ojos y parecía cargar con una culpa y preocupación que Edward no podía descifrar.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo, enfocó la cámara hacia su padre y Ari e hizo una foto justo del momento en el que su hermana volvía a estar en los brazos de su padre, con la cabeza hacia atrás debido a una carcajada y Carlisle cantando a pleno pulmón, con la falda del vestido de Ari al vuelo debido a que su padre la hacía girar.

Escribió un mensaje para Bella y adjuntó la fotografía.

|Ojalá estuvieras aquí para ver esto, pero te envío una foto.

No quería que te lo perdieras.

¿Todavía sigue en pie lo de la exposición?

Te echo mucho de menos.

E. |

Lo envió y volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido para no romper el momento entre Carlisle y Ari y volvió a su dormitorio. Desde allí todavía podía escuchar la canción de Queen sonando a todo volumen. Él, aunque no estaba teniendo buenos tiempos como Freddie Mercury, tampoco quería que lo frenasen. No iba a parar hasta conseguir que Bella volviera a sonreír.

.

—¡Bella, ha sonado tu móvil! —gritó Alice desde la cocina.

Bella terminó de cepillarse el cabello todavía mojado antes de dirigirse a la cocina del apartamento, donde Alice y Emmett _cocinaban_. O al menos eso parecía, aunque el olor que saliera del horno no fuera lo que se suele decir apetitoso.

—Chicos, huele a quemado —dijo, sonriendo—. Si fuera vosotros vigilaría el horno con más frecuencia.

—¡Mierda, Alice, eras la encargada del horno! —exclamó Emmett mientras seguía cortando un trozo de carne.

—¿Perdona? ¡Estoy ocupándome de la salsa y las verduras!

—Chicos, chicos… Paz, ¿vale? No pasa nada. Podemos pedir comida china.

Ambos se giraron hacia Bella, quien los miraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

—Llamo yo —se rindió Emmett.

Bella cogió su teléfono de encima de la mesa y se sorprendió al ver que había un mensaje. Pensó que había llamado su madre, pero al parecer no era así. Abrió el mensaje y sonrió como una tonta al ver una foto de Carlisle con Ari en brazos mientras bailaban, o eso parecía. La sonrisa desapareció al leer el mensaje de Edward.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Alice, sentándose a su lado—. Es Edward, ¿no?

Bella asintió sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Ella también lo echaba de menos, incluso dolía no poder abrazarle cuando llegaba a la mansión por las tardes o incluso no poder despedirse como solían hacerlo al marcharse.

—Sí. Me ha enviado una foto de Carlisle y Ari, al parecer está pasando más tiempo con la niña… Eso es bueno.

—Por tu cara no parece que sea algo bueno…

—Da igual, Alice —suspiró—. Vas a venir a la exposición, ¿verdad? Por favor, tienes que venir.

—¿Estás segura de que estoy invitada? Todavía no conozco a Edward ni a los chicos —dijo, mordiéndose el labio al terminar la frase.

—Edward dijo que tú y Emmett estabais invitados. Y así podrás conocer a los demás.

—Está bien —aceptó, sonriente—. ¿Ya sabes qué te pondrás?

—No… Había pensado en ir a Hilos —dijo Bella, refiriéndose a la tienda de ropa de segunda mano en la que solía comprar sus vestidos—. ¿Quieres venir?

—¡Claro!

—Después de comer tengo que ir a trabajar, pero podemos ir mañana por la mañana cuando salgamos de clase.

—Vale —murmuró Alice. Miró a Bella son una sonrisa triste—. Contéstale… No le alejes del todo. Necesitas conservar tu trabajo, pero también tu corazón.

Alice se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina en menos de cinco segundos, dejando a Bella anonadada por sus palabras. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón, que no necesitaba alejar tanto a Edward, pero es que si sólo se alejaba de él durante las horas del trabajo después no sabría explicarle por qué lo hacía.

Tras varios minutos mirando la fotografía que le había enviado, empezó a escribir un mensaje.

|Me alegro de que Carlisle abra los ojos poco a poco.

Gracias por la foto. Ari sale preciosa, como siempre.

Y sí, claro que lo de la exposición sigue en pie.

Nos vemos en dos horas, hoy entro a trabajar antes.

B.|

No despegó la mirada del móvil mientras veía cómo el mensaje se enviaba y la pantalla se apagaba tras varios segundos sin ser tocada. Bella suspiró, nerviosa, porque sabía que lo que iba a hacer fastidiaría todos sus planes, pero es que estaba harta de llorar por las noches pensando en la noche de Año Nuevo, en el London Eye y en los brazos de Edward a su alrededor mientras le susurraba _The Scientist_ al oído.

No iba a dejar que Gianna ganase. No tenía derecho a mandar en su vida y en la de su padre, así que se mantendría alejada de Edward durante las horas de trabajo, pero eso sería todo. No iba a perderle como amigo, y mucho menos iba a dejar que Gianna frenase lo que fuera que estaba creciendo entre ellos.

Se lo diría todo a Edward en la exposición. Una vez presentados sus cuadros, cuando todos bebieran y conversaran, cogería la mano de Edward y lo arrastraría hacia algún lugar apartado para poder explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido con Gianna. Encontrarían una solución juntos.

Decidida y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, desbloqueó la pantalla y escribió un segundo mensaje.

|PD: Yo también te echo muchísimo de menos.

No puedes llegar a imaginarte cuánto.

Sólo te pido unos días, ¿vale? Y te lo explicaré todo.

B. |

Pulsó enviar sin estar segura al cien por cien de que aquello era lo correcto. Lo que sí sabía era que no estaba sola. Todo se iba a arreglar.

.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Edward dejó el pincel en la mesita llena de pinturas a su derecha. Miró fijamente el lienzo en el que llevaba trabajando varias semanas, pero seguía sin saber qué le faltaba. Al principio había empezado siendo una mezcla de trazos de colores sin seguir ningún patrón en particular: marrón, azul, verde, blanco… Pero poco a poco fue apareciendo un perfil, donde se podía distinguir una pequeña nariz y unas pestañas largas y espesas.

_Bella_. Llevaba intentando pintar a Bella, plasmarla en un lienzo, desde poco después de conocerla. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que era ella? Estaba en su mente día y noche, sentía un cosquilleo en el pecho con tal solo pensar en sus ojos, y qué decir al recordar sus labios besando la comisura de los suyos…

Ella había conseguido que volviera a pintar; era la inspiración del artista de Notting Hill.

Gianna había escogido qué cuadros formarían parte de la exposición, y para ello había obligado a Edward a enseñarle todas sus obras. Algunas eran de hacía ya bastante tiempo, de cuando tenía once o doce años y sólo pintaba por diversión. Otros, más actuales y personales, también habían sido escogidos.

Lo que Gianna no conocía era la existencia del lienzo que Edward acababa de terminar. Si se lo hubiera enseñado seguramente lo hubiera querido para la exposición, y no estaba dispuesto a que cualquiera pudiera tenerlo colgado en su salón, por mucha buena causa a la que fuera a ser destinado el dinero. Aquel cuadro era suyo, y sólo había otra persona en todo el mundo que podría tenerlo.

.

Molly y Bella conversaban en la cocina de la mansión mientras Ariadne merendaba. Sentada sobre las piernas de Bella, devoraba un sándwich de queso que Molly le había preparado.

—Come despacio, Ari… —susurró Bella.

—Los Cullen son así, cariño, no te esfuerces. No comen… Engullen —bromeó Molly, a lo que Bella rio.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la calma que se respiraba en la casa.

—¿Estamos solas?

—No, Edward está arriba —dijo Molly con su marcado acento escocés—. La señora Jones ha salido durante toda la tarde para ultimar los últimos detalles de la exposición.

—Ah… —Bella se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Aquella podía ser su oportunidad—. ¿Puedes quedarte con Ari un ratito? Sé que es mi trabajo, pero necesito hablar con Edward un momento y no…

—No te preocupes —la interrumpió Molly—. Ve, yo me quedo con esta princesita glotona, ¿verdad que sí? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a Ari, sonriendo.

La pequeña asintió sin dejar de comer y se dejó coger por Molly. Bella dejó un beso en la frente de la pequeña y casi corrió hacia el piso de arriba. Lo último que quería era que Gianna llegara antes de tiempo y la viera en el dormitorio de Edward.

Al llegar, se quedó plantada en el pasillo durante un tiempo. Respiró hondo, pensando en qué debía decirle. Todavía no iba a explicarle nada, esperaría hasta la exposición, pero al menos tenía que dejarle claro que no tardaría en contárselo todo.

Así que golpeó suavemente la puerta y entró. Edward estaba tumbado en la cama leyendo un libro. Llevaba puestas sus gafas lo que hizo sonreír a Bella. Nunca se las había visto puestas.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Bella… —susurró, asombrado—. Claro, pasa. No tienes que pedir permiso.

Se levantó de la cama y dejó el libro en la mesita de noche. Fue al ver el sonrojo de Bella cuando se arrepintió de haberse puesto el pijama tan pronto. Levantó el brazo para quitarse las gafas, pero Bella fue más rápida y dijo:

—No, déjatelas puestas. Te quedan… bien.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó. Estaba tan avergonzado que no pudo decir nada más.

—Sólo venía para hablar contigo sobre un asunto, no es nada importante pero…

—Ven, siéntate —susurró Edward, tendiéndole una mano. Bella aceptó y se sentó a su lado en la cama, aunque no soltó su mano—. ¿Vas a contarme qué te ocurre? ¿Por fin podré saber por qué has estado evitándome desde aquel día en el London Eye?

Bella se estremeció al escuchar el reproche en la voz de Edward. Sabía que aquello pasaría, pero pensó que tardaría más en ocurrir. Si todavía no le había explicado nada y ya estaba así, ¿qué pasaría cuando se enterase de todo?

—No… Créeme, quiero hacerlo —dijo, desesperada. Odiaba guardarle todo aquello a Edward, pero sólo tenía que esperar un poco más—. Pero ahora no puedo, podrían salir mal demasiadas cosas.

—No entiendo nada, Bella… —Edward apretó la pequeña mano entre las suyas. Había echado tanto de menos su piel que no quería soltarla—. ¿Qué puede ser tan grave como para tenerte así durante semanas? ¿Soy yo, he hecho algo que te haya molestado?

—¡No, no! —exclamó. Aquello estaba siendo más complicado de lo que esperaba cuando entró en el dormitorio—. Escucha, ¿recuerdas el mensaje que te he enviado esta tarde? —Edward asintió—. Vale, pues eso es exactamente lo que necesito. Un poco más de tiempo, sólo unos días… Hasta la exposición.

—¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo ahora?

—Porque una vez se esté celebrando la exposición, será una cosa menos que puede estropearse. No quiero que algo salga mal ese día, será tu momento.

Edward suspiró, todavía sin entender nada. Pero si Bella se lo pedía seguramente tendría sus razones. Ya lo entendería todo cuando se lo explicase el día de la exposición… Sólo tenía que esperar tres días.

—Sólo dime una cosa —pidió Edward—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás segura de que no puedo ayudarte ahora? Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas, Bella.

—Sólo te pido unos días, Edward… Hasta la exposición. Te lo explicaré todo, pero hasta entonces deja que me mantenga alejada de ti sin pedir explicaciones, ¿vale? Por favor.

El silencio volvió a ser imponerse en la habitación mientras Edward y Bella se miraban fijamente sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Los ojos de Bella brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas y a Edward le pareció lo más frágil y bonito que había visto en su vida. Quiso hacerle una foto o simplemente empezar a pintarla rápidamente para no perder ni uno de sus rasgos.

—Necesito una garantía para… —dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro—. Dame algo para saber que no vas a largarte antes de que podamos hablar sobre todo esto. Por favor, Bella… Tengo miedo de perderte, de que todo esto sólo sea una excusa para alejarte del todo. No podría soportarlo, no ahora que siento todo esto por ti. Por favor, demuéstrame de alguna manera que no vas a salir corriendo.

Bella alzó lentamente la mano que tenía libre y la posó suavemente en la cabeza de Edward. Acarició sus cabellos, tan desordenados e indomables como siempre, todavía húmedos por la ducha. El dormitorio olía a pintura, libros y vainilla. Edward cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que la mano de Bella provocaba al deslizarse entre los mechones de su cabello.

De pronto, como si fuera un sueño, Bella le ofreció la garantía de que no iba a salir corriendo que él le había pedido. Edward sintió cómo su corazón pegaba un salto en su pecho cuando sintió los suaves labios de Bella sobre los suyos, tan dulces, tan llenos…

No abrió los ojos por miedo a despertar de aquel sueño. Le devolvió el beso suavemente, rozando sus labios de manera lenta y casi superficial, como si fuera a romperse. Bella, sin poder separarse de él, atrapó el labio inferior de Edward entre los suyos. Aquello pareció encender algo, como si las cabezas de ambos hubieran hecho _click_.

Se estaban besando. Su primer beso. Sentados en el dormitorio desordenado de Edward, él en pijama y con las gafas puestas y ella muerta de miedo por lo que estaba haciendo. Pero aquello no los frenó, así que decidieron disfrutar del momento mientras durase.

No era el primer beso soñado de Edward. Le hubiera gustado ser él el primero en acercarse a sus labios, y seguramente en un lugar más bonito de Londres que no fuera su dormitorio. Pero, aunque no era nada de lo que había pensado que sería, estaba siendo perfecto.

Porque Bella, con sus labios pegados a los suyos, era perfecta. Perfecta para él, ya que parecían encajar a la perfección. Edward dejó ir la mano de Bella y subió sus dos manos hasta el rostro caliente y sonrosado de la chica que estaba besando, su Bella, su pequeña chica del gorro azul que amaba la fotografía, el periodismo y a su hermana.

Bella suspiró en la boca de Edward, necesitando más, queriendo no separarse nunca de él. Le sintió murmurar algo pero no pudo entenderle. Fue entonces cuando abrió un poco más la boca y decidió que iba a entregarle todo lo que podía ofrecerle, porque había una posibilidad de que no quisiera volver a verla después de explicarle todo lo que había estado ocultándole durante todo el mes de enero.

Se besaron durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta que Bella terminó sentada en las piernas de Edward. Poco a poco el beso bajó de intensidad y fueron separándose despacio, con Edward dejando pequeños besitos por todo su rostro mientras una tímida sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Bella.

—Bella… —susurró—. Yo…

—Hasta la exposición —respondió ella susurrando también, con la frente apoyada en la de Edward—. Sólo tres días, ¿vale? Y te lo diré todo.

—Está bien…

Bella volvió a besar a Edward durante varios minutos más, hundiendo los dedos entre los mechones de su cabello, queriendo quedarse de aquella manera para siempre. Pero no podía, y Gianna seguramente llegaría de un momento a otro, así que dejó un último beso en sus labios y se levantó.

—Nos vemos el sábado —dijo desde la puerta, sonriendo.

—Te estaré esperando… Sé puntual, Cenicienta —bromeó Edward.

Bella desapareció por la puerta de su dormitorio. Edward, todavía sin saber qué demonios acababa de ocurrir y si todo aquello había sido real o no, corrió hacia el lienzo que todavía estaba secándose, le dio la vuelta y cogió un carboncillo. Tenía aquella manía: escribía el nombre del cuadro en la parte trasera del lienzo, a veces añadía alguna frase y después lo firmaba. Así que empezó a escribir antes de que toda la inspiración que le había transmitido Bella con aquel beso mágico se esfumara:

**LA CHICA DEL GORRO AZUL**

"_De melocotón se inventó una historia el sol, para darle a tus mejillas su color"_

Edward Anthony Cullen

* * *

><p>Bueno, ya ha llegado el primer beso :)<p>

¿Me dejaríais reviews para saber que la historia os va gustando?

Un besito.


	15. Hasta medianoche, mi querida Cenicienta

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi propiedad y está registrada (con los nombres originales, no los de Stephenie Meyer). La copia total o parcial de su contenido está totalmente prohibida. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo.

* * *

><p><strong>| LA CHICA DEL GORRO AZUL |<strong>

**Capítulo 15. **_**Hasta medianoche, mi querida Cenicienta**_

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó una vocecita desde la puerta.

Edward sonrió al ver la carita y medio cuerpo de Ari asomándose por la puerta entreabierta de su cuarto. La pequeña soltó una risita al ver a su hermano mirándola y entró corriendo antes de saltar a sus brazos, donde Edward la cogió con seguridad.

Estaba preciosa con el pijamita de cuerpo entero de rayas negras y amarillas que le había comprado Bella por Navidad. La gracia del pijama era que en la parte superior tenía una capucha con dos antenitas de abeja que Ari había decidido ponerse incluso mientras dormía.

—_Edard_ —susurró mientras acariciaba distraídamente la mejilla de su hermano—. ¿Puedo ir a la _festa_?

—No… Yo quiero que vengas, ¿eh? Pero es para mayores y será aburrido.

—Pero yo quiero ir —insistió, haciendo un puchero—. _Pofa_…

—A ver, cucurucho, vamos a hacer una cosa —propuso—. Me quedo contigo hasta que tenga que irme a la exposición y dejo que me pongas guapo, ¿vale?

—¿De _vedad_? —exclamó. Abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a dar saltitos en los brazos de Edward, quien reía mientras la agarraba fuerte para que no se cayera al suelo—. ¡Quiero _ponete_ guapo! ¡Sí, sí!

Edward dejó a Ari en el suelo y la pequeña enseguida empezó a correr por toda la habitación dando saltitos mientras buscaba un peine y la corbata que iba con el traje. Las antenitas del pijama se movían a la par que Ari corría, tarareando alguna canción que había escuchado aquella mañana.

Edward simplemente se sentó en la cama y esperó hasta que Ari estuviera lista. Sentía que había pasado muy poco tiempo con ella en las últimas semanas y aquello le hacía sentir fatal. Ya se había puesto los pantalones del traje y la camisa, aunque no se había abrochado todos los botones.

Ari llegó a su lado con un tubo de gel para el cabello y un peine y se subió a la cama hasta quedar al lado de su hermano. Edward, al verla, empezó a replantearse el hecho de dejar que Ari le _pusiera guapo_ para la exposición. La pequeña se lo pasaría bien, sí, pero era él quien tendría que presentarse en su exposición con a saber qué peinado.

—Cucurucho, no me pongas mucho gel, ¿vale? Poquito… —La pequeña le tendió el tubo a su hermano y él, sonriendo, dejó salir un poco de gel en la manita de Ari—. Así, venga. Ponme guapo.

Ari se puse de pie en la cama justo detrás de Edward. Con cuidado y en movimientos lentos empezó a extender el gel por el cabello todavía húmedo de Edward, quien no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír al ver lo responsable y concentrada que podía llegar a ser su hermana.

Cuando acabó con el gel, Ari se inclinó para coger el peine y, aunque Edward pensó que se lo peinaría hacia atrás porque era lo más fácil de hacer, empezó a colocarle los mechones hacia todas direcciones, como él solía llevarlo en su día a día.

—Ya e_tá_ —susurró. Rodeó a Edward caminando por la cama hasta sentarse en su regazo. Levantó ambas manos y las depositó en las mejillas de su hermano—. Estásguapo —sonrió.

—Muchas gracias… Yo no podría haberlo hecho mejor —dijo Edward con gesto serio—. ¿Me pones la corbata?

Edward sabía que tendría que colocársela bien después, pero pensó que a Ari le haría ilusión intentarlo. La pequeña pasó su manita por su cara apartando algunos mechones que le caían sueltos y los escondió debajo de la capucha del pijama antes de asentir con una sonrisita emocionada.

Ari cogió la corbata y la puso alrededor del cuello de su hermano. Sus pequeñas manitas doblaron la tela de manera que los dos extremos se entrelazaran. Una vez la corbata quedó atada alrededor de su cuello, se separó de Edward.

—¿Así? —preguntó, nerviosa.

Edward soltó una carcajada al ver el resultado. Era un completo desastre.

—Sí, así. Está perfecta, cucurucho. Ven aquí —susurró antes de acercar a Ari a su pecho para mantenerla abrazada contra él.

Se tumbó encima de la cama con Ari abrazada encima de él. En realidad no tenía ganas de dejarla e ir la exposición. Todas aquellas personas queriendo comprar sus cuadros y preguntándole qué significaba cada uno de ellos… No era lo que más le apetecía en aquel momento.

Pero, por otro lado, se moría de ganas de ir. Bella estaría allí como su acompañante y por fin podría saber qué le había pasado para querer separarse de él de aquella manera tan fría y brusca. Y una vez que todo se solucionara, tal vez, y sólo tal vez… Podría entregarle el brazalete, decirle todo lo que sentía y, por fin, besarla de nuevo.

Edward respiraba tranquilamente sumido en sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba lentamente la espalda de Ariadne. Fue al notar que la manita de la pequeña dejaba de moverse en su mejilla cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida.

La abrazó bien contra su pecho y caminó despacio hacia el cuarto de Ari, donde la depositó con cuidado en la cama. Se veía muy tierna mientras se abrazaba a su león de peluche, todavía con la capucha de abeja del pijama puesta. Edward sonrió y besó la frente de su hermana, dejando los labios en su suave piel durante unos segundos. Seguía oliendo a bebé.

—¿Me la regalas? —Edward se dio la vuelta rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Bella, quien sonreía desde la puerta—. Tú ya la has tenido durante dos años y medio. Juro que la cuidaré bien —bromeó.

Edward se quedó sin aliento al ver a Bella. Estaba impresionantemente guapa. Llevaba uno de sus vestidos antiguos, aunque, claro, aquél no se lo había visto nunca puesto. Era mucho más elegante que los que solía llevar en su día a día. La tela, de un azul oscuro que resaltaba su pálida piel, se ceñía a su pecho y a su cintura para después caer con mucho vuelo hasta terminar justo debajo de sus rodillas. Los zapatos parecían de los años cuarenta, al igual que el vestido y el peinado. Edward sonrió al fijarse en que su cabello, que normalmente caía ondulado por su espalda, se encontraba recogido en su nuca. Enseguida su mente viajó a las enfermeras de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que solían aparecer en las películas.

—Bella, estás… —susurró. No tenía palabras—. Estás preciosa. Más que nunca.

La chica del gorro azul, que aquella noche se había esforzado más que nunca en ponerse guapa, se sonrojó de pies a cabeza ante la ya tan conocida sinceridad sin barreras de Edward. Bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada.

—¿Está dormida?

—Sí… Ha caído rendida hace unos minutos. Aunque no me extraña, porque lleva todo el día saltando y bailando por casa —dijo Edward, dirigiendo la vista de nuevo hacia Ari.

Bella se acercó a ellos poco a poco hasta quedar inclinada sobre la cama donde Ari dormía plácidamente. Sonrió, besó su frente, la arropó mejor y volvió a incorporarse. Lo que no esperaba era que Edward estuviera tan cerca de ella.

—Oh —susurró, soltando una risita nerviosa—. ¿Piensas ir así?

Edward no entendió a qué se refería hasta que Bella dirigió la mirada hacia su corbata. Negó, divertido, y respiró nervioso al ver cómo Bella subía ambas manos hasta su cuello para desanudar lo hecho por Ari y después empezar a colocarle la corbata de la manera correcta.

—¿De verdad has dejado que te pusiera la corbata? —susurró Bella mientras seguía concentrada en el trozo de tela entre sus dedos. Notaba el aliento de Edward en su frente y aquello no la ayudaba a relajarse—. Harás cualquier cosa para que esté contenta, ¿eh?

Edward no contestó. Realmente no había escuchado nada de que lo Bella había dicho desde que puso sus manos en su cuello, aunque sólo fuera para anudarle bien la corbata. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cerrar la puerta de la mansión con llave y quedarse allí toda la noche, con Ari durmiendo mientras él besaba a Bella durante horas y horas.

Así que, sin saber muy bien qué hacía, se acercó lentamente a los labios de Bella mientras ésta seguía hablando, sonriendo y colocándole la corbata. Cuando por fin pudo besarla de nuevo, todo pareció tener sentido. Los tres días que habían pasado desde su primer beso, tres días en los que no había podido hablar con ella, desaparecieron de su mente para dar paso de nuevo a aquel sabor tan dulce que provenía de la boca de Bella en la suya.

Bella cerró los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro contra los labios de Edward. Soltó la corbata, que ya estaba anudada desde hacía rato, y estiró los brazos hasta enrollarlos en su cuello. Se acercó todo lo posible a él, saboreando la mezcla de café y pasta de dientes que le transmitía Edward al pasar la lengua por su labio inferior. Bella le dio las gracias a Alice mentalmente por haberle pintado los labios con aquel maquillaje rojo oscuro tan resistente a todo.

Se separaron tras varios minutos perdidos el uno en el otro. Edward dejó un pequeño beso en la frente de Bella, cogió su mano y la sacó del cuarto de Ari, dejando la puerta un poco entreabierta para que Molly pudiera escucharla en caso de que necesitara algo en medio de la noche.

Edward arrastró a Bella hasta su cuarto. Se dio la vuelta hacia ella, sonrió y volvió a besarla, esta vez más despacio que antes. Acunó su suave rostro entre sus manos de manera dulce y cariñosa, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. Bella subió las manos y las colocó tiernamente sobre las de Edward mientras le devolvía el beso. No había nada mejor que aquello. Nada podría superar a los escalofríos y mariposas en el estómago que sentía al besar a Edward.

—Tan suave… —susurró sobre los labios de Bella.

—Shh… —Bella sonrió y dejó un besito en los labios de Edward—. Vamos a llegar tarde.

—Espera —dijo, pensando en algo de pronto—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenía que ir a buscarte a tu casa con Jasper.

—Jasper llegó hace una hora —dijo, soltando una carcajada. Sus manos seguían sobre las de Edward a ambos lados de su rostro—. Al parecer te entendió mal cuando quedasteis y llegó antes. Le presenté a Alice y… Bueno, digamos que se llevan bien.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Se miraban de una manera un poco extraña y enseguida empezaron a hablar de cosas sobre medicina. Un médico y una enfermera que se gustan sin apenas conocerse, ¿no te suena peligroso? —bromeó.

Edward rio al imaginarse la escena. Tener a Bella tan cerca y poder besarla cuando quisiera era demasiado para él. No entendía cómo podía sentir tanta felicidad con algo tan sencillo como tener a una chica frente a él.

—Así que les dije que podían irse a la exposición —continuó Bella—. Se fueron junto con Emmett, creo que iban a encontrarse allí con Rosalie y Oliver. —Edward asintió—. Y, bueno, pensé que, ya que todavía era pronto… Podía venir a buscarte. Ya sabes, cambiar un poco los papeles.

—Pues me ha encantado la sorpresa —susurró Edward antes de acercarse de nuevo a los labios de Bella.

Pasaron varios minutos más hasta que Bella volvió a separarse de él.

—¿Nos vamos? Tienes que darte a conocer en el mundo del Arte —bromeó. Edward volvió a besarla al ver cómo le brillaban los ojos—. Vale, Edward, si sigues así no saldremos nunca de aquí, y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

—No sé tú, pero es lo único que quiero ahora mismo —dijo muy serio.

Bella dejó escapar una carcajada, sintiéndose libre y contenta después de mucho tiempo de preocupaciones. Al final consiguió sacar a Edward de casa, así que se dirigieron directamente a la exposición que tendría lugar en una de las galerías de Arte del centro de Londres.

Cenicienta se dirigía al baile, pero al parecer había olvidado que el hechizo sólo duraba hasta medianoche.

.

La gente llegaba a la galería poco a poco. Todavía faltaba una hora para que la exposición diera comienzo oficialmente, pero los invitados ya paseaban por el lugar observando, asombrados, el trabajo de Edward. Carlisle ya estaba allí junto con Gianna, pero él, al contrario de su prometida, se unió a los invitados y observó emocionado las pinturas de su hijo.

Gianna fue hacia la cocina, donde las chicas del catering preparaban las primeras bandejas con bebidas y tentempiés para los invitados que empezaban a llenar el lugar. Tras dar unas cuantas órdenes a las pobres chicas, volvió a la sala principal. Sonrió satisfecha al ver que todo estaba saliendo como esperaba. Sólo tenía que esperar a que llegara Edward para que Carlisle por fin creyera que se preocupaba por sus hijos.

Edward tenía el brazo sobre los hombros de Bella mientras reían subiendo por las escaleras de la parada de metro que estaba frente a la galería. La gente les había mirado tiernamente al verlos tan arreglados y cariñosos de pie en el vagón del metro, pero ellos no parecían darse cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Se encontraron con Alice y Jasper en la puerta del local.

—¡Qué guapa! —exclamó Jasper, sonriendo en dirección a Bella—. Tú también estás irresistible —bromeó con Edward.

Bella miró a Alice con una ceja alzada mientas Edward y Jasper hablaban. Se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído:

—¿Te dije o no te dije que Jasper iba a caerte bien?

—¡Bella! —murmuró Alice, avergonzada. Miró hacia los chicos por si habían escuchado algo, pero estaban muy entretenidos riendo y bromeando—. Es un cielo. Me gusta un montón.

—Ven, anda. Entremos. Hace frío.

Jasper y Alice entraron primero, seguidos muy de cerca por Edward y Bella. Dejaron los abrigos en la entrada y enseguida fueron a encontrarse con Rosalie, Emmett y Oliver, que ya estaban riendo y bebiendo en una de las esquinas. Se saludaron entre abrazos, besos y risas.

Oliver se acercó a Bella mientras los demás hablaban sobre las pinturas de Edward y soltó un pequeño silbido.

—Está impresionante esta noche, señorita.

—Usted tampoco está mal —dijo, sonriendo. Oliver le devolvió la sonrisa pero Bella pudo notar que no era sincera—. ¿Todo va bien?

—Sólo estoy un poco preocupado por mi madre, pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora. —Bella acarició suavemente su brazo y le dio un pequeño abrazo—. Y… Veo que has venido con Edward. Como su acompañante, quiero decir.

—Bueno, estamos en grupo… —Intentó explicarse, pero pensé, de pronto, que no valía la pena. Había dudado entre sus sentimientos hacia Oliver y Edward, pero desde el beso, o mucho antes, la decisión estaba tomada. No quería que Oliver se hiciera ilusiones—. Pero sí, estoy con Edward.

—¿Estáis juntos en la exposición o…?

—Poco a poco, Oliver… Estoy hecha un lío, pero…

—Pero sientes cosas por él, y Edward está loco por ti. Lo entiendo. No pasa nada.

—Oliver…

—En serio, Bella, estás impresionante. Pareces sacada de otra época.

El cambio de tema fue como un alivio entre ambos.

—El vestido es de mil novecientos cuarenta y tres —dijo, con los ojos brillantes—. Es bonito, ¿verdad? He arreglado un poco la cintura para hacerla más ajustada y el cinturón lo hice yo, pero por lo demás sigue estando igual que entonces.

—Pues te queda genial.

—Chicos, ¿queréis comer algo? —preguntó Jasper.

Alice, Jasper y Oliver se quedaron en la misma esquina hablando sobre todo un poco, mientras que Emmett y Rosalie, que habían quedado varias veces en las últimas semanas para verse a solas, decidieron dar una vuelta por la galería para ver toda la colección de pinturas. Edward, por su parte, cogió a Bella por la cintura y la guio hacia donde estaba Carlisle. Su padre les sonrió al verles llegar.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó al ver a Bella—. Estás preciosa, querida.

—¿Cómo estás, Carlisle? —le saludó Bella amablemente, todavía un poco avergonzada, antes de acercarse para plantar un beso en la mejilla del hombre.

—Bien, un poco cansado después de estar todo el día en la clínica, pero esto vale la pena. —Dirigió su mirada hacia Edward, quien sonreía orgulloso mirando a Bella—. La gente ama tu trabajo, hijo. Enhorabuena.

—Gracias, papá.

—No sé si te hará mucha gracia, pero tendrías que hablar un poco delante de toda esta gente. Al menos para darles las gracias por estar aquí y para explicar un poco lo que harás con el dinero. Al fin y al cabo, esto no deja de ser una exposición benéfica, ¿no?

—Claro —sonrió Edward. Se inclinó hasta que su boca quedó pegada a la oreja de Bella, donde susurró—: Enseguida vuelvo, cariño.

El corazón de Bella dejó de latir durante un segundo al escuchar el apelativo cariñoso. No le dio tiempo a decir nada porque Edward ya caminaba hacia la pequeña tarima colocada en uno de los extremos de la galería, donde se subió y encendió el micrófono. Todos los invitados callaron y se giraron hacia él.

—Cuando me propusieron exponer mis cuadros y venderlos, tengo que reconocer que enseguida me negué —empezó, nervioso—. No quería ganar dinero por algo que hacía porque me gustaba, no quería convertirlo en un trabajo. Pero entonces… Alguien me abrió los ojos y me hizo ver que podía utilizar mi arte para ayudar a los demás. —Edward sonrió e hizo una pausa mientras miraba fijamente a Bella—. Esa persona tan especial tiene un corazón tan grande que incluso me ayudó a pensar en qué podía invertir el dinero.

Gianna bufó al escuchar el discurso de Edward. ¿A quién se le ocurría donar todo el maldito dinero que iban a sacar aquella noche? Se fijó mejor en la mirada del chico y pudo ver que estaba fija en Bella. Parecía que sus amenazas no habían funcionado tan bien como esperaba, pero aquello iba a cambiar. Gianna no podía permitir que aquella don nadie se paseara del brazo de Edward como si fuera una Cullen más, así que fue directa a la cocina para poner en marcha su plan.

Edward siguió hablando, ajeno a todo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Así que, tras mucho pensar y buscar, he decidido donar todo el dinero que consigamos por la venta de mis pinturas al Hospital de Investigación y Cura del Cáncer Infantil St. Jude.

La sala rompió en aplausos mientras un muy sonrojado Edward murmuraba un suave «gracias» en el micrófono antes de bajar de la pequeña tarima desde la que había dado su discurso. Al ver a Bella sonriéndole desde su lugar al lado de su padre, recordó el brazalete guardado en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Aquella sería la noche en la que se lo entregaría y le diría todo lo que sentía por ella. Pero, para ello, Bella tenía que explicarle qué le ocurría primero. Quería que se sinceraran el uno con el otro.

Estaba a punto de llegar a Bella cuando Oliver pasó corriendo por delante de él con el móvil pegado en la oreja. Quiso salir tras él para saber qué iba mal, pero no le dio tiempo ya que Oliver ya había cogido su abrigo y había desaparecido por la puerta de la galería.

Bella frunció el ceño cuando Edward llegó a su lado, preocupada por lo que ambos acababan de ver.

—¿Estará bien? —le preguntó al chico.

—Cuando esto termine le llamo, ¿vale? Así nos quedamos más tranquilos.

Edward se acercó a su rostro para besarla, pero Bella se apartó un poco antes de susurrar:

—Todavía no… Tenemos que hablar antes.

—¿Y cuándo quieres hablar? —preguntó, frustrado al no poder besarla en público.

—Cuando termine la exposición, como te pedí. No lo hagas más difícil, ¿vale?

—Está bien, lo siento —murmuró Edward, dejando un besito en su mejilla—. Voy a buscar algo para beber, espérame aquí.

Edward desapareció entre la gente. Con un suspiro de resignación, Bella pasó las manos por la cintura de su vestido, nerviosa al verse allí sola. Toda aquella gente, tan importante y distinguida, y ella allí plantada con un vestido antiguo, los labios pintados de rojo oscuro y sin saber dónde demonios se había metido el resto del grupo.

No le dio a tiempo a buscarlos porque Gianna apareció de la nada y la arrastró del brazo hasta una de las salas del interior de la galería. Bella se deshizo de su agarre de manera brusca.

—¡Me ha hecho daño!

—¿No me digas? —preguntó, sarcástica. Cerró la puerta y encendió la luz. Bella pudo ver entonces que estaban en una especie de vestuario improvisado—. A ver, querida, ¿qué parte de mis amenazas no te quedó clara?

—Me he mantenido alejada de Edward en el trabajo y me he centrado únicamente en Ariadne. Ahora no estoy trabajando y le prometí a Edward que sería su acompañante, así que aquí estoy.

—¡No es eso lo que te dije! —gritó Gianna—. No te quiero cerca de nuestra familia como si formaras parte de ella.

—Usted no es una Cullen —murmuró Bella, con tan mala suerte que Gianna la escuchó—. No sé quién se piensa que es para jugar así con el trabajo de la gente. Mi padre es el mejor en su puesto y no se merece lo que usted le está haciendo.

—Isabella, escúchame bien. Voy a dejar de ponerle impedimentos a tu padre para encontrar trabajo.

Bella jadeó. No se esperaba aquello.

—¿Qué…?

—Con una condición. Una de las chicas del catering ha vomitado y ha tenido que marcharse —mintió—. Todavía queda una hora hasta que terminemos y cuando te contraté dejamos claro que si te necesitaba para cualquier otra cosa que no fuera cuidar a Ariadne, lo harías.

—No… ¡No, no pienso dejar que me haga esto! —gritó Bella, completamente enfurecida—. No voy a permitir que me humille de esa manera.

—¿Trabajar es una humillación? Pensé que necesitabas el dinero.

—¡No me refiero a eso! Soy la niñera de Ari —sollozó, sin poder contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Todo volvía a derrumbarse a su alrededor—. Dije que ayudaría en cualquier otra cosa, pero en casa, ¡no en la exposición de Edward! He venido como invitada, no a servir copas y comida.

—Te estoy diciendo que dejaré de impedirle a tu padre encontrar trabajo. Si no lo haces tendré que despedirte y tu padre seguirá sin trabajo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Isabella?

Bella subió la mirada hasta el reloj que parecía burlarse de ella colgado en la pared. La manecilla de los minutos se movió hasta queda alineada de manera vertical junto a la de las horas. Eran las doce en punto.

_El hechizo sólo dura hasta medianoche, mi querida Cenicienta._

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya has tomado una decisión?

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Pues aquí estamos, en mitad de la exposición... Quería avisar de que <strong>a partir de este capítulo voy a empezar a cambiar pequeñas cosas respecto a cómo era la historia cuando la subí por primera vez<strong>, como la conversación con Oliver de este capítulo, que no estaba en la versión anterior. Así que, aunque ya leyerais los capítulos que subí la última vez, os aconsejaría que leyerais a partir de ahora porque habrá pequeños cambios que afectarán a los capítulos nuevos.

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿De momento os gusta? ¿Qué esperáis que pase?

Muchas gracias a las pocas que pierden unos minutos en comentar, me sacáis sonrisas con cada review.

Un beso,

Christine Abbott.


	16. El mundo entero cambia en dos horas

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi propiedad y está registrada (con los nombres originales, no los de Stephenie Meyer). La copia total o parcial de su contenido está totalmente prohibida. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo.

* * *

><p><strong>| LA CHICA DEL GORRO AZUL |<strong>

**Capítulo 16. **_**El mundo entero cambia en dos horas**_

Existen situaciones en la vida que sólo ocurren de vez en cuando, pero es mejor saber qué hacer cuando el momento llega. Puede que a partir de tu decisión empiecen a ocurrir cosas malas a tu alrededor y todo sea culpa tuya, o puede que lo único que estés haciendo sea tomar la decisión que es mejor para ti. Lo difícil está en tomar la decisión correcta para _todos_, lo cual es prácticamente imposible.

Bella quiso salir corriendo de aquel cuarto en busca de Edward para decirle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo de una maldita vez. Quería que Carlisle supiera qué clase de persona tenía a su lado. Quería alejar a Gianna de Ariadne. Quería no hacer daño a nadie.

Si se lo contaba todo a Edward y a Carlisle, seguramente metería a los Cullen en una situación que no quería presenciar. Era la noche de Edward, toda aquella gente importante estaba maravillada con su trabajo y él, aunque no quería reconocerlo, estaba que rebosaba de orgullo por un trabajo bien hecho. Bella, aunque quería ser sincera con él, no podría estropear su noche.

En aquellos pocos segundos que pasaron entre la pregunta de Gianna y su respuesta, a Bella le dio tiempo a pensar en muchas cosas. Pensó que si alguien pudiera ver toda aquella situación desde fuera, como un espectador externo, pensaría que ella era la mala, que estaba siendo estúpida al dejar que Gianna se saliera con la suya y que seguramente ese espectador entraría en la habitación para gritarle lo estúpida que estaba siendo.

Lo peor era que ella lo sabía; sabía que estaba siendo tonta y cobarde, pero las amenazas de Gianna se habían cumplido con anterioridad y no podía permitirse perder el único sueldo que estaba entrando en su familia. Al final, pensó que lo mejor sería pasar por el aro aquella noche y después, cuando la exposición hubiera acabado, hablar con Edward para encontrar una solución y pararle los pies a Gianna de la manera más discreta posible.

—No tengo toda la noche —gruñó Gianna.

Bella levantó la mirada, se secó las lágrimas bruscamente y se enfrentó a aquella mujer tan fría y egoísta.

—Voy a hacerlo —susurró—. Pero será la última vez. No voy a permitir que sigas jugando con mi trabajo y el de mi padre. Vas a tener lo que quieres esta noche, pero será la última vez. No voy a separarme de Edward ni de Ari sólo porque tú quieras, Gianna. No eres nadie para mover los hilos de mi vida personal como si te perteneciera.

—¿De verdad crees que lo tuyo con Edward puede funcionar?

Bella sintió un pinchazo de inseguridad en el pecho, pero enseguida lo alejó. Cogió aire y dijo aquello que había estado rondando por su mente durante las últimas semanas. Por fin había entendido todo lo que le ocurría cuando estaba con Edward. Estaba enamorada de él y nada ni nadie podría cambiar aquellos sentimientos en aquel momento, y mucho menos Gianna.

—Le quiero —dijo Bella con voz firme—. Y no sé si él siente lo mismo, pero sé lo que somos cuando estamos juntos. No puedes quitarnos eso.

—Eres tan egoísta, Bella… Sabiendo la gran oportunidad que le han ofrecido a Edward en Nueva York, una oportunidad que podría abrirle todas las puertas profesionales para su futuro, y eres tan egoísta como para querer que se quede en Londres, contigo.

—¿Qué…? —Bella no sabía qué decir, no entendía nada—. ¿Nueva York? No sé de qué hablas.

—¿No te lo ha explicado? Vaya, qué sorpresa.

—Gianna, por favor…

—Le han ofrecido una beca, una que es concedida a muy pocos estudiantes cada año —explicó, paseándose orgullosa alrededor de una abatida Bella—. El programa consiste en pasar seis meses en Nueva York. Mientras sigue sus estudios en una de las universidades de allí, podría hacer prácticas en las mejores empresas de publicidad del país.

—¿La ha rechazado? —preguntó Bella, casi sin aliento.

—Todavía no ha dicho nada, pero por lo que me dijo Carlisle el otro día… Creo que está pensando en rechazarla, sí. Y sospecho que tienes algo que ver en todo esto.

—No, yo no sabía nada, él no puede rechazar algo así…

—¿Ves como en el fondo lo único que quiero es lo mejor para Edward? —La voz de Gianna sonó falsa, como ella—. Si no te alejas de él dejará pasar una de las mayores oportunidades que tendrá en toda su vida, Isabella.

—Pero… —sollozó de nuevo.

—Piénsalo bien. Si sales ahí y haces tu trabajo, tu padre recuperará su puesto y tú podrás seguir siendo la niñera de Ariadne. Además, si haces lo que te digo y te ciñes a tu trabajo y te alejas de Edward, él tendrá la mente más clara para decidir cuál es la decisión correcta.

Bella se llevó las manos a la cara. Se sentía mal, mareada y a punto de salir corriendo para esconderse en su cuarto y no salir nunca más. Pero no podía hacer eso, tenía que ser valiente por una vez en su vida y hacer las cosas bien.

—Tú ganas —susurró, mirando a Gianna entre lágrimas—. Hago esto por Edward, no por tus amenazas. Pero —dijo, dando un paso hacia ella—, algún día, todo lo que estás haciendo te vendrá de vuelta, Gianna. Nadie puede ser tan malo y no recibir lo mismo a cambio.

—¿Estás hablándome de karma? —Gianna soltó una carcajada—. ¡Por favor! El poder es poder, Isabella, y el poder te lo da el dinero y la posición. Yo formo parte de los Cullen, aunque te duela, y tú trabajas para nosotros. Deja que me ría de tu karma.

Bella corrió fuera de la habitación, en busca del baño. Soltó un suspiro al ver el reflejo que se encontró en el espejo. Gracias a la magia de Alice el maquillaje seguía intacto en su sitio, pero sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. No podía mojárselos, así que simplemente metió la mano bajo el chorro de agua helada para después pasársela lentamente por el cuello. Cuando logró tranquilizarse, inspiró hondo y salió de nuevo a la sala principal de la galería, donde la gente seguía hablando y bebiendo.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver a Bella. Sorteó a varias personas que estaban en su camino hasta que consiguió llegar a ella.

—Habías desaparecido —dijo, sonriendo. Enseguida volvió a preocuparse al ver los ojos brillantes y a la vez apagados de Bella—. ¿Has llorado? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Ven, quiero hablar contigo.

Dio media vuelta y caminó de nuevo hacia el pasillo que llegaba hasta la cocina. Se metió en otra de las habitaciones, que esta vez resultó ser una especie de almacén lleno de lienzos tapados con sábanas, y esperó hasta que Edward entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

—¿Qué va mal? —preguntó Edward después de unos segundos de silencio—. Estabas bien, y ahora pareces… Puedes contarme lo que sea, Bella. Por favor.

—¿Vas a aceptar la beca?

La respiración de Edward se cortó de pronto. Lo último que esperaba era aquella pregunta.

—¿Cómo has…?

—Sólo contesta, Edward.

—No lo sé. Es una gran oportunidad, pero son seis meses en la otra punta del mundo. Tendría que dejar muchas cosas en Londres. A Ari, a mis padres… A ti.

Bella se acercó a él y prácticamente se lanzó a sus brazos. Edward la recibió confundido, pero no dudó ni un segundo en apretarla contra su cuerpo. Se preocupó cuando la sintió temblar entre sus brazos.

—Bella, no puedo más con esto —susurró sobre su cabello—. Tienes que decirme qué te tiene de esta manera, sabes que haré lo posible para ayudarte.

—Acepta la beca… —Edward se tensó al escuchar aquellas palabras vibrar contra su pecho, donde Bella hablaba—. Acéptala. Sólo son seis meses y después podrás ser y hacer lo que quieras… Pero no dejes perder esta oportunidad.

Edward intentó separar a Bella de su pecho, pero ella apretó el agarre en su cintura y siguió abrazada contra su pecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y no quería abrirlos por miedo a ver su rostro.

—No, ya está bien, por favor, dime qué te ocurre —suplicó Edward volviendo a abrazarla—. Me estás partiendo el alma… Cariño, por favor, no me dejes fuera de esto. Dime qué te pasa.

Lentamente y con los ojos todavía cerrados, Bella se separó de él.

—Lo siento —susurró Bella. Abrió los ojos y se sintió morir al ver la desesperación pintada de verde en los ojos de Edward—. Acepta la beca. Y perdóname, por favor… No quería estropear tu noche, de verdad, pero tengo que hacerlo.

—¡No entiendo nada!

—Lo siento, Edward. Vuelve a tu exposición, ¿vale? Es lo único que puedo hacer ahora. Sé que no entiendes nada, pero no me siento capaz de explicártelo. Si algo saliera mal no podría soportar la culpa. Lo siento —dijo de nuevo, sollozando—. Vuelve, los chicos te están esperando.

Bella salió corriendo del almacén y se encerró en el vestuario, donde había tenido su conversación con Gianna. Lloró más fuerte al ver el uniforme negro colgado en una de las perchas, esperando por ella. Gianna había tenido el detalle de dejárselo todo preparado.

Mientras se quitaba el maquillaje, deshacía su peinado y se quitaba con cuidado el vestido, Bella pensó en algo que antes no había pasado por su mente. Carlisle seguramente seguiría allí, y si la veía sirviendo bebidas… ¿Podría ser aquella su oportunidad? ¿Se daría cuenta Carlisle de todo y podría ayudarla? ¿La perdonaría Edward por no haberle dicho nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Ya vestida con el uniforme negro y con el cabello recogido en una improvisada coleta, Bella caminó hasta la cocina, donde una señora pelirroja le sonrió mientras le tendía una bandeja llena de canapés.

—Tú debes de ser la sustituta, ¿verdad? Bien, te encargarás de los canapés. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Bella asintió, agachó la cabeza y, tras pensárselo mucho, entró en la sala principal. No se atrevía a levantar la cabeza por si se encontraba con la mirada de alguno de los chicos o de Edward. Algunos le sonreían agradecidos cuando cogían algo de la bandeja y muchos otros ni siquiera le daban las gracias.

Fue una exclamación de asombro que después se convirtió en enfado la que consiguió que Bella alzara la mirada. Enseguida se arrepintió al ver a Alice y a Jasper mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué…? —Alice frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella corriendo—. ¡Qué haces!

—Estoy trabajando.

—¿Trabajando? —preguntó, sarcástica. Jasper se acercó a ellas y las alejó un poco del resto de la gente—. ¿Ha sido ella? Maldita bruja, la voy a…

—Alice, para. Ya hablamos de esto, ¿recuerdas? Dijimos que no ibas a meterte en este asunto porque es cosa mía. Esto entraba en el contrato y tengo que hacerlo. Punto.

—No —murmuró Alice, decidida a acabar con toda aquella situación—. No voy a dejar que te humille de esa manera, ¿quién se cree que es?

—Bella, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Emmett. Acababa de llegar de la mano de Rosalie, quien también la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Por qué estás así vestida? ¿Qué haces?

—Es Gianna, ella es la culpable de todo esto, ¡quiere hacerle la vida imposible! —exclamó Alice, a lo que Rosalie bufó molesta.

—Carlisle ha tenido que irse por un problema en la clínica, pero puedo hablar con él si quieres, Bella —dijo Rosalie, preocupada—. Sabía que Gianna no era de fiar, pero esto…

—Sí, seguro que si hablamos con Edward y con su padre todo esto se soluciona, ¿verdad? —pregunto Emmett.

Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez y Bella estaba más y más agobiada a cada minuto que pasaba. Aquello era precisamente lo que quería evitar, y la gente empezaba a darse cuenta de que algo ocurría. Al final no pudo más y gritó en voz baja:

—¡¿Os podéis callar?! —Los chicos le hicieron caso, aunque Rosalie y Alice seguían molestas—. No vais a hacer nada. Estoy trabajando, ¿es eso tan malo? No os metáis en esto, por favor.

—Pero Bella… —susurró Emmett, preocupado por su amiga.

—No, Emmett… Lo siento, pero no. Volved a la fiesta y dejadme terminar lo antes posible para irme a casa y olvidarme de que todo esto está ocurriendo, ¿vale?

Antes de que alguno pudiera contestar, Bella se abrió paso entre ellos y siguió sirviendo canapés entre los invitados. Carlisle no estaba… Por supuesto, Gianna no iba a arriesgarse a que la viera de aquella manera. Lo tenía todo controlado.

Edward buscó a los chicos a su alrededor pero no lograba encontrarlos. Al fin los vio en la otra punta de la galería, todos juntos y enfrascados en una conversación que parecía bastante densa, pero no había ni rastro de Bella. Seguía enfadado con el mundo al no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando con ella y se sentía impotente al verla tan triste.

Caminaba hacia la esquina donde se encontraban sus amigos cuando el perfume de Bella llegó hasta él. Edward dio media vuelta, buscando su vestido azul que tan bien le quedaba, pero no pudo verlo. La vio cuando volvió a girarse para seguir caminando. Vestida con uno de los uniformes de las camareras, Bella había bajado de sus tacones para calzarse unas bailarinas del mismo color que su ropa; su cabello, que antes estaba perfectamente peinado, volvía a estar recogido en una coleta descuidada.

Sin dudarlo, caminó hacia Bella hasta quedar de pie detrás de ella sin saber muy bien qué decir. No hizo falta que buscara las palabras adecuadas, porque en cuando se quedó allí quieto ella se dio la vuelta y casi se le cae la bandeja al verlo tan cerca.

—No —susurró Edward—. No, no estás haciendo esto.

—Estoy trabajando…

—No. Dime por qué. —Se había inclinado hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del de Bella, para poder mirarla a los ojos llorosos—. Explícamelo todo y dime por qué estás sirviendo canapés en mi exposición cuando hace dos horas estábamos besándonos en mi dormitorio antes de venir juntos y tú eras mi acompañante.

Bella intentó no llorar con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir. Una pareja que hablaba a poca distancia de ellos les miraban con curiosidad.

—En mi contrato decía que tenía que estar disponible para cualquier cosa que se me necesitara aparte de cuidar de Ari.

—Sí, ¡pero en casa! No en mi exposición. —Edward bufó molesto, no con Bella, sino con la situación. Se sentía impotente—. Vuelve, cámbiate y vámonos a Notting Hill, por favor. Tenemos que hablar y no quiero esperar más.

—¡No puedo! —exclamó Bella. Enseguida bajó la voz para no llamar la atención de los invitados—. No puedo.

—Espera, ¿estás trabajando? ¿Gianna…?

Bella abrió mucho los ojos al ver la determinación en el rostro de Edward mientras se giraba como buscando a alguien.

—Edward, no. Para, por favor.

—¿Que pare? Ha sido ella todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Por favor…

—Bella, no. Mírame… —susurró. Desesperado, alzó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla pero ella no se lo permitió—. Cariño, mírame. Dame eso. —Edward le quitó la bandeja de las manos y la depositó en una de las muchas mesitas que había en la sala—. Ven conmigo a Notting Hill. Cuéntamelo todo, absolutamente todo. Si Gianna está detrás de esto, yo…

—¡No! No, para, basta ya, tengo que trabajar. No estropees esto, Edward, por favor —suplicó—. Necesito hacer esto, ¿vale? Algún día lo entenderás, pero déjame seguir trabajando esta noche. Por favor.

Quiso detenerla, pero cuando volvió a alzar la mano para cogerla del brazo ella ya estaba lo bastante lejos como para desaparecer entre la gente. Se quedó allí quieto, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Pocos minutos después sintió el brazo de Rosalie en su cintura y la mano de Jasper en el hombro.

—Ven, nos vamos a casa —murmuró Rosalie.

—No… Tengo que quedarme. Tengo que saber qué le pasa a Bella, déjame.

—No —insistió Rosalie sin soltarle la cintura—. Edward, si ella ha aceptado hacer esto es porque tendrá sus razones. Puede que no te las pueda decir ahora, a nosotros tampoco ha querido decirnos nada, pero tenemos que respetar sus decisiones.

—Venga…—dijo Jasper desde su otro lado—. Seguro que mañana puedes hablar con ella con más tranquilidad. Ahora será mejor que nos marchemos.

Edward quiso negarse, pero simplemente se dejó arrastrar hasta el lugar donde estaban sus abrigos y después hacia el exterior, donde el frío les recibió con una gélida bienvenida.

.

No quería irse a casa tan pronto, así que media hora después se encontraba en el dormitorio de Jasper mientras Rosalie se desmaquillaba sentada en la cama a su lado. Su hermano estaba en la silla del escritorio, con la corbata desabrochada sobre los hombros y cayendo a ambos lados de su cuello.

Intentaron hacerle sonreír o al menos que dejara de pensar en Bella y en Gianna, pero no tuvieron éxito. Al final dejaron que se fuera a casa, no sin antes hacerle prometer que no haría nada estúpido.

La mansión de Chelsea estaba en silencio cuando Edward cerró la puerta principal. Lo único que quería era subir a su dormitorio y dormir durante diez años seguidos, pero unas voces provenientes de la biblioteca de la planta baja llamaron su atención, así que se quitó el abrigo, lo dejó encima de una de las sillas de la entrada y caminó hacia allí haciendo el menor ruido posible. La puerta estaba entreabierta y por la rendija por la que se colaba la luz del interior pudo ver a Gianna todavía con el vestido de aquella noche hablando con una de sus ayudantes.

—Venga, sabes que es lo mejor que puedes hacer en esta situación —le decía la mujer.

—No todavía, tengo que esperar un poco más, Kate. Si vuelvo a contratarle ahora no tendría nada para negociar, y no quiero a esa niña en esta casa a no ser que sea como empleada.

—¿Pero te ha hecho algo? Vamos, es sólo una chica… ¿Qué pasa si le gusta Edward y tontean un poco? Es normal, están en la edad…

—Edward podría enamorarse de ella —gruñó Gianna, caminando alrededor de la biblioteca sin rumbo fijo—. Ya consiguió que Edward donara todo el dinero de sus cuadros, ¿no te das cuenta? Podría conseguir lo que quisiera. Podría echarme de la familia, si es lo que quiere.

—¿Y para eso despediste a su padre? ¿Para tenerla chantajeada? —preguntó Kate, molesta—. Era tu mejor empleado, lo hacía todo por ti y lo tenía todo al día.

—Pero necesitaba un punto débil, y lo encontré. Isabella se ganó el cariño de todo el mundo en esta casa en menos de dos semanas y yo todavía no he conseguido que Ariadne me llame por mi nombre.

Edward jadeó, exhausto. Demasiada información. Demasiado deprisa. Demasiadas razones para odiar a Gianna cada vez más. ¿El padre de Bella? ¿Chantaje? Ahora empezaba a entender algunas cosas.

—Sigo pensando que lo mejor será que vuelvas a contratar a Charles Swan, Gianna.

—Y lo haré, ¿está bien? —dijo, molesta—. Pero no todavía. Cuando Isabella se aleje de Edward también lo hará de la familia. Lo único que quiero es que no se entrometa. Es la niñera de Ariadne y nada más.

Edward no aguantó más entre las sombras, así que abrió la puerta con un movimiento rápido, ganándose un jadeo de sorpresa por parte de Gianna.

—Dime que todo lo que he escuchado es mentira, o te aseguro que mañana dejarás de vivir bajo este techo —susurró, aunque Gianna pudo escuchar sus palabras perfectamente.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. Kate, será mejor que te vayas.

Edward no apartó la mirada de los ojos de Gianna mientras Kate salía de la biblioteca. Segundos después ambos escucharon la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

—¿Qué le has hecho al padre de Bella? Habla.

—¿Perdona? —Gianna sonrió. Que Edward la escuchara no entraba en sus planes, pero aquello le sirvió para idear una nueva manera de bajar las defensas del hijo de Carlisle. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

—¡Que qué les has hecho a Bella y a su padre! —gritó, frustrado.

—No me grites.

—¡Pues entonces habla!

—Será mejor que dejemos esta conversación para cuando estés más calmado.

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—¡Edward! —Carlisle entró en la biblioteca agotado después de una operación de urgencia—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué le gritas así a Gianna?

—¡Bella está mal! Su padre, su trabajo, y después en la exposición… Ha sido Gianna todo el tiempo, ¡todo el maldito tiempo!

—Edward, tranquilízate —dijo mientras se acercaba a su hijo—. No he entendido nada. ¿Qué ha pasado con Bella? —Edward iba a hablar de nuevo, pero no le salieron las palabras. Estaba demasiado enfadado. Carlisle se giró hacia Gianna—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Cariño, ha sido todo un malentendi… —empezó a decir con una falsa voz ahogada, pero Edward enseguida la interrumpió.

—No te atrevas a decir que ha sido un malentendido, ¡ni siquiera lo intentes! —gritó, más enfadado que nunca—. ¿Qué sacas de hacerle tanto daño? ¿Disfrutas viéndola sufrir, es eso? ¿O sólo lo haces para hacerme daño a mí?

—¡Edward, ya basta! —intentó intervenir Carlisle, sin éxito.

—¡No basta! Esta mujer sólo nos está separando… ¿No lo ves, papá? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego? ¡Joder, me dijiste que todavía amabas a mamá!

Carlisle se quedó helado mientras miraba a su hijo sin atreverse a girarse hacia Gianna. Pero a ella le daba igual, porque sabía perfectamente que Carlisle seguía queriendo a Esme. La cuestión era que le daba igual si Carlisle la amaba o no, pero iba a ser una Cullen algún día.

—Edward, sube a tu cuarto.

—No pienso irme a ningún lado hasta que no lo sepas todo. Escuché una conversación, Gianna hablaba con…

—¿No sabes parar de mentir? —sollozó Gianna. La furia de Edward creció al ver en numerito que estaba montando—. Sé que no me quieres en tu familia, ¡pero esto es demasiado!

—Hijo, por favor, ya basta.

—No voy a permitir que Ari siga viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Gianna, papá. Lo siento, pero no puedo.

Carlisle se alejó de ambos y caminó hacia la puerta de la biblioteca para después volver al lado de su hijo. No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo ni cómo las cosas se habían descontrolado de aquella manera en tan poco tiempo. Pero lo que Carlisle no esperaba era que el próximo movimiento de Gianna, un movimiento que llevaba planeando desde que empezó la discusión con Edward, estaba a punto de producirse.

—¿Vas a dejar que tu hijo le hable así a tu prometida? —preguntó, alzando la cabeza e intentando disimular una sonrisa.

Carlisle bajó la mirada, avergonzado y triste. No era aquella la manera en la que quería que Edward se enterase. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se lo había pedido. ¿Cuándo había perdido el control de su familia, de su vida? Haber dejado que Esme se marchara había sido el error más grande de su vida, y seguía arrepintiéndose todos y cada uno de los días.

Edward clavó la mirada llorosa en Carlisle, aunque ninguna lágrima cayó. Todas las fuerzas habían desaparecido de su cuerpo al escuchar aquella palabra. Era imposible. No, Carlisle no podía haberles hecho aquello a Ari y a él. Ni a su madre.

—¿Papá? —preguntó, esperando que Carlisle levantase la mirada y le dijera que había escuchado mal.

—Edward, no quería que te enterases de esta manera…

—¿Desde cuándo…?

—El 24 de diciembre —dijo Gianna sin ninguna emoción en la voz—. La víspera de Navidad.

—El domingo —susurró Edward. Carlisle seguía sin levantar la mirada—. Cuando viniste a casa de mamá aquel domingo ya lo habías hecho. Me dijiste que la seguías amando e hiciste el papel de padre feliz con tus hijos, ¡y ya le habías pedido a Gianna que se casara contigo!

Edward corrió hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, pero Carlisle fue más rápido y pudo cogerle del brazo.

—Edward, cálmate. Hablemos. Por favor…

—Tenías una oportunidad de volver a juntarnos como familia y la has escogido a ella. No voy a seguir luchando para recuperar a mi familia si tú eres el primero en cargártelo todo —susurró, clavando la mirada triste en los ojos de su padre.

Carlisle soltó el brazo de su hijo y sollozó mientras lo vio subir corriendo las escaleras.

Edward pensó en ir a ver a Ari, pero después decidió que no era buena idea. No quería despertarla, así que simplemente se encerró en su dormitorio, se quitó el traje y se metió directamente en la ducha con la mente totalmente en blanco. No podía pensar, habían sucedido tantas cosas aquella noche que no sabía por dónde empezar.

Salió de la ducha, se puso el primer pijama que vio y, tras varios minutos mirando por la ventana sin hacer nada, cogió el móvil y se metió en la cama, tapándose con las mantas por encima de la cabeza. Allí se sentía a salvo, pero le faltaba algo. Así que buscó el número en la agenda, pulsó el botón de llamar y esperó. Tras varios segundos, una suave voz contestó:

—¡Cariño! ¿Cómo ha ido la exposición?

Edward no aguantó más y empezó a llorar, sintiéndose más solo y desprotegido que nunca. La voz al otro lado no paraba de preguntar qué le pasaba, totalmente preocupada. Al fin, después de respirar hondo varias veces pero todavía llorando, susurró:

—Mamá…

* * *

><p>Creo que sigue siendo uno de mis capítulos preferidos de la historia, me costó tanto escribirlo... Bueno, ¿qué pensáis? Demasiadas cosas para una sola noche, ¿no? En este capítulo no he añadido nada respecto a la versión anterior porque no quería meter más trama, pero a partir de ahora sí que empezarán a verse los cambios en la historia. Espero que os gusten, y que me dejéis vuestra opinión... Me haría mucha ilusión leer más reviews, la verdad, pero entiendo que no comentéis tanto como antes. Gracias a todas las que sí comentan. Sois un cielo.<p>

Un abrazo,

Christine Abbott.


	17. No hay zapato de cristal

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi propiedad y está registrada (con los nombres originales, no los de Stephenie Meyer). La copia total o parcial de su contenido está totalmente prohibida. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo.

* * *

><p><strong>| LA CHICA DEL GORRO AZUL |<strong>

**Capítulo 17. **_**No hay zapato de cristal**_

Hay quien dice que el tiempo pasa más lentamente si la situación es incómoda, y más rápidamente si te lo estás pasando bien. Las dos horas que Bella estuvo sirviendo canapés en la exposición le parecieron en realidad dos siglos. Las manecillas del reloj no avanzaban lo suficientemente rápido y la gente a su alrededor parecían sombras sin expresión. Las conversaciones morían antes de que ella pudiera escucharlas y se encontraba sumida en un silencio interior que no le dejaba más remedio que pensar.

Servía copas sin mirar a la gente. No levantaba la mirada y parecía haberse olvidado de sonreír. Se sentía humillada, triste y sola; enfadada con ella misma por haber llegado aquella situación y furiosa con Gianna por haberla obligado a hacerlo.

Era una cobarde.

Los chicos fueron desapareciendo y, antes de que se diera cuenta, en la galería sólo quedaban las demás chicas del cáterin y ella. Ayudó a recoger y a limpiar lo más rápido que pudo, volvió a ponerse el vestido y salió del local sin mirar atrás.

Cuando el metro llegó a su parada y pudo salir de nuevo a la calle, Bella se estremeció. Hacía frío. Cuando el viento helado la golpeó en la cara pudo sentir que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla hasta morir en la comisura de los labios, los mismos labios que hacía sólo unas horas habían sido mimados y besados por Edward.

Bella se secó las lágrimas y caminó a paso rápido hacia el edificio de su apartamento. Iba buscando las llaves en el bolso cuando una figura sentada en su portal llamó su atención. Confundida, caminó más rápido hasta llegar a la puerta, donde pudo ver a Oliver sentado en el escalón del portal con la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿Oliver? —preguntó, confundida. Sorbió de nuevo para que las lágrimas desaparecieran—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada y Bella jadeó al ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas, con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Hipaba cada pocos segundos y respiraba con dificultad.

—Bella… —sollozó mientras se ponía de pie—. No sabía adónde ir, yo no…

Sin saber muy qué hacía, Bella se acercó a él y envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Oliver, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas.

—Mi madre, ella… —Oliver sollozaba y susurraba sin soltar a Bella, nervioso—. Lo ha intentado otra vez, casi lo consigue… Se muere, Bella, no quiere vivir…

—Tranquilo —murmuró contra su pecho—. Respira, ¿vale? Venga, intenta respirar hondo.

Tras varios minutos abrazados ambos pudieron calmarse. Sin decir nada más, Bella cogió la mano de Oliver y lo arrastró hacia el interior del portal para poder subir hasta su apartamento. Alice ya estaba durmiendo y Emmett no estaba en casa, así que Bella pensó que Oliver podría quedarse a dormir en el cuarto de su amigo. Dejaron los abrigos en la entrada y se adentraron en silencio hasta llegar al salón.

—Necesito una ducha. No tardaré mucho —murmuró Bella con la mano de Oliver todavía alrededor de la suya—. Es tu casa.

—No puedo quedarme, no quiero molestar.

—Venga, Oliver. —El pelirrojo se quedó mirándola y acabó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Bella consiguió hacer lo mismo—. No tardo.

Oliver se dejó caer en el sofá mientras escuchaba a Bella entrando en el baño. Había estado tan preocupado por el estado de su madre que no se había dado cuenta de la tristeza que rodeaba a Bella hasta ese momento. La última vez que la había visto estaba radiante en la exposición, y en cambio cuando llegó al portal estaba como… _apagada_.

El agua de la ducha empezó a correr, así que echó un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de algo para entretenerse. El salón estaba tenuemente iluminado por las luces de la calle que entraban por las ventanas y una pequeña lámpara que Bella había encendido al entrar. No podía encender la televisión porque no quería despertar a Alice, así que siguió mirando esperando que el tiempo pasara rápido. No quería estar solo en aquel momento.

Un libro descuidadamente colocado en la mesita de al lado del sofá llamó poderosamente su atención. Estirando un poco el brazo, Oliver consiguió cogerlo. Rio al leer el título. _Cuentos de hadas ilustrados_. Parecía antiguo, así que abrió con cuidado la tapa para poder leer la primera página. Allí había una dedicatoria escrita con pluma y una caligrafía muy cuidada.

_Para mi Isabella, que algún día encontrará a su príncipe azul _

_como todas las princesas de estas historias._

_Te prometo que tendrás tu propio cuento de hadas._

_Te quiere: la abuela._

Oliver ojeó el libro de cuentos con cuidado de no doblar ninguna página. Estaba muy usado, como si lo hubieran leído incontables veces. Estaba tan metido en las maravillosas ilustraciones de _La Cenicienta _que no notó la presencia de Bella hasta que olió el olor a vainilla del champú de su cabello. Levantó la mirada del libro y se encontró a Bella enfundada en un pijama viejo de invierno y el pelo húmedo tirado hacia un lado y cayendo por encima de su hombro. Estaba tan bonita y sus ojos tan tristes que Oliver sólo pudo levantar la mano para acariciar la suave mejilla, que no tardó en humedecerse debido a las lágrimas.

—Soy un idiota. Estaba tan ciego por lo de mi madre que ni siquiera sé qué te ha pasado. Puedes contármelo si eso te hará sentir mejor.

—No… —susurró Bella. Se secó las lágrimas y cogió la mano de Oliver entre las suyas —. Dime qué ha pasado con tu madre. Me quedé preocupada al verte corriendo mientras salías de la galería.

—Me llamaban del hospital. Lo ha hecho de nuevo.

—¿Ha intentado…?

—Sí —respondió, sabiendo lo que había querido decir Bella. Ella se sentó a su lado en el sofá—. Pero ha ido demasiado lejos esta vez.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mi madre podría haberse curado si se hubiera sometido a quimioterapia cuando le detectaron el tumor. Pero hacía poco que mi padre había muerto y… —Oliver inspiró profundamente para darse fuerzas—. Se lo tomó como una señal. No quiso operarse ni someterse a ningún tratamiento. Tras varias semanas conseguí que aceptara, pero después de varias tandas de quimio lo intentó por primera vez. Con pastillas para dormir. Quince, para ser exactos.

—Oh, no… —Bella se acercó más a Oliver y se acurrucó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro—. Lo siento mucho.

—Lo intentó dos veces más, pero llegué a tiempo a todas. Pero esta noche, Bella… Yo no estaba allí, la ambulancia llegó rápido pero ya era tarde. Está en coma.

—Oliver… —Bella se incorporó un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos—. ¿Va a salir de ésta?

—No lo creo. El cáncer se ha extendido y ahora el coma… El doctor dice que le quedan sólo unas cuantas semanas. Su cuerpo no podrá resistirlo durante más tiempo.

Sin saber qué más añadir que sirviera de consuelo, Bella se abrazó a Oliver fuertemente intentando transmitirle calma. Ella tenía sus propios problemas, pero al menos sus padres y todos a los que quería estaban sanos.

Aquello no hacía su situación menos dolorosa, pero al menos sirvió para darse cuenta de que, en aquel sentido, era afortunada.

.

—_Edard_.

Unas manitas suaves y calientes se deslizaron por su rostro lentamente. Edward se fue despertando, recordando poco a poco todo lo que había ocurrido antes de quedarse dormido. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de Ari a varios centímetros de la suya. Llevaba la capucha de abeja del pijama puesta y se había tumbado casi encima de él en la cama.

—¿_Edard_? —preguntó, confundida—. ¿Estás_ despieto_?

—Sí… Ahora sí —Intentó sonreír para no preocupar a su hermana—. ¿Vienes a despertarme, cucurucho?

Ari sonrió de manera tímida y se acomodó mejor en el pecho de su hermano. Edward la abrazó contra él, impregnándose de su olor a bebé que todavía no había desaparecido.

—Tengo _hambe_.

Era domingo, así que lo más seguro era que Carlisle y Gianna estuvieran en casa durante todo el día. Después de la conversación con su madre Edward se había quedado dormido, agotado por todo lo ocurrido desde que había visto a Bella sirviendo copas en su exposición. Todo había sido tan irreal y había sucedido tan rápido que todavía tenía que asimilarlo.

En enfrentamiento con Gianna y su padre era otro asunto. No estaba preparado para pensar en eso todavía.

Así que se levantó de la cama, cogió a Ari en brazos y juntos bajaron las escaleras para ir a la cocina. Allí encontraron a Molly haciendo tostadas y cortando algo de fruta. Les sonrió al verlos llegar.

—Buenos días, Molly.

Edward se acercó a ella con Ari en brazos y dejó un beso en la regordeta mejilla de la mujer.

—¡_Benos_ días! —exclamó Ari, muerta de la risa mientras Edward la colocaba en la trona para servirle el desayuno.

Diez minutos después, Edward bebía su taza de café mientras ojeaba un libro de la universidad y Molly ayudaba a Ari a desayunar. Ambas reían y jugaban, pero Edward no parecía formar parte de aquel ambiente divertido y agradable. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Carlisle entró en la cocina todavía en pijama y sonrió al ver a Ari con la capucha de abeja puesta. Se acercó a ella, besó su mejilla colorada y se sentó al lado de Edward en la mesa de la cocina. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada por miedo a lo que podía encontrar en el rostro de su hijo.

—¿Café? —le preguntó Molly con la cafetera en la mano.

—Sí, Molly. Gracias.

Iba a dar el primer trago cuando Gianna apareció por la puerta de la cocina, perfectamente vestida, maquillada y peinada. Edward se levantó, cogió a Ari en brazos de nuevo y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero Carlisle enseguida corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Edward, espera! ¿Se pude saber qué ha sido eso?

—No quiero que Ari esté en la misma habitación que esa mujer. Si no puedes entenderlo es tu problema.

—No me hables así, ¿me oyes? —Carlisle intentó tranquilizarse al ver la cara de confusión de su hija—. Cariño, ¿por qué no vas a pintar un rato al salón?

Ari negó con la cabeza y se abrazó más a Edward, quien la apretó entre sus brazos. Podría ser pequeña, pero se la veía asustada y confundida.

—No —murmuró contra el cuello de su hermano—. _Edard_.

—Sí, cucurucho, vamos a la ducha.

Carlisle se quedó de pie al pie de las escaleras viendo cómo sus hijos desaparecían por el pasillo del piso superior. Miró los escalones y sonrió al ver los garabatos de colores que Edward había dibujado cuando apenas era un niño, su bebé del que estaba tan orgulloso… Su bebé, al que le estaba haciendo tanto daño.

.

_Edward estaba contento aquella tarde. Había ido a visitar a sus abuelos a la casa de Chelsea por la mañana y se lo había pasado genial. Todo eran mimos y carantoñas para el pequeño de la casa, y él no se quejaba._

—_Diecinueve, y… ¡Veinte! ¡Voy! —la voz de su madre subió por las escaleras hasta el baúl de su dormitorio en el que estaba escondido._

—_¡No me encontrarás nunca! —gritó su padre desde algún lugar del piso superior._

_Edward bufó al escuchar a Carlisle, ¿por qué hablaba? ¡Iba a hacer que los encontrara antes de tiempo!_

—_¡Si hablas será más fácil encontrarte! —rio Esme mientras subía por las escaleras._

_Solían jugar al escondite los fines de semana. A Edward le gustaba ser siempre el que se escondía, así que sus padres iban turnándose para ser el que tenía que encontrar a los otros dos. Así que aquel domingo, después de comer y ver una película, habían decidido que jugar un rato al escondite estaría bien._

_Edward se puso nervioso cuando escuchó los pasos de su madre fuera de su dormitorio. Esme, sabiendo perfectamente que su pequeño estaba escondido en el baúl de su cuarto –había escuchado sus pasitos desde el piso de abajo–, pasó de largo y fue directamente hacia el cuarto de música, donde Carlisle la esperaba muerto de la risa._

—_Ven aquí —susurró para que Edward no les escuchara mientras pasaba los brazos por la cintura de su mujer—. Al menos tenemos unos minutos…_

_Esme rio flojito antes de suspirar al sentir los labios de Carlisle en su cuello. Edward estaba en una época de celos horribles y no permitía que nadie se acercara a ella, y cuando veía a Carlisle abrazándola o intentando darle un beso enseguida reclamaba su atención._

—_¡Carlisle, sé que estás cerca! —gritó Esme para disimular, lo que hizo reír a su marido—. Shhh, lo hago para que tengamos unos minutos, ¡no te rías!_

_Pero incluso ella rio. Besó a Carlisle con ternura, despacio, como lo hacían cuando eran novios y desaparecían en su propia burbuja. Pero estaban jugando al escondite, y si no querían que su pequeño celoso empezara a impacientarse tenían que seguir con el juego._

—_Lo siento —susurró Esme sobre los labios de Carlisle._

—_¿Qué…? _

—_¡Aquí estás! —gritó, muerta de la risa—. ¡Te tengo! Ahora sólo falta Edward._

—_¡Oh, no! —gritó también Carlisle de manera dramática—. ¡Siempre soy el primero, no es justo!_

—_Eso es porque mi bebé es mucho más listo que tú y sabe esconderse mejor._

_Dejó un último beso sobre los labios sonrientes de Carlisle y casi corrió hacia el dormitorio de Edward. Al abrir la puerta pudo escuchar la risita de su pequeño dentro del baúl, pero esperó un poco mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la cama, como si realmente no supiera dónde estaba escondido._

—_¿Pero dónde te metes, terremoto? ¡Nunca puedo encontrarte!_

_Edward se moría de la risa tumbado en el interior del baúl mientras escuchaba a su madre buscándole por todo el dormitorio. ¡Se le daba tan bien esconderse…! Pero entonces la tapa del baúl se abrió y la cara sonriente y joven de Esme apareció sobre él._

—_¡Así que estabas aquí todo el tiempo! —exclamó metiendo las manos en el baúl para poder cogerle en brazos. Edward ya tenía tres años y medio y empezaba a pesar bastante para ella—. ¿Cómo lo haces para ganar siempre a papá?_

_Esme empezó a repartir besos rápidos por todo su rostro mientras le hacía cosquillas en la barriga con la mano que no lo sostenía contra su cadera._

—_¡No, mami, no, para! —gritaba, riendo sin parar._

—_¡Pero es que quiero comerte! Sí, mami va a comerte._

—_¡No, no!_

—_¿Y yo no puedo comérmelo? —preguntó Carlisle, apareciendo por la puerta. Edward enseguida extendió los brazos hacia él—. ¡Ven aquí, yo te salvaré de mamá!_

_Carlisle cogió a Edward en brazos y corrió hacia su dormitorio con Esme pisándoles los talones. Las carcajadas del pequeño resonaban en las paredes del hogar de los Cullen como casi cada día. Una casa llena de risas siempre es más hogar._

_Una vez dentro del dormitorio, Carlisle se lanzó a la cama de matrimonio y aterrizó sobre la blanda superficie con Edward encima de él para que el pequeño no se hiciera daño. Esme no tardó en hacer lo mismo y se estiró al lado de sus chicos todavía riendo por la carrera. Edward se arrastró por encima del cuerpo de su padre hasta quedar entre ambos, con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de su madre._

—_Mi pequeño celoso… —susurró mientras acariciaba los mechones rebeldes de Edward._

—_Mami —susurró antes de levantar un poco la mirada hacia los ojos de Esme—. ¿Me quieres?_

—_Más que a mi vida._

—_¿Más que a papi? —Carlisle dejó salir una risita al escuchar la pregunta._

—_Son tipos de amor diferentes, Edward —intentó explicarme Esme. Se acomodó mejor en la cama para quedar cara a cara con el pequeño—. No podría vivir sin ninguno de los dos. Tú formas parte de mí y papá fue la elección de mi vida. Os quiero a los dos igual, ¿vale?_

_Edward asintió con gesto serio y se giró hacia su padre. _

—_Te quiero mucho, papi._

.

Carlisle se sobresaltó cuando el teléfono fijo de su despacho empezó a sonar. Miró una última vez las escaleras, sonrió por los recuerdos que habían vuelto sin avisar y corrió hacia el despacho. Era raro que llamaran a casa un domingo por la mañana.

—¿Diga?

—Edward me llamó llorando anoche. ¿En qué demonios estás pensando, Carlisle?

Esme parecía furiosa. No podía ver su cara, pero por su tono se podía notar lo molesta que estaba. Carlisle se derrumbó al escuchar la voz de _su mujer_. Aquellos recuerdos de tiempos felices y todo lo ocurrido con Gianna la noche anterior habían sido demasiado para él.

—Esme… —sollozó al teléfono—. No sé qué hacer, todo esto se me está yendo de las manos.

—Nunca piensas antes de hacer las cosas, y después mira lo que pasa… No voy a dejar que mi hija viva en la misma casa que esa mujer, ¿me oyes? Puede que tú estés ciego, pero lo que ha hecho es horrible.

Carlisle se quedó callado mientras pensaba en las palabras de Esme.

—¿Vas a llevarte a Ari? —Desesperado, se llevó la mano libre al cuello en un intento de aliviar la tensión—. No te la lleves. Por favor, puedo arreglar todo esto, de verdad…

—Pero mi niña tiene que seguir viviendo allí mientras lo arreglas, y no creo que vayas a echar a Gianna de casa, ¿no? —preguntó, sin obtener respuesta alguna—. Voy a instalarme en la casa de Chelsea durante unos días, Carlisle.

—¿Qué?

—Lo hablé ayer con Edward y creo que es lo mejor. No quiero que el entorno de Ari cambie de manera tan continua porque se daría cuenta de que algo va mal, así que no voy a llevármela a Notting Hill. Espero que no te importe que pase allí unos días.

—No, es sólo que… No me lo esperaba —susurró, alucinado.

—Cuida de nuestros hijos hasta que llegue, Carlisle. No te atrevas a poner a alguien por delante de ellos. Puede que te hayas olvidado, pero para eso estoy yo: para recordártelo. Ellos son lo más importante.

—Nuestra familia…

—Nuestros hijos —dijo, cortante—. Te encargaste de que dejáramos de ser una familia hace mucho, ¿lo recuerdas?

Esme no quería ser tan dura, de verdad que no, pero no lo podía evitar. Edward había llorado tanto la noche anterior, lo había escuchado tan abatido y triste, que lo único que importaba en aquel momento era que su pequeño estuviera bien. Y si uno de los causantes de aquella situación era el hombre que no había podido dejar de querer a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, se encargaría de dejarle claro las prioridades.

—Bueno —dijo al ver que Carlisle no decía nada más—, llegaré el martes. Hasta entonces, espero que hables con Edward y soluciones lo que tengas que solucionar. Esa mujer no sólo le ha hecho daño a tu hijo, sino que a Bella también, y por si no te has dado cuenta, esa chica es importante en la vida de nuestro pequeño.

—Esme… —sollozó. Demasiadas cosas en las que pensar—. No sé qué hacer. No sé cómo solucionar todo esto.

—_Mi_ Carlisle, el de antes, habría sabido hacerlo. Recuerda cómo eras antes de cambiar, y entonces puede que lo consigas. Ahora tengo que irme. Te llamaré para avisar de la hora del vuelo.

—Cuídate mucho… —susurró, pero Esme ya había colgado.

Era hora de recuperar a su familia, aunque todavía no supiera cómo hacerlo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Antes de que se me olvide: ¡muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Sabéis que hace mucha ilusión leer lo que pensáis de la historia, y no solo recibir alertas de favoritos. Aprecio muchísimo que perdáis unos minutos en dejarme saber qué pensáis sobre el capítulo.<p>

Bueno, Esme vuelve y creo que es para quedarse... Ahora que Edward sabe toda la verdad y Esme vuelve a la vida de los Cullen, ¿qué pasará? Todo empezará a cambiar, eso sí puedo adelantarlo :)

Un saludo,

Christine Abbott.

PD: **he subido una nueva historia, un minific** que ya subí en su momento pero que también dejé a medias. Es de solo 5 capítulos, y ya hay 3 subidos. Lo tengo casi terminado, así que subiré los dos capítulos que faltan en los próximos días. **Lo encontraréis en mi perfil: se titula _Al otro lado de la barra_**. Me haríais muy feliz si pasáis por allí y me dejáis vuestras opiniones :)


	18. Temer, preguntar, hablar

originales, no los de Stephenie Meyer). La copia total o parcial de su contenido está totalmente prohibida. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo.

* * *

><p><strong>| LA CHICA DEL GORRO AZUL |<strong>

**Capítulo 18. **_**Temer, preguntar, hablar.**_

El domingo por la mañana, mientras Carlisle seguía con el teléfono en la mano tras hablar con Esme, Bella despertaba en su apartamento. Un fuerte olor a café inundó todo el lugar. No podía ser Alice; ella _odiaba_ el café.

Así que Bella apartó el edredón perezosamente, se puso unos calcetines gordos y una bata por encima del pijama y caminó hacia la cocina con los ojos todavía medio cerrados. El reloj de la sala marcaba las diez de la mañana. Aún era temprano. ¿Pero si no era Alice, quién demonios estaba haciendo café a las…?

—Buenos días —susurró Oliver al ver a Bella en la puerta de la pequeña cocina—. No podía dormir, así que pensé que podría preparar algo para desayunar. No quería despertarte.

—No, tranquilo… No me has despertado.

Ambos sonrieron mientras Bella se acercaba a la tostadora para sacar de ella el pan. Colocó dentro un par de rebanadas más. Oliver apagó la cafetera y la colocó en la pequeña mesa redonda de la cocina. Cuando todo estuvo preparado, se sentaron a desayunar.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí, la cama de Emmett es muy cómoda. Gracias por dejar que me quedara.

—No digas tonterías, no ha sido nada —susurró Bella antes de beber un poco de café—. ¿Vas a ir al hospital? Si quieres puedo acompañarte, hoy no tengo nada que hacer y no quiero que pases por esto solo.

Oliver sonrió. Desayunar de aquella manera tan cotidiana, ambos en pijama mientras bebían café y untaban mantequilla en las tostadas, como si fueran… Amigos, aquello era lo único que podían ser. Tendría que ir mentalizándose para no pasarlo mal en un futuro.

—Iré más tarde, pero no hace falta que vengas.

—Oliver, yo…

—Sí, sé que quieres acompañarme, pero no creo que sea buena idea.

—Vale —murmuró avergonzada mientras dejaba la taza vacía en la mesa—. Lo siento.

—Bella, escucha. —Oliver se levantó y ayudó a Bella a llevar las cosas al fregadero. Con cuidado la cogió de los brazos para encararla—. No quiero que pases por esto tú también. No le queda mucho tiempo y no quiero que la veas en sus últimos días. Necesito pasar por esto solo.

—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó frustrada—. Si me dejaras estar ahí contigo sería menos doloroso. Todo duele más cuando estás solo.

—Necesito hacerlo solo…

—Vale. Yo sólo quería ayudar. Voy a vestirme.

Intentó salir de la cocina a paso rápido, pero Oliver se le adelantó y acabó interponiéndose en su camino. Bella bufó, cansada de luchar para que los demás estuvieran bien. Era agotador.

—No te pongas así —le suplicó Oliver—. Por favor.

—Ayer no fue el mejor día de mi vida… Sé que no tiene nada que ver con tu situación, pero siempre que intento ayudar a los demás acaba saliendo mal. Nunca sé qué es lo correcto. Estoy cansada, Oliver…

—Eh, ven aquí. —Oliver abrió los brazos y Bella no dudó en resguardarse en ellos. Se abrazaron durante un rato, pensando cada uno en su situación y en cómo podrían arreglarlo—. ¿Hoy tienes que trabajar?

El cuerpo de Bella se sacudió debido a un escalofrío. Se moría de ganas de estar con Ari, pero sólo de pensar en ver a Edward o a Gianna… No, no estaba preparada. Lo había hecho todo mal.

—No. Tengo que ir mañana después de clase, pero hoy tengo el día libre.

—¿Quieres que nos veamos esta tarde? Ahora tengo que ir al hospital, pero las horas de visitas acaban a las tres.

—Vuelve por la tarde. Alice no estará, así que podemos ver una película y así me haces compañía. No quiero estar sola —confesó.

—Está bien. Ahora voy a vestirme para ir al hospital.

Bella asintió sintiéndose un poco más tranquila.

—Vale, yo iré a… —Dudó. Oliver sonrió al verla nerviosa—. A adelantar trabajo de la universidad. Así no me aburriré.

—Nos vemos después —susurró Oliver antes de acercarse para besar su mejilla.

.

Cuando Molly abrió la puerta de la mansión de Chelsea la tarde del día siguiente, Bella se obligó a sonreír lo más sinceramente posible. Los nervios la consumían y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al ver a Edward después de lo ocurrido el sábado, pero durante el viaje en metro se había prometido no dejar que Ari notase nada de lo que ocurría.

No había ni rastro de Gianna. Ni de Edward. Su abrigo y su bufanda solían estar colgados en el perchero de la entrada, pero aquella tarde estaba vacío a excepción del gorrito de lana rosa de Ari.

Bella subió las escaleras lentamente y sin prisa. Molly le había dicho que Ari estaba en su cuarto pintando, así que fue hacia allí directamente. Se la encontró como siempre, tirada en la alfombra rodeada de folios y ceras de colores.

_Oh, ceras_.

Aquello era un cambio. Los lápices de colores no manchaban, claro, pero aquella tarde Bella se encontró a una Ariadne con la cara llena de manchas azules y verdes y rosas y de todos los colores que puedan existir. Parecía concentrada mientras remarcaba los contornos de lo que parecía ser un árbol.

—Hola, princesita —dijo en un susurro para no asustarla mientras entraba en el dormitorio.

—¡Bella!

Ari se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia ella como hacía siempre, sonriendo y muriéndose de ganas de estar con Bella. No dudó ni un segundo en saltar en sus brazos para después abrazarse a su cuello.

—¿Qué pintabas?

—Un regalo. —Bella caminó hacia la cama con Ari en brazos y después se sentó en ella. La pequeña no soltó su cuello en ningún momento y ella no se quejó—. Para _Edard_. Ayer estaba _tiste_.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies. No vio a Edward después de su última conversación, así que no tenía ni idea de en qué estado estaba al dejar la galería. Mientras servía canapés y copas se lo imaginó indignado, molesto y furioso con ella, pero nunca triste. Odiaba ver tristeza en aquellos ojos verdes con los que soñaba todas las noches.

—¿Bella? —La voz de Ari la sobresaltó—. ¿Por qué Edard está _tiste_?

—Ari, yo no… —empezó a decir, pero se vio interrumpida por la puerta del dormitorio abriéndose.

Por ella apareció Edward con rostro cansado. Se sorprendió al ver a Bella allí, pero enseguida sonrió mirando a su hermana. No quería que Ari notara nada raro.

—¡_Edard_! —Se bajó como pudo de las piernas de Bella y corrió hacia su hermano, quien la alzó en cuanto la tuvo cerca—. ¿Ya has _teminado_ el cole hoy?

Sin saber cómo fue capaz de hacerlo, Edward rio. A pesar de estar ya en tercero de carrera, para Ari él seguía yendo al colegio. En septiembre ella empezaría también la guardería y Edward todavía no podía entender cómo su pequeña había crecido tan rápido.

—Sí, ya he terminado el cole. ¿Qué hacías? ¿Pintar?

—Sí, y _etaba_ con Bella.

Edward no pudo soportarlo más y dirigió la mirada hacia su chica del gorro azul. Al ver sus ojos tristes y preocupados todo volvió a él: Bella con el uniforme sirviendo copas en la exposición, sus lágrimas cayendo mientras le decía que aceptara la beca y su discusión con Gianna al descubrir qué era lo que había ocurrido realmente.

Se moría por acercarse a ella, abrazarla, besarla y decirle que lo sabía todo, que no tenía que esconder las amenazas de Gianna por más tiempo y que podían estar juntos. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente dejó a Ari en el suelo y dijo:

—¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—Claro… —murmuró Bella mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba cautelosamente a Edward—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Aquí no. No quiero que… —Señaló a Ari con la cabeza—. Vamos a mi cuarto.

—Pero tengo que estar con Ari. Mi trabajo es cuidarla, no puedo hacer lo que quiera cada vez que…

—¿Tanto miedo te da Gianna? —gruñó Edward. No estaba enfadado con ella, sino con Gianna, pero eso Bella no lo sabía—. Lo siento. No quería hablarte así. Sólo será un momento, y Gianna no volverá hasta dentro de una hora, así que…

Bella dudó durante unos segundos. No quería volver a acercarse a él, no después de la promesa de Gianna de devolverle el trabajo a Charlie si se alejaba de Edward y se centraba única y exclusivamente en su trabajo, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba a Edward a su lado, hablándole. Necesitaba saber que no la odiaba.

Tras llevar a Ari al primer piso para que Molly le echara un vistazo de vez en cuando, volvieron a subir al dormitorio de Edward para hablar. Bella respiraba de manera rápida, nerviosa como nunca al no saber qué quería decirle Edward. Él, por su parte, se debatía entre confesarle que sabía toda la verdad o simplemente esperar a que las mentiras y amenazas de Gianna cayeran por su propio peso.

Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama e invitó a Bella a hacer lo mismo. Bella volvió a dudar, pero al final acabó tomando asiento en el suelo frente a él. Su primer beso había sido en aquella cama y no se veía capaz de volver a estar en la misma situación sabiendo que el final no iba a ser el mismo que la última vez.

Tras tomar aire profundamente, Edward habló:

—Sé que no vas a decirme qué ocurre. Sigo sin entender lo que pasó el sábado en la galería ni por qué te comportas de esta manera conmigo, pero quiero decirte algo y me gustaría que no me interrumpieras, ¿está bien?

Bella asintió. Notaba cierta duda en la voz de Edward, como si lo que estuviera diciendo no fuera del todo verdad, pero desechó aquella idea enseguida. Edward nunca mentía.

Y como nunca mentía, y aquella no iba a ser la primera vez, al final la decisión fue decir la verdad.

—El sábado al llegar de la exposición escuché a Gianna hablando con una de sus trabajadoras. Hablaban sobre tu padre.

Edward suspiró al ver cómo Bella se tensaba y sus ojos se agrandaban por la sorpresa. No quería ponerla en un compromiso, haría cualquier cosa para no verla sufrir, pero tenía que dejarle claro que no iba a dejar que Gianna ganara.

—Sé lo que os ha hecho, Bella. Sé que despidió a tu padre y que ahora te tiene chantajeada para que no te acerques a mí.

—No… —murmuró Bella. Estaba a punto de llorar. Sólo quería salir corriendo—. No. Tú no tenías que saberlo. Si ella se entera… Charlie…

—Eh, no, no, Bella, tranquila… —Edward se arrodilló a su lado en el suelo y acunó su rostro con cariño—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué dejaste que tomara el mando de tu vida? Es sólo una mujer, no tiene derecho a nada.

—Despidió a mi padre —sollozó mientras clavaba los ojos en los de Edward—. Y no sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero ha conseguido que no pueda conseguir otro trabajo. Ahora mismo mi sueldo es lo único que tenemos, y tengo que pagar el apartamento, y la universidad, y no puedo…

—Pero hay maneras de arreglar todo esto. No tendrías que haber pasado por esto tú sola. Podría haberte ayudado.

Los pulgares de Edward acariciaban distraídamente sus mejillas mientras seguía sosteniendo su rostro con cariño.

—No, no puedes. Tengo un trato con ella. Me alejo de ti, me centro únicamente en Ari y ella vuelve a contratar a mi padre. Tengo que hacerlo, Edward, tienes que entender que…

—¿Qué tengo que entender? Si te digo que hay otras maneras de hacerlo es que las hay. He pensado en eso, he tenido dos días para no hacer otra que pensar. Me destrozó verte sirviendo copas en la exposición, ¿sabes? —La mirada de Bella se oscureció un poco, así que Edward enseguida se apresuró a añadir—: No me mires así, no me refiero a eso. Trabajar no es nada malo. Me refiero a que eras mi acompañante, te habías puesto preciosa, era mi noche… Y Gianna lo estropeó todo.

—¿Qué otras maneras hay? —La voz de Bella sonó suplicante. Se había rendido—. Quiero que todo sea como antes. Quiero dejar de hacer daño a los que me rodean.

—Me tienes que prometer que Gianna no sabrá que hemos hablado, que sabes que yo lo sé todo. Si lo hacemos bien podemos conseguir que esto funcione, Bella… Lo único que tenemos que hacer es hacer que Gianna piense que ha ganado, que te has alejado de mí y que harás todo lo que ella quiere…

—¿Y mi padre? Sigue sin trabajo, ¿qué hará mientras esperamos a que sea el momento perfecto?

—Hablé con mi madre. Mañana vuelve a Londres, y creo que esta vez es para quedarse. —Edward sonrió al ver la sorpresa y la calidez en los ojos de Bella al escuchar aquella noticia sobre su madre—. No me dijo muy bien qué va a hacer, pero creo que puede darle trabajo a tu padre, y Gianna no tendría por qué enterarse. Seguiría pensando que ha ganado, y nosotros podemos tenerlo todo atado para demostrarle a mi padre con qué clase de persona va a casarse.

Bella estaba a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos cuando un recuerdo llegó a su mente sin avisar.

—_Le quiero —dijo Bella con voz firme—. Y no sé si él siente lo mismo, pero sé lo que somos cuando estamos juntos y sé cómo me mira. No puedes quitarnos eso._

—_Eres tan egoísta, Bella… Sabiendo la gran oportunidad que le han ofrecido a Edward en Nueva York, una oportunidad que podría abrirle todas las puertas profesionales para su futuro, y tú eres tan egoísta como para querer que se quede en Londres contigo._

—Tu beca —susurró. Edward se tensó.

—Bella…

—No. Esto no cambia nada, que lo sepas todo no cambia nada. ¿Vas a aceptarla?

—No lo sé. —Edward suspiró antes de sentarse en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama—. Por una parte quiero hacerlo, pero por otra… Estáis vosotros. Ari, mamá, tú… No puedo dejaros, no ahora. Con Gianna todavía en esta casa no podría irme.

—Esme estará aquí. Ella protegerá a Ari, y por supuesto que yo también lo haré. No dejes pasar algo tan importante por miedo, Edward…

Despacio y sin hacer ruido, Bella gateó por el suelo hasta sentarse a su lado, con sus brazos rozándose de manera casi imperceptible. No quería hacerlo, quería mantenerse alejada por lo que pudiera pasar, pero su mano se movió sola, se elevó un poco y se estiró hasta alcanzar la de Edward, quien no dudó ni un segundo en entrelazar los dedos con los de Bella.

—Son seis meses. Y no es como si fuera a Francia, o España… Es Nueva York. Es la otra punta del mundo.

—Mi madre vive allí —susurró Bella. Los dedos de Edward acariciando los suyos no permitían que la voz le saliera más fuerte—. Nos vemos unas tres veces al año. Es difícil, no te lo voy a negar, pero sólo serían seis meses. Después volverás. Además… —dijo, pensando de pronto en algo en lo que no había pensado hasta entonces—. Eso podría ayudarnos. Si te vas, Gianna no tendría ninguna duda de que ha ganado.

—Seis meses, Bella… —Edward acercó su rostro al de ella hasta apoyar la frente en su cabello—. Es mucho tiempo. Medio año. Pueden ocurrir muchas cosas en ese tiempo.

—Sí, muchas cosas como estudiar en Nueva York y hacer prácticas en las mejores empresas de publicidad del mundo. Podría ocurrir algo así.

—¿Y nosotros?

El silencio lanzó su manto por toda la habitación, callando todos los ruidos menos sus respiraciones y pensamientos. La pregunta flotaba por el aire como esperando que Bella respondiera enseguida, pero no lo hizo. No sabía qué contestar.

—Bella, ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros?

—¿Con nosotros? —Cerró los ojos para evitar la mirada de Edward—. Yo no…

—Ahora que sé lo de Gianna ya no hay razón para que te alejes de mí, pero sigues teniendo un escudo a tu alrededor. Sólo quiero saber qué va a pasar con lo que sea que hay entre nosotros.

—¿Con lo que _sea_ que hay entre nosotros?

Bella sabía que parecía estúpida repitiendo las palabras de Edward, pero por alguna extraña razón seguía sin saber qué decir.

—Hace unos días me besaste en esta misma cama, un beso que sabía a melocotón y que volvió a inspirarme —susurró Edward. Cogió el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y la obligó a fijar la mirada en la suya—. El sábado apareciste más bonita que nunca con un vestido lleno de historias y los labios pintados de rojo, sonriendo y bromeando, y no pude evitar besarte de nuevo. Fuimos en metro cogidos de la mano y te sonrojabas cuando te susurraba al oído cuánto quería besarte en aquel momento. A eso me refiero cuando digo lo que _sea_ que hay entre nosotros.

—Tengo miedo.

Por fin lo había dicho. Lo que llevaba pensando desde que empezó a enamorarse de él, desde que se le erizaba la piel cuando Edward sonreía y desde que se habían besado y había descubierto que nada podría compararse con esa sensación. Tenía _miedo_.

El ceño de Edward se arrugó. La mano que descansaba en una de las mejillas de Bella empezó a deslizarse por ella hasta llegar a su cuello y acabó acariciando el final de la trenza que se había hecho aquel día y que en aquel momento descansaba a un lado de su cuello.

—¿De Gianna? —susurró mientras seguía con el rostro a sólo unos centímetros del suyo. Bella empezaba a abrirse y no quería asustarla o hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que volviera a cerrarse a él—. No quiero que estés asustada.

—De Gianna… Y de esto. Siento cosas que… —Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente—. Salí con un chico, en el instituto, salimos durante ocho meses. Fue una tontería. Pero nunca había sentido…

—¿Me dejarás estar contigo en esto? No voy a dejarte sola.

—No quiero que me dejes sola. Pero tampoco quiero que rechaces la beca por esto.

Edward bufó y se alejó unos centímetros de ella.

—Insistiendo tanto en el tema de la beca parece que quieras perderme de vista durante seis meses.

Como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago, Bella soltó un jadeo.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que…? —No quería llorar, de verdad que no quería, pero debido a todo lo ocurrido en los días anteriores estaba más sensible de lo normal e incluso un comentario como el de Edward consiguió que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas sin derramar—. Quiero que la aceptes porque es una oportunidad única, porque sé que eres bueno en lo que estudias y porque, si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, no hubieras dudado en aceptarla.

Se puso de pie con un movimiento rápido y caminó hacia la puerta. Iba a abrirla para volver con Ari antes de que llegara Gianna cuando el brazo de Edward rodeó con cariño su cintura, deteniendo su huida. El otro brazo se unió y quedaron abrazados, con la espalda de Bella contra su pecho.

—Yo también estoy asustado… Me muero de miedo tan sólo de pensar en no verte durante seis meses —susurró Edward mientras bajaba la cabeza para dejar un tierno beso en el cuello de Bella—. Sé que mi madre estará aquí y que cuidará de vosotras, pero no poder estar contigo durante tanto tiempo… Incluso pensarlo duele.

Cuando Bella se dio la vuelta todavía entre sus brazos lo hizo con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

—Si aceptaras la beca… ¿Cuándo tendrías que irte?

—El miércoles que viene. Tengo hasta pasado mañana para comunicar mi decisión en la universidad.

—Una semana…

—Sí. Me quedaría una semana en Londres y después tendría que irme. —Bella asintió ante las palabras de Edward. Su parte más egoísta no quería que se marchara, pero si no lo hacía, si se quedaba en Londres, llegaría un momento en el que Edward se arrepentiría, y lo sabía—. ¿Bella? —llamó su atención, a lo que ella levantó la mirada—. Voy a aceptar la beca, ¿vale?

A pesar de lo que había esperado, acabó sonriendo sinceramente. Era la mejor decisión. Edward podría disfrutar de unas prácticas únicas que se merecía más que nadie y Gianna pensaría que había conseguido separarles. El viaje les daría tiempo para desenmascararla delante de Carlisle y también podrían aclarar lo que había entre ellos. La distancia y el tiempo siempre ayudaban a ver las cosas con más claridad, aunque nadie dijo que no doliera.

—Edward… —Bella se lanzó a sus brazos sin ningún reparo, cansada de mantenerse alejada de él—. Todo irá bien, ¿verdad? Todo se arreglará.

—Claro que sí. Te lo prometo.

—Vale… —Los brazos de Bella se aferraron fuertemente alrededor de la cintura de Edward y hundió el rostro en su pecho, desesperada por aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba. Tras varios segundos, se separó un poco de él—. ¿Puedes hacerme la pregunta de antes?

—¿Qué pregunta?

—La que me has hecho antes. Sobre nosotros.

Edward sonrió al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Bella, se agachó un poco para que sus rostros quedaran separados por sólo unos centímetros, besó suavemente su frente y susurró:

—¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

—Vamos a intentarlo. Conseguiremos engañar a Gianna, tu padre se dará cuenta de qué clase de persona es y saldrá de vuestras vidas. Ari estará bien y tu madre también. Y nosotros… Podemos intentarlo, si quieres. Podemos estar _juntos_.

—¿Podemos? —preguntó Edward, sonriendo cada vez más—. ¿Lo quieres intentar?

Bella asintió, soltó una carcajada e incluso dejó caer las lágrimas que llevaba aguantando todo el rato para después colgarse del cuello de Edward y juntar los labios con los suyos en un beso que gritaba «sí, por supuesto que lo quiero intentar».

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, aunque en el capítulo 17 solo fueron 3 :( Os lo agradezco igualmente, de verdad, me alegra que os guste la historia.

Éste es uno de mis capítulos preferidos de la historia, y espero de verdad que os haya gustado.

Un abrazo,

Christine Abbott.

PD: **he subido una nueva historia, un minific** que ya subí en su momento pero que también dejé a medias. Es de solo 5 capítulos, y ya hay 4 subidos. Lo tengo casi terminado, así que subiré el capítulo que falta en los próximos días. **Lo encontraréis en mi perfil: se titula _Al otro lado de la barra_**. Me haríais muy feliz si pasáis por allí y me dejáis vuestras opiniones :)


	19. Volviendo a casa

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi propiedad y está registrada (con los nombres originales, no los de Stephenie Meyer). La copia total o parcial de su contenido está totalmente prohibida. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo.

* * *

><p><strong>| LA CHICA DEL GORRO AZUL |<strong>

**Capítulo 19. _Volviendo a casa_**

—Mamá, de verdad, puedo saltarme las clases de mañana. Pediré apuntes, no hay problema.

—¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? Cogeré un taxi y tú irás a la universidad. Cuando vuelvas de clase ya estaré en Londres.

—Está bien… —se rindió Edward.

Tirado de cualquier manera encima de la cama, hablaba por teléfono con Esme mientras se despeinaba el cabello distraídamente. Bella se había ido a su casa hacía ya media hora y Edward no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que habían tenido. Demasiadas cosas iban a cambiar como para no preocuparse.

—¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás mejor, cariño?

—Sí —susurró mientras una tímida sonrisa iba apareciendo en su rostro—. Mañana tengo que hablar contigo. Ha pasado algo, y, bueno, yo…

—¿Es Bella?

—¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?

—Esa boca, señorito —le riñó Esme, sonriendo en su habitación de hotel en Moscú—. Y lo sé porque soy tu madre. Nadie te conoce como yo.

—Pensé en no decirle nada, pero sabes que no puedo mentir y no aguanté más —dijo, soltando un suspiro—. Le he dicho que sé lo de Gianna y que podemos hacer que las cosas funcionen. Pero tienes que ayudarnos, mamá, si no…

—Por supuesto que voy a ayudaros. No voy a permitir que esa mujer siga haciendo lo que quiera con la vida de la gente que amo.

—Gracias —susurró sinceramente—. Te veo mañana, entonces. Creo que me voy a dormir ya, la primera clase de mañana es temprano.

—Vale, cariño. Descansa y prepárate para el abrazo que te daré mañana porque necesitarás fuerzas para aguantarlo.

—¡Lo tendré en cuenta! —Edward rio por las palabras de Esme—. Buenas noches, mamá. Te quiero.

.

El martes Londres amaneció mojado. La lluvia había empezado a caer de madrugada y desde entonces no había parado ni un minuto. Febrero, recién estrenado y frío como de costumbre, no daba ni un respiro a los londinenses en su odisea de ir a trabajar y a clases cada día entre lluvia y aquel viento helado.

Bella y Alice acababan de llegar de la universidad y se encontraban tumbadas en los sofás del salón mientras Emmett preparaba la comida. Solían turnarse, y aunque Emmett no era el chico más limpio y ordenado del mundo, al menos sabía cocinar. O lo intentaba con mucha _dedicación_.

—¡Acabo de crear un grupo de Whatsapp! —exclamó al aparecer en el salón con el delantal puesto y el móvil en la mano.

—Emmett… Te pones muy pesado con tus mensajitos idiotas. Cuando estoy en la universidad siempre se me acaba la batería del móvil porque la luz de aviso no para de parpadear por tus malditas chorradas —gruñó Alice.

—Oh, venga, no te pongas así. He metido a Edward, Jasper, Rose, Oliver y Sophie. Así podremos quedar sin estar llamándonos los unos a los otros.

—Venga, Alice, es buena idea —intentó poner paz Bella. Se acercó a Emmett y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla—. El grandote mantiene al grupo unido. Como debe ser.

—¡Por supuesto! Voy a decirles si quieren que nos veamos hoy.

—Mañana hay clase… ¿Crees que es buena idea? —le preguntó Alice a Bella.

—No sé… Díselo, a ver que piensan —dijo Bella, aunque en realidad estaba pensando en Oliver. Tenía ganas de verlo para saber cómo estaba con todo el asunto de su madre.

Enseguida los teléfonos de Bella y Alice sonaron a la vez. El grupo se llamaba «London Calling».

—Wow, qué original —susurró Alice con ironía. Bella rio.

**|Emmett: **¡Bienvenidos todos a éste, nuestro grupo único e incomparable de mensajería instantánea!

Ambas rieron al leer el mensaje. Los demás no tardaron en contestar, empezando así una conversación.

**|Rosalie:** Lo que me faltaba. Chicas, ¿no podríais haberlo evitado?

**|Alice:** Lo intenté, pero no pude hacer nada.

**|Emmett:** Me rompéis el corazón. Sólo quería saber si os apetece hacer algo hoy.

**|Jasper:** Por mí, vale. Necesito despejarme de tanto estudiar.

**|Rosalie:** Está bien. ¿Propuestas?

**|Sophie:** ¡Hola, chicos! ¡Me apunto! ¿Qué haremos? ¿Vais a venir todos?

Bella suspiró al leer el mensaje de Sophie. Ella siempre tan _eufórica_. Eran amigas por Emmett, porque era su hermana pequeña y se conocían desde hacía ya tiempo, pero últimamente Sophie había cambiado mucho y a Bella no le apetecía estar con ella tanto como antes.

**|Oliver:** Lo siento, pero yo no puedo. Ya nos veremos, ¿vale? Pasadlo bien.

—¿Qué le pasa? —le preguntó Alice a Bella. Ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá del salón siguiendo la conversación con sus respectivos teléfonos—. En la exposición desapareció y desde entonces no he sabido nada de él, sólo que se quedó a dormir aquí el sábado.

—Tiene problemas familiares. Ya te contaré, ¿vale? Ahora no.

Alice se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto.

**|Jasper: **Nos tomaremos algo por ti, ¡no te preocupes!

**|Emmett**: Después decís que me voy por las ramas. ¿Algún plan?

**|Rosalie:** ¿Edward, estás ahí? ¿Crees que podemos ir a Notting Hill y ver una película o algo? No me apetece salir a ningún sitio.

**|Edward:** ¡Eh, hola! Lo siento, acabo de coger el móvil. Leo todo lo que habéis dicho y os digo algo.

**|Sophie:** ¡Hola, Edward! :D

Alice y Bella se miraron y aguantaron una carcajada. Emmett no se dio cuenta, gracias a Dios, así que simplemente siguieron leyendo.

**|Jasper:** El _leeeeeeeento_ de Edward, siempre a su ritmo…

**|Rosalie:** Sabes que acaba de salir de clase, no te pases o te las verás conmigo.

**|Emmett:** ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!

**|Jasper:** Sé cómo controlar a mi hermana, Emmett. No mataría ni a una mosca.

**|Rosalie:** Estás en la habitación de al lado, así que no me tientes.

**|Edward: **Vale, ya estoy al día. 1) Sí, podemos ir a Notting Hill, no hay problema. 2) Jasper, te toca pagar la cena, por bocazas.

**|Rosalie:** ¡JÁ!

**|Alice:** ¿A qué hora quedamos?

**|Edward:** ¿Sobre las siete? ¿Os va bien?

**|Sophie: **¡A mí me va perfecto, Edward!

—A las siete está bien, ¿no? —preguntó Emmett. Alice y Bella asintieron—. Vale.

**|Emmett:** A nosotros tres también nos va bien.

**|Rosalie:** Nos vemos allí a las siete, entonces. ¡Me voy a comer, ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!

**|Alice:** ¡Nos vemos, chicos!

—Bueno, pues parece que ya tenemos plan —dijo Emmet sonriendo—. La comida ya está. ¿Podéis poner la mesa? La iré sirviendo.

Alice y Bella intercambiaron miradas, alucinadas con el cambio que había dado Emmett en las últimas semanas. Tenía algo con Rose, aunque todavía nadie sabía realmente qué era, y se notaba que se estaba esforzando por mejorar algunos aspectos de su actitud. Aprender a cocinar y ser más ordenado eran algunos de ellos.

Justo cuando estaba colocando los vasos en la mesa, Bella escuchó su teléfono sonar indicando que había llegado un mensaje. Los demás teléfonos no habían sonado, así que no era ningún mensaje en el grupo de Whatsapp.

—Ve, ya termino yo —le dijo Alice.

Era un mensaje de texto. Desde que Internet había llegado a los móviles y todo el mundo se podía comunicar instantáneamente y de manera gratuita era muy extraño recibir mensajes de texto. A Bella le hacía ilusión cada vez que le llegaba uno. Podía parecer tonta, pero es que era tan… Edward.

|Estabas muy callada en el grupo. ¿Estás bien?

No esperaba verte hoy, por eso de tu día libre… Pero no voy a quejarme.

Mamá ya está aquí. Dice que quiere verte y te envía un abrazo.

Yo te envío otro, aunque mejor me espero a dártelo esta tarde.

He soñado con besos de melocotón.

E.|

¿Y se suponía que no tenía que sonreír como una tonta? ¡_Já_, que le contaran esos cuentos a otra! Se apresuró a teclear la respuesta.

|Estoy bien. Dale un beso enorme a Esme de mi parte.

¡Y lo del sueño no te lo crees ni tú!

B.|

Emmett apareció con una bandeja de lasaña en las manos y la colocó con cuidado en la mesa. Alice le hizo un gesto a Bella para que fuera a comer, pero su móvil volvió a sonar y leyó el mensaje sonriendo tontamente.

|¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que nunca miento?

Te veo en unas horas, cariño.

E.|

Tendría que pedirle que dejara de llamarla así porque cada vez que lo hacía, aunque la mayoría de las veces se notaba que lo hacía sin pensarlo siquiera, sentía que podía desmayarse de un momento a otro.

—Bella, ¿qué haces? Ven a comer —se impacientó Emmett. Ya se había servido un trozo enorme de lasaña y estaba a punto de empezar a devorarla—. Me muero de hambre.

—Qué raro, ¿verdad? —se burló Alice.

—Ya voy, sólo… Un segundo. Podéis empezar sin mí. Ahora vengo.

Caminó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado. No quería que Alice y Emmett escucharan su conversación. Buscó el número en la agenda, pulsó _llamar_ y esperó.

—¿Bella?

—Hola. ¿Puedes hablar? Puedo llamarte después.

—No, no te preocupes —contestó Oliver. Se le escuchaba muy mal debido al ruido de fondo—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No… Sólo quería saber cómo estabas. ¿Tu madre…?

—Sigue igual.

—Vaya. Sabes que si necesitas hablar, o lo que sea…

—Claro. Sí, gracias, lo sé.

Bella guardó silencio durante unos segundos, pensando qué debía decir a continuación.

—Bueno, me están esperando para comer. Llámame si necesitas algo, ¿vale?

—Vale. Que aproveche. Y gracias, Bella.

—De nada… Adiós.

—Adiós.

_Vaya_. Eso había sido incómodo. Bella sólo quería saber cómo estaba respecto a todo el asunto de su madre, pero Oliver no parecía dispuesto a que nadie le apoyara. Quería pasar por aquello solo. Y, aunque ella no podía entender cómo alguien podía querer parar por aquello sin el apoyo o la compañía de nadie, lo aceptó y se resignó a esperar.

Esperar a que ocurriera lo inevitable y Oliver se derrumbara. Entonces ella estaría allí para él, igual que Edward y los chicos. Porque eso hacen los amigos.

.

Edward introdujo la llave en la puerta de la mansión de Chelsea y a los pocos segundos, cuando todavía no había podido abrirla del todo, ésta se abrió de pronto y Esme apareció delante de él sonriendo ampliamente y visiblemente emocionada.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó, sonriendo también, antes de tirar la carpeta de la universidad al suelo de la entrada para poder abrazarse a su cintura e incluso levantarla del suelo durante unos segundos—. ¿Hace mucho que has llegado? ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te he echado de menos!

—¡Eh, tranquilo! —rio Esme al separarse un poco de su hijo—. He llegado hace media hora. El taxi tardó un poco más porque una calle estaba cortada por obras y tuvo que dar más vuelta, pero estoy bien.

—¿Has venido en taxi? Le dije a papá a qué hora llegaba tu avión, pensé que iría a buscarte —murmuró un poco molesto.

—Tenía una reunión importante esta mañana, así que le dije que no hacía falta que viniera a buscarme —lo tranquilizó—. Venga, ven, entra o nos helaremos con la puerta abierta.

Media hora después, la cocina de la mansión rebosaba risas y palabras. Ari comía sentada en las piernas de su madre, con toda la cara llena de tomate de la pasta porque se había empeñado en que era una niña grande y que ya sabía comer sola. Edward y Molly miraban la escena desde el otro lado de la mesa, comiendo también. Molly era como de la familia y siempre que Esme estaba en casa, la escocesa comía con ellos. Era algo natural.

—Cucurucho, come despacio —la regañó Edward.

—Te estás poniendo perdida de salsa de tomate —dijo Esme, negando con la cabeza.

—Los Cullen no comen, Esme; engullen —rio Molly al ver la cara de molestia de la pequeña de la casa—. ¿Verdad que sí? Comes mucho para ser una niña fuerte.

—¡Sí! —gritó Ari. Parecía haber olvidado el enfado de pronto—. _Etá _bueno.

Edward dejó salir una carcajada al ver a Ari intentando limpiarse la salsa de tomate de los labios y la cara con la lengua. La estiraba hacia los lados como si fuera a crecer, y al final terminó rindiéndose y limpiando la salsa con la mano, mano que después se llevó a la boca.

—¡Ari, eso es una cochinada! —dijo Esme sin poder evitar reír también—. Edward, ¿me pasas una servilleta?

En ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió y en ella aparecieron Carlisle y Gianna, todavía vestidos con ropa de trabajo. Él rio también al ver a Ari, pero Gianna simplemente le lanzó una mirada asesina a Molly.

—Todavía no es tu hora de comer. ¿Y qué se supone que haces comiendo con ellos?

—Está comiendo con nosotros porque eso es lo que hacen las familias —dijo Esme con total calma e indiferencia.

—Es una empleada. Tiene su horario para comer, y no es éste.

—Molly será una empleada, pero lleva en la familia muchos más años que tú —dijo Edward, molesto y sin levantar la mirada del plato.

—Edward… No —le advirtió Esme.

—¿Qué? Es verdad.

—Gianna, ya está bien —dijo Carlisle, sorprendiéndolos a todos—. Vamos a cambiarnos y después bajaremos a comer. La pasta tiene una pinta impresionante, Molly.

—¿Comeremos en la cocina? —La cara de Gianna era digna de admirar.

—¿Pasa algo? Es una mesa como otra cualquiera, y no vamos a hacer que Molly ponga la mesa sólo para nosotros dos, Gianna. Venga, estoy deseando quitarme este maldito traje.

La pareja abandonó la cocina y tanto Edward como Esme se quedaron en silencio, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. La convivencia no iba a ser fácil, pero al menos estarían juntos. Aquella mujer no iba a separar a su familia.

—Esta tarde he quedado con los chicos en Notting Hill —dijo Edward para cambiar de tema—. Veremos una película y cenaremos algo. Paga Jasper.

—¿Qué te ha hecho el pobre de Jasper para que tenga que pagar la cena de todos? —rio Molly. Ya estaba de pie recogiendo los platos y los vasos—. Lleva pagando varias veces.

—Que es un bocazas. Eso pasa.

—Tengo ganas de ver a los chicos —dijo Esme mientras colocaba a Ari en las piernas de Edward antes de ayudar a Molly—. A todos… Y a todas.

—Mamá…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó inocentemente—. ¿Irá Bella?

—Sí, claro, y todos los demás.

—¡Bella, Bella! —gritó Ari—. Yo _quero_ ir.

—No, no, señorita. Tú te quedas con mami, que hace mucho que no tenemos una tarde de chicas. ¿Acaso no quieres pintarme las uñas?

—¡Sí, _quero, quero_!

Todos rieron antela efusividad y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la pequeña de la casa. Definitivamente, Esme sabía cómo manejar a Ari.

* * *

><p>Sé que no pasan muchas cosas en el capítulo, pero a veces se necesitan algunos momentos de transición, y éste es uno de esos. A pesar de eso, creo que hay varios momentos muy dulces. A mí, al menos, me gustan mucho :)<p>

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! **No sabéis la ilusión que hace recibir vuestras opiniones**, aunque solo sea un "me ha gustado mucho". Saber que gastáis unos segundos en darme una respuesta es suficiente. Mil gracias.

Un beso,

Christine Abbott

PD: **¡He subido una nueva historia! Se titula _Todas mis estrellas alineadas_**, y es algo diferente que me apetecía muchísimo escribir. Tenéis el primer capítulo en mi perfil. Y estoy a punto de terminar el último capítulo de **_Al otro lado de la barra_**, así que seguro que lo tenéis colgado este fin de semana.


End file.
